J'ai Demandé à la Lune
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: La disparition de Roxas laisse un grand vide dans la vie d'Axel, qui en vient à ressasser le passé. Saïx, égal à lui-même, reste froid et distant. Au sein de l'Organisation, la vie suit son cours... Le passé ne compte-t-il vraiment plus, pour eux ? (AkuSai) (rating susceptible de changer)
1. J'ai Demandé à la Lune

**Chapitre 1**

**J'ai Demandé à la Lune**

Au sein de la Zone Grise d'Illusiocitadelle, affalé dans l'un des canapés en cuir blanc, Axel fixait le mur face à lui d'un air neutre, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait exactement dix-sept jours. Dix-sept jours que son existence en tant que Simili avait été mise en pause et que les doutes l'assaillaient. Il avait compté... dix-sept jours que Roxas avait disparu. Et bien entendu, il n'était pas _porté disparu_, non… Il avait disparu, tout simplement, au sens où le prennent tous les Similis… Il était retourné dans le néant, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Tout s'était passé soudainement, sans que personne n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit - à la condition que c'eût effleuré l'esprit de l'un des membres. Un ennemi trop puissant, un stock de potions trop court et une expédition sans panacée avaient valu au Simili du Héros de la Keyblade de se faire terrasser. L'Assassin Cruel n'avait rien laissé de la Clé du Destin, si ce n'est, ironiquement, un unique bâton de glace sur le sol.

"WINNER". Tout ce qu'avait gagné Axel, c'était de tout perdre, à nouveau. A présent il ne comptait plus le nombre de désillusions qu'il avait vécues. Croire qu'il pouvait de nouveau avoir des amis, alors même qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, avait été sa plus grande erreur.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, son regard dévia vers Isa. Non, pas Isa, _Saïx_. Il avait parfois tendance à croire que son ancien meilleur ami n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours le même, mais la réalité des faits ne pouvait que le contredire. Jamais son ami ne lui aurait parlé sur ce ton froid et distant que Saïx employait continuellement. Même lorsqu'Isa se moquait de lui autrefois, on pouvait ressentir la chaleur humaine de ses sarcasmes. Oui, humaine, là était la subtile nuance.

Deux iris dorés glissèrent sur lui, posant une question muette qu'il éluda en reportant ailleurs son regard. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la salle s'était remplie au fur à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'avait rien remarqué, et pourtant, le bruit - il se refusait à appeler ça de la musique - provenant du sitar que s'évertuait à torturer le numéro 9 aurait pu réveiller un cimetière entier. Debout devant la vitre comme à son habitude, Saïx commençait à grincer des dents. Il était rare que ce dernier perdît son sang-froid, mais force était de constater que Demyx avait une nette prédisposition à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Axel haussa un sourcil en découvrant Zexion dans la salle. Il était tout aussi peu fréquent de le croiser, encore plus sans l'un de ses bouquins, et pourtant il était là, fixant le vide avec un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage, et nul n'aurait su dire à quoi il pensait.

Depuis ce qu'il appelait « l'Incident Roxas », Xemnas n'était plus sorti de son bureau, ruminant de sombres pensées et planifiant divers missions pour pousser Sora à combattre les Sans-Cœurs. Et curieusement, plus l'absence de leur supérieur se faisait sentir, plus l'ambiance se détendait au sein de l'Organisation. En revanche, si Zexion daignait les honorer de sa présence, il était plus que regrettable que Larxene ne fît pas tout le contraire, et traverser la Zone Grise ne pouvait se faire sans entendre le son horripilant de sa voix.

\- Le travail, c'est la santé. Rien faire, c'est la conserver, chantonna la Mélopée Nocturne, au grand dam de tous les autres.

Et en effet, tous ne se portaient que mieux en l'absence de missions. Bien que se demandant quand celles-ci allaient reprendre – « certainement le jour où Xemnas se déciderait à sortir de sa grotte », comme le faisait si subtilement remarquer la seule femme du groupe -, les onze membres restants ne s'en formalisaient pas. Bien au contraire, ils profitaient de ce moment de calme avant la tempête.

Le seul que ça semblait déranger étant, encore une fois, Saïx. Ne pouvant user à tout va de son autorité en donnant des missions, ni réprimander Demyx à chaque note que produisait son instrument, il semblait nourrir une colère sourde, bien que cela lui fût techniquement impossible.

\- Ce serait l'approche de la pleine Lune qui te rendrait comme ça ? ricana Xigbar en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il savait que ce genre d'attitudes familières avaient le don d'agacer prodigieusement le numéro 7, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il continuait à l'aborder de la sorte, allant jusqu'à poser nonchalamment le coude sur l'épaule du Devin Lunaire qui le repoussait alors d'un geste sec tout en le gratifiant d'un regard noir et amer dont lui seul avait le secret.

Après avoir poussé un lourd soupir passablement irrité, Saïx s'écarta de l'Archer et reprit sa position quelques mètres plus loin, regardant tantôt le cœur géant brillant dans le ciel d'Illusiopolis, tantôt le reflet de la salle dans la vitre. Quoiqu'on en dît, il fallait reconnaître qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur les autres membres. En tant que bras droit de Xemnas, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les surveiller, tout particulièrement quand il n'avait aucun moyen de les éloigner.

Son principal soucis était de savoir quand il allait enfin pouvoir envoyer Demyx en mission, si possible quelque chose d'assez long pour pouvoir compenser la semaine infernale que lui et son arme avaient fait passer aux autres membres. Egalement, il espérait pouvoir donner à Larxene l'occasion de se défouler autrement qu'en tapant sur le musicien, aussi jouissif que cela fût pour les tympans de chacun. Malgré que plus aucun d'eux n'eût de cœur, Saïx avait l'impression de tenir une garderie peuplée de grands enfants, tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres. Les seuls qui ne lui avaient jamais posé de problème étaient Zexion et Lexaeus, les plus silencieux et discrets des Similis.

En parlant de personnes à problèmes, Luxord et Marluxia n'étaient pas dans le coin…

Axel se leva de son fauteuil et s'étira longuement, ne prêtant pas attention au regard insistant que la blonde lui lançait. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits, ou plutôt à ne plus prêter attention à la voix qui hurlait dans son crâne et au monstre qui tentait de lui déchirer les entrailles de l'intérieur. S'avançant vers celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant une période qui semblait remonter à plusieurs siècles, il le regarda d'un air qu'il voulait détaché et passablement ennuyé.

\- Une idée de quand on pourra retourner en mission ? s'enquit-il.

Pour une fois qu'il demandait du travail…

\- Aucune. Tant que nous n'avons pas de porteur de Keyblade et que nous ignorons la position de Sora, il est inutile de faire quoi que ce soit, répondit l'autre de ce ton distant dont il usait perpétuellement.

Le roux soupira lourdement, frustré : il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et taper du Sans-Cœur semblait la meilleure option.

\- Vexen est toujours en pleines recherches, lâcha Zexion quand le silence s'installa.

\- Et il avance ? le questionna Larxene, qui effectivement commençait à trouver le temps fort long à la citadelle.

Le regard évasif qu'elle interpréta comme une réponse négative lui soutira un rire jaune et dédaigneux.

\- C'est ça de compter sur des gamins débiles et des copies défectueuses, cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

Xigbar lui accorda un regard en coin, curieux, tandis que la main de Demyx ripait sur les cordes de son instrument, soulignant encore la maladresse de la scène.

En une fraction de seconde, le pyromane avait saisi la Nymphe Furieuse par le col, énervé comme jamais, et la fixait droit dans les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Une intense étincelle luisait dans ses yeux verts, et s'il avait été capable d'émotions, on aurait donné à celle-ci le nom de haine.

\- Répète ça et on sera plus que onze, la menaça-t-il. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Un sourire ravi et sadique s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Fière, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répéter ses mots, mais fut vite interrompue par la voix cinglante de Saïx. D'un geste, il força le roux à lâcher celle que Demyx qualifiait de sorcière, gratifiant son ami d'enfance d'un regard noir qu'il ne soutint pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, qu'il ait disparu ? reprit encore la langue de vipère avec un sourire à la fois mauvais et victorieux. Tu _ne peux pas_ être triste, Axel, acheva-t-elle, en insistant bien sur le prénom dont avait été doté le Simili à sa « renaissance ».

Larxene savait déceler les points faibles de ses adversaires, et ce en toutes circonstances, elle venait encore une fois de prouver qu'elle était capable de les utiliser avec brio.

Axel dégagea son bras de la prise de Saïx d'un geste sec, fusillant le sol à sa gauche du regard. Les dents serrées, il prit congé des autres, claquant la porte sur le rire cristallin de la blonde. Si Saïx pouvait lui ordonner de lui régler son compte, il en serait des plus ravis.

Fermant les yeux dans un accès de rage, il s'allongea sur son lit pour se calmer, priant pour qu'on ne le dérangeât pas. Il n'aurait toléré qu'une seule voix brisât son silence, hélas, plus jamais il ne serait en mesure de l'entendre.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un foutu Sans-Cœur, se contint-il de hurler, serrant les poings à la place et fusillant finalement le Kingdom Hearts du regard.

* * *

Axel se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine insoutenable, sans avoir souvenir de s'être endormi, Morphée avait dû le prendre par surprise. Cependant, à peine sa conscience refit-elle surface qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Se relevant d'un bond, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Saïx, l'air sérieux et armé de son sang-froid légendaire, et retomba en position assise sur son matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? râla la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes en lui lançant un regard blasé et gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

\- J'ai du nouveau, l'informa l'autre sans se départir de son air neutre. Des missions pour la majorité d'entre vous.

\- Ça te fera des vacances, ricana le rouquin. J'ai du boulot, j'imagine ?

\- Viens me voir plus tard, je t'en trouverai une.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour regagner son poste, indiquant dans le couloir à Vexen de le suivre par la même occasion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte qu'Axel remarqua un détail qui le tracassait : que faisait Saïx dans sa chambre ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas être venu le réveiller simplement pour lui dire que des missions étaient disponibles sans entrer plus dans les détails…

Quelques – dizaines de - minutes plus tard, après être enfin parvenu à lisser son manteau et dompter la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure, le numéro 8 se décida à rejoindre la Zone Grise, constatant avec soulagement que la furie sadique avait disparu du paysage.

\- T'as envoyé Larxene en mission ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Avec Demyx.

Un ange passa, Axel se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- T'as reçu l'ordre de diminuer nos effectifs ? se moqua ouvertement Xigbar, sachant bien que confier une mission en duo à ces deux-là équivalait à les laisser s'entretuer.

Au moins avaient-ils le mérite de faire ça loin d'eux.

De nouveau, le bras droit du chef de l'Organisation XIII ne répondit pas, préférant feindre de n'avoir pas entendu.

\- Luxord, aujourd'hui tu pars en mission seul, déclara-t-il à la place.

Le blond releva les yeux du paquet de cartes qu'il avait commencé à battre d'un air inspiré, avant de grimacer violemment et de les ranger d'un mouvement souple dans sa poche.

\- Tu vas au Pays des Merveilles, une Ombre Nova y fait encore des ravages, répondit celui aux cheveux bleus à sa question muette. Pars dès que tu seras prêt.

Il se tourna ensuite vers celui aux longs cheveux bicolores.

\- Xigbar, tu…

\- Comme si j'avais le temps ! contesta l'Archer, ne riant plus du tout. Je suis déjà censé être à Agrabah et écrire trois rapports, aujourd'hui.

\- Les ordres viennent de Xemnas, Xigbar, tu n'es pas en mesure de…

\- J'y vais.

L'intervention d'Axel avait fait retomber la tension entre les deux hommes. Saïx le fixait d'un air plus choqué qu'il n'aurait dû, tandis que Xigbar semblait tenter de juger si oui ou non c'était une blague.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu, continua le numéro 7 après un silence.

\- Et alors ? Ça arrange tout le monde, affirma l'homme aux chakrams.

Sur ses lèvres était accroché son sourire assuré, et il avait adopté une attitude sûre de lui qui donnait encore plus de poids à ses paroles. Après avoir fait semblant d'être humain, il portait désormais le masque de celui qu'il était lorsque Roxas était toujours des leurs.

\- Très bien, concéda enfin son ancien ami, les sourcils froncés. Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Et c'est où ?

\- A la Cité du Crépuscule.

Axel perdit son sourire.

* * *

Quelques heures après le départ d'Axel, Saïx était toujours à la même place. Il constata avec stupéfaction que, bien que couvert de boue et ébouriffé pour le premier, et trempée pour la seconde, Demyx et Larxene étaient revenus vivants et entiers de leur mission au Colisée de l'Olympe. Sans doute le premier s'était-il habilement défilé, encore une fois.

\- T'es complètement inutile, la prochaine fois je ne te raterai pas, siffla la jeune femme en partant se changer dans la seconde.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle soit aussi gentille ? demanda Xigbar au musicien, avec un fond de sincérité.

Absorbé dans sa contemplation de l'astre en forme de cœur, Saïx ne remarqua pas que la Mélopée Nocturne était reparti s'asseoir sur les canapés d'un blanc originellement immaculé.

\- Puisque je dis que mon truc c'est les missions de reconnaissance, soupira-t-il encore une fois, recommençant déjà à user de son sitar avant d'entonner un air.

La salle était déserte et seules résonnaient les notes de musiques, bientôt suivies de la voix du musicien, l'accompagnant de paroles douces et mélancoliques. Curieusement, celles-ci n'étaient pas désagréables aux oreilles du Devin Lunaire, et il se surprit même à apprécier la mélodie, avant de prêter attention aux paroles.

\- J'ai demandé à la Lune, et le Soleil ne le sait pas…

\- Demyx ! tonna-t-il soudainement, brisant la magie de la musique.

Le blond n'argumenta pas, cette fois, et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, ayant déjà trop risqué sa vie pour la journée.

Saïx soupira, avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers le Kingdom Hearts qui brillait de mille feux, songeur.

La blancheur pure de la lumière emprisonnée par les Ténèbres.

Un astre luisant dans le ciel nocturne.

Et dans son esprit, le Soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, disparaissant de plus en plus, hors de portée.


	2. Je lui ai montré mes brûlures

**Chapitre 2**

**Je lui ai montré mes brûlures**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, comme toujours dans ce monde à la frontière des Ténèbres et de la Lumière. Cela faisait des heures qu'Axel tournait en rond dans la Cité du Crépuscule, et nulle trace du Sans-Cœur géant dont avait parlé Saïx n'était visible. Mis à part les quelques Plantes Sinistres, Androïdes et autres monstres mineurs du genre, il n'avait rien trouvé. Quelques Globes Sombres avaient commencé à réapparaître, mais rien de bien préoccupant pour le moment, et le roux s'était chargé de les éliminer au fur et à mesure de son avancée, rendant au néant les créatures invasives, et passant ses nerfs comme il le pouvait.

Avec une grimace, le Simili passa un doigt sur la pointe de l'un de ses chakrams, couverte d'un liquide visqueux, opaque et profondément répugnant. Soigneux de ses fidèles armes, il arracha une affiche d'un panneau de la place des fêtes, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc pour les nettoyer. Il ne se souciait plus d'être découvert par les gamins habitant dans ce monde : ils étaient déjà passés de nombreuses fois près de Roxas et lui sans même paraître les apercevoir. Dans l'éventualité où ils remarqueraient sa présence, il était certain qu'ils viendraient lui adresser la parole sans même comprendre qu'il n'était pas natif de cet endroit.

C'est en retournant jeter le papier sale que le jeune homme nota qu'une nouvelle affiche avait été récemment accrochée, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois. Curieux, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour essayer de décrypter l'écriture en pattes de mouches et le dessin abstrait digne de Naminé qui l'accompagnait. Quatre épouvantails semblaient être représentés, mais l'un attira tout particulièrement son attention : vêtu d'un long manteau noir, il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés, un style que le roux ne connaissait que trop bien.

D'une main, il traça le contour du gribouillis, avant de relever les yeux pour comprendre le texte inscrit au-dessus, ayant déjà totalement oublié la raison de sa présence dans ce monde. Après une dizaine de minutes et une légère migraine, le numéro 8 de l'Organisation parvint à déchiffrer le message :

« Roxas, la prochaine fois que tu viens ici, retrouve-nous dans notre base secrète, on verra si t'es capable de faire mieux que moi ! »

Sous la phrase étaient notés les prénoms Hayner, Pence et Olette, les deux derniers ayant été rajoutés plus tard, avec une encre différente, légèrement plus claire. De plus, un plan menant à la base des trois susnommés était dessiné tout en bas, incompréhensible.

Axel songea qu'il était totalement stupide de dessiner le plan d'accès à une base _secrète_ mais ne releva pas plus que ça, plongé bien trop profondément dans des souvenirs datant de quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant un mouvement dans le reflet de l'une de ses lames, à l'extrême périphérie de son champ de vision, qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Les oiseaux s'étaient soudainement tus et l'atmosphère était pesante. Sur ses gardes, il observa l'image floue de son adversaire que lui renvoyait le métal, ne parvenant pas à distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. Une ombre gigantesque le recouvrit et il s'écarta de justesse avant de se faire percuter de plein fouet par la créature qu'il devait exterminer.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il nota qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de Volatile. Rosé et la queue en éclair, le monstre lançait des attaques en vrille typiques des Vouivres, fort heureusement, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes était rapide et avait de bons réflexes, en général.

S'élevant de nouveau dans le ciel, le Volatile Fantôme sembla jauger son adversaire, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain ordinaire. Au sol, l'homme faisait de même, les yeux plissés et à moitié aveuglé par le soleil couchant qu'il n'avait jamais autant maudit de sa vie. Tout dans ce monde lui rappelait la Clé du Destin, et ce foutu Sans-Cœur n'allait pas faire long feu, il en donnait sa parole !

Prenant appui sur un banc, il sauta le plus haut possible et envoya ses deux armes en direction de la tête de la créature qui n'esquiva même pas. Avec un sourire satisfait, il constata qu'il avait atteint sa cible pile entre les deux yeux, et rattrapa ses chakrams qui revenaient vers lui en tournoyant dangereusement, baignés de flammes dévastatrice.

Quand, les ayant habilement rattrapés au vol, il reporta son attention sur la créature, une ombre de panique passa sur son visage : elle avait disparu, or les Volatiles étaient connus pour être bien plus résistants que ça.

Le pas qu'il fit sur le côté au dernier moment ne lui permit cette fois pas d'éviter le coup de massue de l'ennemi, et il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, dans l'un des panneaux de la place. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Axel tomba au sol, blessé mais pas vaincu, et se releva aussitôt, plus déterminé que jamais à mettre un terme à l'existence de ce monstre.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, adressant au Sans-Cœur un regard noir.

D'un geste, il se propulsa dans les airs et frappa sans ménagement la queue de la créature qui lui servait de balancier. Ils retombèrent ensemble au sol, et l'utilisateur du feu profita de la confusion du monstre pour le blesser le plus possible, usant de magie et constatant avec satisfaction qu'il avait eu le mérite de brûler l'ennemi.

Alors que le Volatile Fantôme se relevait et s'apprêtait à prendre impulsion sur le sol pour de nouveau retourner dans son élément, Axel lui asséna un nouveau coup dans les ailes qui mit un terme à son existence. Il regarda avec mépris les cœurs libérés par la créature s'élever dans le ciel, dans des directions différentes, déjà en quête d'un nouveau corps à habiter, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers le panneau où le trio d'enfants avait laissé un message à Roxas. Il se demandait s'il devait leur faire savoir que jamais plus le blond ne pourrait leur rendre visite, ou s'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils pensassent que le porteur de Keyblade ne souhaitait plus venir les voir.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Axel jugea qu'il n'était pas de son devoir de se mêler de ça, du moins pas tant qu'on ne lui posait pas directement la question.

La ville était déserte et le pyromane ne compta pas combien de temps il resta à déambuler dans les rues, sous ce ciel qui ne changeait pas. Ses pensées étaient occupées par deux yeux couleur de l'océan tempétueux, encadrés par des cheveux blonds en bataille. D'un coup, il s'arrêta au détour d'une rue : face à lui, pendant un bref instant, il avait cru apercevoir Roxas, le fixant d'un air à la fois triste et plein de reproches, comme s'il souffrait de leur brusque séparation. En un clignement de paupières, le mirage avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de grande confusion dans l'esprit du roux.

Serrant les dents, il regarda ailleurs, fusillant le bas d'un mur du regard.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute, si tu étais trop faible ? grogna-t-il d'un ton amer, en totale contradiction avec ses pensées qui le poussaient à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Saïx pour l'accompagner. On avait prévu de rester ensemble, Roxas, souffla-t-il finalement alors qu'une perle transparente roulait sur son visage.

De nouveau, un mouvement attira son attention à la périphérie de son champ de vision et lui fit encore une fois oublier tout le reste, aussi perturbant que cela aurait dû être pour un Simili tel que lui.

\- Je dois rester sur mes gardes, déclara-t-il comme un leitmotiv.

Il aurait été totalement idiot de mourir – non, _disparaître _\- à son tour dans ce lieu, surtout qu'il était cette fois certain de l'identité de l'intrus.

\- Alors c'était ici que tu te planquais ? ragea-t-il en entrant dans un hangar abandonné.

Face à lui, l'armure luisante de l'Assassin Cruel paraissait briller d'intérêt à son égard. Le monstre se mit en posture de garde et Axel remarqua une vilaine bosse sur l'une de ses lames. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, fier et amer à la fois.

\- Il t'a mis une bonne correction, on dirait, ricana-t-il pourtant froid comme la glace. Ça, c'est bien le Roxas que je connais. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que ça fait de disparaître, gronda-t-il après quelques secondes en se mettant en position d'attaque, brûlant d'une haine incontrôlable.

Se mettant à tournoyer sur lui-même, l'adversaire frappa le Simili de ses deux lames, avant de reculer, confus sous l'effet de la parade. Du coin de l'œil, Axel remarqua que la lame blessée du Sans-Cœur s'était un peu plus fissurée. Roxas avait vraiment été à peu de choses de parvenir à son but, et ce simple fait irritait encore plus le roux. Enchaînant les combos, projetant son ennemi au loin sans lui laisser de répit, il n'accordait aucune faille dans ses attaques pour que la créature ne pût contre-attaquer.

Il recula de deux pas en le voyant se recroqueviller sur lui-même, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. De longues secondes passèrent avant que le monstre ne se jetât sur lui, l'effleurant à peine à cause de son trop peu d'élan. Deux tornades de métal rouge et argent touchèrent la créature de chaque côté, deux fois par leur effet de boomerang, et lui firent heurter un mur.

Un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, Axel s'approcha de nouveau. Un Simili ne trouvait pas de plaisir à tuer. Il ne trouvait de plaisir en rien, car, en l'absence de cœur, il ne pouvait en ressentir. Cependant, l'homme en manteau noir en était fort proche. Une colère sourde semblait bouillonner en lui, gonflant encore son assurance, motivant sa détermination et affinant ses gestes. Il était conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui : l'absence d'émotions et de douleur de son ennemi, alors que Roxas avait senti la vie le quitter peu à peu le silence qui régnait, alors qu'à peine trois semaines plus tôt, en ce même endroit résonnaient les cris de son ami et enfin sa supériorité face à cet ennemi pitoyable, détestable, qui avait osé lui ôter la seule chose à laquelle il tenait - la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir _humain_.

Encore un coup, et Roxas allait enfin être vengé, tant pis si les cœurs récoltés par la créature se dispersaient pour en former d'autres.

_Roxas, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance._

Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne à bout de ce redoutable ennemi, et fort heureusement, c'était à Axel que le destin avait confié cette mission. Il asséna un nouveau coup, sec et brusque, violent, à son adversaire, et c'en fût fini.

Une fois encore, il leva les yeux, suivant le mouvement des cœurs partant en quête d'un nouvel hôte. Il ne maniait pas la Keyblade, le Kingdom Hearts ne verrait jamais ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ces cœur, et lui ne récupèrerait sans doute jamais le sien…

Roxas avait été si près du but.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme reprit sa route, machinalement, éliminant d'un claquement de doigts les quelques Ombres qui tentaient régulièrement de lui barrer le chemin.

instinctivement et sans qu'il n'y prêtât la moindre attention, ses pas le menèrent place de la gare. Au pied du bâtiment, il releva les yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité et détailla les trains qui passaient, ainsi que l'horloge qui se dressait face à lui. De nouveau, ses pensées furent occupées par la même personne, sans qu'il n'y pût rien. C'était exactement à cet endroit que Roxas et lui avaient eu l'habitude de se retrouver, après chaque mission, pour y partager une glace à l'eau de mer.

Après une brève hésitation, il monta quelques marches : après tout, il avait eu l'habitude de venir là bien avant de connaître Roxas, c'était lui qui lui avait montré l'endroit, certes, mais son tout premier but n'avait pas de lien avec le jeune blond qui lui rappelait tant ce garçon rencontré enfant - Ventus, oui, c'était ça, son nom.

Non, la vraie raison pour laquelle il était venu là la première fois dans ce monde, en premier lieu, c'était…

Axel tourna la tête, persuadé d'avoir de nouveau vu quelque chose bouger. Un léger miaulement se fit entendre et il se détendit aussitôt, ça n'était qu'un simple chat, pas un nouvel ennemi, une tache de ténèbres ni une silhouette encapuchonnée.

Il recula de quelques pas et emprunta un chemin qu'il connaissait bien, depuis le temps. Descendre la rue, tout droit, tourner à droite tout en bas, et il y était : le marchand de glaces, un vieil homme chauve qui ne semblait pas se formaliser du fait de voir des hommes tout de noir vêtus, totalement inconnus et très souvent aussi fatigués que s'ils avaient participé à un triathlon venir lui acheter des glaces.

\- Oh, c'est toi ! déclara le vieillard avec un grand sourire, habitué à le voir. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu !

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revenir depuis un moment, avoua Axel.

Dans les yeux du senior, il pouvait clairement lire la question muette qu'il avait éludée, à savoir pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu plus tôt. Cet homme avait toujours eu l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien dire.

\- Comme d'habitude ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant sa glace bleue.

Axel hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. A côtoyer ainsi des gens normaux, il se sentait presque humain.

Il allait repartir quand le vendeur reprit la parole.

\- Et le gamin, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Axel s'arrêta net et ne se retourna pas pour répondre. Aux yeux de l'homme d'âge mur, il avait l'air totalement abattu par cette soudaine question.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'informa-t-il, plus doux et moins instigateur.

\- Il ne reviendra plus, conclut simplement le Simili en partant sans un regard en arrière, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le vendeur soupira lourdement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais hélas la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait déjà quitté les lieux.

\- A qui je vais vendre mes glaces, moi, maintenant ? se lamenta le vieillard.

Trois personnes faisaient régulièrement son business, mais si plus aucun ne venait acheter ses glaces, qu'allait-il devenir ?

* * *

Hâtant le pas, Axel retourna par habitude au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, le liquide sucré-salé composant sa glace fondant lentement sur sa main gantée. Silencieux comme jamais, il était perdu dans ses pensées, face au spectacle du crépuscule, ce moment normalement si bref durant lequel la lumière succombait aux ténèbres.

Dans ce monde invraisemblable, jamais elle ne plongeait totalement. Certains prenaient ce fait comme une lueur d'espoir métaphorique. D'autres, comme Axel en ce moment-là, comme un effroyable présage : à tout moment ils pouvaient rester bloqués à un stade intermédiaire, entre le passé et l'avenir, sans possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit.

Les pieds dans le vide, assis à sa place, habituelle, à chaque seconde qui passait, le Simili s'attendait à voir son ami débarquer, une glace à la main et feignant d'être agacé car il ne l'avait pas attendu pour aller en acheter une.

_ \- Dis, Axel, commença la Clé du Destin en fronçant les sourcils. Tout à l'heure, Xaldin a évoqué quelque chose en mission, et j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête…_

_ Il n'était pas rare de voir Roxas perturbé par une notion qu'un Simili aussi jeune que lui ne pouvait pas comprendre, cependant, cette fois sa frustration semblait dépasser toutes celles qu'il avait connues auparavant._

_ \- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit ? demanda Axel, croquant dans sa glace au parfum vanillé._

_ Le plus jeune prit son temps pour répondre, essayant de percer le mystère par lui-même et dévorant machinalement la glace qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant qu'elle ne fondît. Ce ne fût qu'une fois la dernière trace de nourriture disparue du bâtonnet qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole, les yeux rivés sur le bout de bois dépourvu de toute inscription._

_ \- C'est quoi exactement, l'amour ? se risqua le porteur de Keyblade après une longue hésitation._

_ Ce faisant, il releva ses grands yeux marins vers son ami qui manqua de s'y perdre._

_ Tout d'abord décontenancé par la question, le roux finit par répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, adoptant ce ton explicatif et un tant soit peu nostalgique, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait replonger dans ses souvenirs pour y trouver la réponse attendue._

_ \- C'est quelque chose que seule une personne avec un cœur peut comprendre, éluda-t-il finalement, son courage l'ayant quitté dès la seconde où il avait croisé le bleu brillant des yeux de Roxas._

_ \- Je veux essayer, insista encore le plus petit, dardant sur son ami un regard déterminé._

_ Se crispant imperceptiblement, Axel accepta finalement de lui donner des explications plus claires, quoiqu'assez vagues :_

_ \- C'est quand tu tiens énormément à quelqu'un, au point où tu te sens mal si cette personne se trouve loin de toi, et que tu penses toujours à elle… tenta-t-il, peu convaincu par sa propre réponse._

_ Fort heureusement pour lui, son jeune ami, lui, parut se satisfaire de cette idée. Après un long silence qu'il passa songeur, il reprit la parole, en regardant à l'horizon._

_ \- Un peu comme ce que je ressens pour toi, donc ? le questionna-t-il en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers lui._

_ Une lueur étrange faisait encore vaciller ses iris bleutés, et l'amateur de flammes se sentit chanceler._

_ \- C'est complètement différent ! le gronda-t-il presque. Je suis ton meilleur ami, Roxas, c'est tout ! Et nous n'avons pas de cœur. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_ Le blond détourna le regard pour fixer de nouveau l'horizon._

_ \- C'est assez contradictoire, lâcha-t-il, boudeur. Et je sais ce que je dis, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, si bien qu'Axel ne sut jamais s'il avait imaginé la chose ou si le numéro 13 avait effectivement prononcé ces mots._

_ C'est à partir de cet instant que l'homme aux chakrams avait commencé à regarder différemment son principal partenaire. Croquant une nouvelle fois dans sa glace, les deux compagnons étaient restés silencieux un long moment avant de rentrer à la Citadelle._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Axel sursauta violemment quand une autre voix s'incrusta dans son souvenir, une voix qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là.

_\- Alors, tu viens ?_

_ La silhouette encapuchonnée de Roxas se transforma peu à peu, changeant de forme pour s'accorder à la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots, et bientôt la Tour de l'Horloge fit place à un environnement fleuri, bordé de maisons de pierres._

_ Le Jardin Radieux, là où Axel avait vécu son humanité en tant que Lea, cela semblait remonter à plusieurs siècles._

_ Face à lui, Isa le fixait, impatient sous son sang-froid apparent._

_ \- Eh ! Laisse-moi au moins finir ma glace ! râla son ami en se levant sans se presser._

Axel, lui, semblait assister à son propre souvenir, comme une tierce personne, une situation plutôt perturbante, il fallait bien l'avouer.

_\- Tu ne fais que ça de tes journées, Lea, soupira celui aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire en coin à peine visible._

_ \- C'est totalement faux ! objecta le roux, son bâtonnet entre les dents. Et tu le sais très bien !_

_ Être à court d'arguments n'avait jamais empêché Lea de contredire son ami, c'était même devenu un sport dans lequel il excellait. Malheureusement pour lui, Isa prenait un malin plaisir à réfuter toutes ses protestations._

_ \- Ah, pardon. J'avais oublié que tu t'amusais aussi à casser les carreaux de Picsou avec tes frisbees, railla celui aux cheveux bleus en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_ Lea sauta seul sur ses pieds, offusqué._

_ \- Il y avait du vent, ce jour-là !_

_ \- Trois semaines de suite ?_

_ Lea, les joues rosies, se tut, fixant l'air moqueur qu'arborait le garçon qui était censé être son ami. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il le défia du regard, il éclata de rire, avant de le tirer par le bras._

_ \- Isa, paye-moi une glace !_

_ C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, et l'intéressé soupira lourdement en lançant un regard blasé à la pile électrique qui lui servait de meilleur ami._

Verts, les mêmes que les siens, se souvint Axel avec une pointe de nostalgie, et une autre chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur. A cette époque, les yeux d'Isa n'avaient pas encore pris cette teinte dorée distinctive des Ténèbres.

_ \- Seulement si tu es plus rapide._

_ Avant même que Lea n'eût compris le sens de ses paroles, Isa s'était déjà dégagé de sa prise et courait, plusieurs mètres devant lui._

_ \- Tricheur ! s'indigna le roux en tentant de lancer l'un de ses fidèles frisbees dans les jambes de son ami, avec trop peu de force pour le toucher. Isa ! Reviens ici !_

_ Il détestait quand celui aux cheveux bleus se lâchait de la sorte : ça, c'était _son_ rôle ! Isa, lui, était celui des deux qui était posé et stratégique !_

_ Grommelant des paroles inintelligibles, Lea partit à la poursuite de ce traître qui l'avait pris par surprise, pestant encore au rythme de leurs pas martelant le sol._

_ Malgré tout, ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et rien ne pourrait changer ça… Du moins le pensaient-ils._

Une nouvelle fois, le souvenir se modifia et Axel reprit sa place de sujet, et non plus de spectateur. Après mûre réflexion, il aurait préféré rester simple observateur de la scène.

_\- Nous sommes venus ici ensemble, on avait un but, tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta Axel alors que Saïx passait, seul pour une fois, dans un couloir._

_ \- La situation n'est plus la même, répondit l'autre, froid comme la glace qui semblait remplacer son cœur absent. Xemnas a besoin de mes service, et être aussi proche de lui me permet de tout connaître au sein de l'Organisation. Je n'ai pas oublié, Axel, conclut-il avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix._

_ Un rire amer secoua le roux quand il franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte de sortie._

_ \- Bien sûr, et j'imagine qu'il a aussi besoin de toi pour la lui tenir quand il va pisser ?_

_ Cette réplique était tout sauf digne de l'adulte qu'était désormais le numéro 8, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il en avait assez de voir Saïx satisfaire toutes les volontés de Xemnas, quand bien même fût-il son bras droit._

_ Son bras droit… un nouveau rire jaune le secoua : oui, ça allait vraiment bien avec sa dernière répartie, finalement._

_ Les jours qui suivirent, Axel et Saïx firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord tacite qui décrétait que rien ne s'était passé, et agissaient dans cette optique._

_ Cependant, quelque chose semblait s'être brisé entre eux… Et le pire était encore que ça ne faisait que commencer…_

_ Ils avaient intégré l'Organisation XIII en même temps, dans un but précis, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Enfants, déjà, ils avaient tenté d'infiltrer le château d'Ansem, ça avait été leur objectif. Puis tout avait dérapé, le jour où ces étrangers avaient commencé à arriver dans leur monde, apportant avec eux Ténèbres et désolation._

_ « Je ne t'oublierai pas. Et pourtant, j'essaie ! »_

_ Finalement, Isa semblait y être parvenu…_

\- Attends ! hurla Axel en se redressant d'un coup, manquant par la même occasion de tomber dans le vide.

Totalement déboussolé, il lui fallut un long moment pour comprendre qu'il était toujours au sommet du clocher de la gare et qu'il s'était assoupi à force de ressasser le passé.

Une main sur le front, il observa la chute du bâtonnet de glace dans le vide, trop perturbé pour avoir le vertige.

Tout son rêve n'avait été basé que sur des souvenirs réels, importants et/ou douloureux pour lui.

Douloureux ? Non, il était un Simili, il ne pouvait pas avoir mal, son cœur ne pouvait pas se serrer à la simple évocation de ces souvenirs… Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ?

\- Encore un souvenir, se persuada-t-il en se relevant.

Avançant vers l'ombre, il ouvrit un Couloir Obscur pour lui permettre de rentrer à la Citadelle. Après tout, sa mission était finie depuis bien longtemps, et il avait même fait du zèle en achevant celle de Roxas.

Avec un dernier regard en contrebas, il avança dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

Se rendant au bureau de Xemnas afin de lui rendre son rapport, Saïx fut étonné de voir apparaître Axel au détour d'un couloir. Cela faisait trois jours que le Simili avait été inopinément envoyé à la Cité du Crépuscule.

\- Tu reviens enfin, constata le second du Supérieur, toujours aussi distant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Axel secoua légèrement la tête, encore à moitié dans ses rêves étranges, il avait presque cru que Saïx s'était inquiété pour lui. Le voir aussi froid l'irrita aussitôt.

\- J'ai dû passer deux jours à chercher ton foutu Sans-Cœur, il se planquait.

\- La mission a été menée à bien ?

\- Oui, siffla le rouquin, et j'ai aussi éliminé l'Assassin Cruel.

\- Très bien, au moins un capable de faire ça, conclut Saïx sur un ton qui mettait fin à toute discussion.

L'autre Simili ne sut pas comment prendre cette réflexion. Un doute s'imposa à lui, et il préféra demander une précision.

\- L'un d'entre nous s'est encore fait avoir ? le questionna-t-il, visiblement perturbé.

Un froid encore plus glacial s'installa entre eux quand celui à la claymore répondit par la négative.

\- Donc tu parlais de Roxas ? gronda Axel, aussi menaçant que plus tôt face au Sans-Cœur qui lui avait ravi son ami – ou plus encore.

Se contentant de le fixer d'un air imperturbable, Saïx ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva encore plus son ancien ami. Tout comme avec Larxene quelques jours plus tôt, il le saisit par le sol, haineux mais incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

\- Ça t'arrange qu'il soit mort, pas vrai ? T'as jamais pu le supporter, aboya le pyromane, laissant éclater tout son ressentiment.

Cette fois, l'homme aux yeux dorés ne resta pas de marbre et répliqua.

\- Il n'était qu'un outil de plus, il aurait fini par nous poser problème.

C'était là son opinion personnelle, jamais Xemnas n'avait laissé ne serait-ce que sous-entendre cette éventualité, du moins pas jusque-là.

\- Nous n'avons pas de cœur, Axel, les sentiments nous sont étrangers, cesse de t'aveugler, tenta-t-il encore de le raisonner.

Hélas, ça n'étaient pas là des mots qu'il fallait dire, et l'interpellé resserra un peu plus sa prise. D'abord Larxene, ensuite lui… Depuis le temps qu'on lui répétait, il l'avait bien compris, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur !

Au loin, une vague mélodie retentissait. « Et je te hais de tout mon corps », chantonna Demyx, reprenant les paroles de Kyo, avant de se prendre une réflexion moqueuse de Xigbar, dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Xigbar a raison, cracha Axel. C'est toi le plus aveugle de nous tous.

Sur ces paroles, il le lâcha, lui infligeant une poussée qui l'envoya dans le mur sans que le Devin Lunaire ne cherchât à l'éviter. Sombre et silencieux, ce dernier reprit son chemin initial, Axel partant dans la direction opposée.

\- Tout ça est révolu, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de s'ôter cet instant de l'esprit.

* * *

De retour dans la Zone Grise, tentant de se vider la tête en se laissant porter par les notes jouées par Demyx, Axel ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents, ignorant royalement le regard de Vexen et savourant à la place l'absence de la Nymphe Furieuse.

Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que la haine refusait de le quitter, c'était comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur, comme une combustion spontanée. Et ces souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le hanter…

Roxas, Isa, ce qu'il avait perdu et ce rien qui lui restait.

Tant de chemins différents, de petits détails qui changeaient tout.

Et encore cette horrible sensation, véritable torture, qui le rongeait comme un mal virulent.

* * *

Une fois le rapport rendu, Saïx ne s'attarda pas dans les lieux communs, préférant rejoindre ses quartiers. De sa fenêtre, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout Illusiopolis, mais encore plus sur le Kingdom Hearts qui ce soir-là brillait d'une lueur rousse.

Plutôt que de s'allonger sur son lit à laisser voguer ses pensées, il s'assit à son bureau, consciencieux, avant de sortir un carnet épais et un crayon de son tiroir.

Cela faisait un moment déjà que ce rituel avait commencé, et il ne se sentait plus tranquille s'il ne le remplissait pas régulièrement. Griffonnant quelques mots, raturant plus que de raison, Saïx se laissait aller en s'assurant quand même de ne pas être dérangé, même si jamais personne ne se serait risqué à entrer dans ses quartiers.

De plus en plus souvent, le passé refaisait surface dans son esprit, avec une vivacité et une précision qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le ciel nocturne, avant de se reposer naturellement sur le papier jauni où il déposa encore quelques mots.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait perdu son cœur, de la sensation horrible que ça avait été, et jamais cette douleur ne semblait réellement le quitter. Pire encore, elle se réveillait ponctuellement, et certains sujets paraissaient être plus propices à cet éveil forcé.

Epuisé, il ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit en sursaut après avoir vu deux flammes vertes danser devant lui.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de dédain.

\- Tout ça est révolu, répéta-t-il de nouveau.

Dans la Zone Grise, Demyx reprenait sa chanson du premier jour.


	3. Et que je ne guérissais pas

**Chapitre 3**

**Et que je ne guérissais pas**

Le jour qui suivit leur altercation, Saïx accorda de nouveau un jour de repos à tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII, sans autre raison particulière que le manque de missions. Ainsi, la Zone Grise accueillait des visiteurs qu'elle ne voyait que rarement en temps normal, pour ne pas dire jamais.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi il est toujours ici, s'il ne veut pas partir en mission ? contra Xaldin, en grande conversation avec Luxord.

\- Il a sans doute besoin de se sentir aimé, ironisa Xigbar, les yeux fixés sur les cartes qu'abattait le blond sur la table.

Face à eux, Lexaeus semblait très concentré sur la partie, réfléchissant à la prochaine carte à placer pour contrer le jeu extraordinaire du numéro 10. Un sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci savourait déjà la victoire qu'il allait décrocher dans peu de temps.

Axel apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Bien dormi ? se moqua Luxord en posant une main exceptionnelle qui lui valut de gagner la partie de poker débutée des heures plus tôt et qu'il avait menée d'une main de maître.

Un bâillement des moins discrets lui répondit, déclenchant un léger rire de la part du Joueur du Destin. Ce dernier sursauta quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Lexaeus claqua son poing sur la table, fusillant le blond d'un air accusateur.

\- On t'a vu tricher, le menaça Xigbar à son tour.

S'ensuivit alors un débat animé sur les méthodes de jeu très controversées du maître des cartes.

\- Eh, Xaldin ! l'interpela le numéro 8, une fois la tension apaisée.

Luxord avait bien failli finir épinglé au mur par les lances du numéro 3, mais fort heureusement pour lui le passage de Xemnas et Saïx dans le couloir lui avait évité cette situation désagréable.

L'ancien garde du Jardin Radieux tourna la tête vers celui qu'il y avait croisé plusieurs fois, interrogatif mais sec. Axel se ravisa à la dernière minute, sombre, et partit plutôt s'asseoir à côté du mélomane dont parlait le petit groupe lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aborder un sujet aussi futile, encore moins en public. Et ce, même si Roxas l'avait hanté toute la nuit.

Non, vraiment, jamais Axel n'aborderait un sujet tel que l'amour ou les sentiments avec les membres de l'Organisation, ni avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention, ou plutôt une absence.

\- Saïx déserte son poste ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

La moitié des membres avait tendance à oublier qu'Axel et lui avaient été proches autrefois : pour eux, il était tout simplement inconcevable que cet homme si froid eût un jour eu un cœur, encore moins un ami.

\- Xemnas est sans doute parti le promener, railla l'Archer, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Zexion, assis en silence depuis le début, tourna les yeux vers lui. Il était rare de sentir de l'animosité émaner de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel au sein même de l'Organisation. Cependant, il paraissait sujet à certaines sautes d'humeur, aussi impossible que cela fût.

Deux yeux dorés se plantèrent dans ceux, calmes et profonds, du Conspirateur Ténébreux. Humains, Braig et Ienzo avaient été amenés à passer du temps ensemble, et la présence du jeune orphelin n'avait jamais dérangé aucun des apprentis d'Ansem, pas même lui. Il était donc normal de penser qu'ils se connaissaient assez, bien que Zexion fût plutôt parcimonieux dans ses rapports avec les autres.

\- T'as le droit de parler, au lieu d'observer sans rien dire, lui fit remarquer le numéro 2 en retrouvant ce ton sarcastique dont il usait si souvent.

Pendant ce temps, Axel se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire celui qui leur confiait habituellement les missions.

\- Bah, c'est pas mes affaires, conclut-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Et quelqu'un a vu Marluxia ? continua-t-il.

\- Pas depuis plusieurs jours.

Ne se préoccupant pas de qui lui avait répondu – ça lui importait peu tant que Larxene ne venait pas briser sa quiétude -, il grimaça sur une fausse note de la Mélopée Nocturne.

\- Tu t'arranges vraiment pas, ricana-t-il.

\- Si X-face et cette sale sorcière ne s'amusaient pas à me l'abimer ! se lamenta l'autre en serrant son instrument comme un bien précieux. J'avais enfin trouvé un nouveau truc à jouer, soupira-t-il ensuite.

\- Et tu la trouves où, ton inspiration ?

\- Ca me vient comme ça, déclara fièrement le blond avec un grand sourire.

Deux yeux bleu-gris les fixaient sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ne dit-on pas que la musique vient du cœur ? Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air de poser de problème au mélomane de l'Organisation.

* * *

Rapport 1.a

« Jour 183.

Xemnas semble nourrir des plans de plus en complexes. Il m'a demandé de trouver un nouveau porteur de Keyblade, peu importe les moyens. Cela paraît mission impossible, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Les missions de reconnaissance vont bientôt reprendre.

Autre fait : certains membres semblent de plus en plus absents, il se trame quelque chose.

[rature]Axel a l'air de ne se douter de rien.[/rature] »

* * *

\- Qui a foutu de la boue dans ma chambre ? hurla une voix à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

A première vue, Larxene était réveillée et en pétard, deux mauvaises nouvelles pour quiconque avait un minimum de bon sens.

\- Demyx, qu'as-tu encore fait ? le réprimanda Luxord sans quitter des yeux le tarot qu'il s'essayait à tirer.

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! se défendit l'accusé, sans doute un poil trop exagérément pour en être crédible.

Deux secondes plus tard à peine, la furie débarquait dans la pièce, attrapait le blond par le col et le soulevait de son siège.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, tu vas me le payer, ragea-t-elle.

Après l'avoir violemment envoyé au sol, la Nymphe Furieuse repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le traînant par la capuche et prenant bien soin de lui faire heurter tous les murs tout en lui coupant la respiration. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- C'est pas moi, je te dis, ça doit être les Reflets ! gémit la pauvre victime sans convaincre personne.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? capta Xaldin, un peu trop tard.

\- Larxene.

Derrière le Joueur du Destin, un Simili non humanoïde traîna ce qui lui servait de pieds, laissant derrière lui une longue marque brunâtre et humide.

* * *

Après avoir posé son stylo et soigneusement rangé ses affaires, Saïx se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Il y était resté depuis que Xemnas l'avait convoqué pour parler du problème des cœurs qui se réincarnaient. L'unique solution était de trouver quelqu'un à envoyer comme appât. Bien entendu, seuls Xigbar et lui étaient au courant, et un nom leur était venu aux lèvres, naturellement.

Le membre de l'Organisation ayant la meilleure technique de fuite serait celui qui leur servirait de leurre. Oh, évidemment, l'Archer aurait pu y aller lui-même, mais envoyer Demyx signifiait être certain que Sora resterait en vie, contrairement à Xigbar dont un tir mal placé pouvait aisément venir à bout du jeune Elu.

\- Demyx, commença Saïx de son ton monocorde et professionnel, faisant sursauter l'interpelé. Il y a une mission pour toi.

Le numéro 9 avait survécu à son entrevue en tête à tête avec Larxene, donnant une nouvelle preuve – si elle avait été nécessaire – de son habileté à se défiler.

\- Encore ? Mais c'était pas un jour de repos ? contesta-t-il, déjà abattu rien que par l'idée.

\- Non, les missions manquent, rien de plus.

\- Mais franchement, à quoi ça sert ? continua le blond sur sa lancée, agaçant un peu plus le Devin Lunaire. On élimine des Sans-Cœurs qui reviennent ailleurs deux minutes plus tard… Quitte à faire un truc inutile, autant ne rien faire du tout ! conclut-il brillamment.

\- Tu pars en reconnaissance au Pays Imaginaire. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il plus sèchement devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur.

Soupirant de soulagement une fois le Simili passé dans le Couloir Obscur, Saïx lança un regard en arrière, étonné de n'y trouver personne prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Axel était-il malade ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il reprit son chemin à travers la Citadelle, s'assurant que tout se passait bien. Il fut étonné de voir Zexion écrire plutôt que lire, mais sans doute avoir été en grande partie élevé par Vexen laissait-il des traces.

Ralentissant devant une porte, le second de Xemnas hâta le pas en entendant quelqu'un approcher, maîtrisant parfaitement son masque d'indifférence.

Une feuille de papier blanc vola devant lui, qu'il ramassa. Dessus était dessinés une Keyblade banale, apparemment en bois vu la couleur, et un château en arrière-plan. On aurait dit le coup de pastel de Naminé.

Saïx s'empressa de la froisser et la jeta par-dessus son épaule, accélérant encore son rythme en retournant sur ses pas. Bientôt, il devrait songer à se racheter un nouveau carnet.

* * *

Retourné dans sa chambre, de nouveau allongé sur son lit comme chaque fois qu'il n'avait aucune activité pour s'occuper, Axel se perdait encore dans ses pensées, écoutant distraitement les conversations étouffées qui lui parvenaient du couloir.

Une bombe aurait pu exploser à côté de lui qu'il n'aurait toutefois pas sursauté, bien trop songeur pour cela. Il avait toujours été du genre à se remémorer sa vie humaine sans en parler, notamment aux côtés de Roxas. Manger des glaces avec lui à la Cité du Crépuscule était vite devenu une habitude, un fait incontournable, et malgré tout durant un long moment, il avait espéré pouvoir à nouveau partager cet instant avec son ancien meilleur ami, comme autrefois.

Il repensa aux trois enfants qui avaient laissé un mot à Roxas. A cette heure, ils devaient tout juste être rentrés chez eux. Curieusement, un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se faisait de nouveau happer par les souvenirs.

_ \- Lea, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es malade ?_

_ Le roux releva la tête en entendant la voix sarcastique de son ami._

_ \- Isa, sale traître ! Comment t'as pu faire tes devoirs au début des vacances ?! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! Normalement, les amis, ça s'entraide !_

_ Isa haussa les sourcils, légèrement amusé par la situation et surtout par le pétrin dans lequel se trouvait Lea. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur, délaissant les livres éparpillés autour de lui, et croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air résolument boudeur. Habituellement, Isa et lui passaient leurs vacances à s'amuser pour au final crouler sous la tonne de devoirs que leur avaient donnée leurs professeurs. Jusque-là, ils s'en étaient toujours plutôt bien sortis en s'entraidant les derniers jours avant l'échéance. Cette fois, cependant, Isa l'avait trahi, le laissant seul affronter les deux livres à lire, les fiches de lecture à faire, les deux pages d'exercices de physique et de maths et un mois de leçons de biologie et d'Histoire des mondes à connaître par cœur._

_ \- Quelle idée de faire ça dehors, lui fit alors remarquer celui aux cheveux bleus._

_ En effet, le garçon aux frisbees s'était installé dehors à l'ombre d'un arbre, son sac renversé à sa droite. Livres et crayons étaient dispersés tout autour de lui, formant un demi-cercle dont il était le centre._

_ Ne relevant pas, Lea se rallongea sur le ventre, se tenant la tête d'une main crispée sur une poignée de ses cheveux flamboyants. Il mordilla son stylo sans prêter attention à son ami qui s'adossa à l'arbre derrière lui. Il savait que Lea était loin d'être idiot, mais sa capacité de concentration durant les cours relevait de la pure fiction. Ainsi, il devait chercher les réponses dans les leçons que lui avaient prêtées Isa tout au long de l'année, ce qui s'avérait fastidieux et assurément chronophage._

_ Isa se laissa glisser à côté de lui et fouilla dans le sac de son ami, voyant que les deux frisbees avaient été sauvagement remis au fond du bagage, certainement quand Lea s'était énervé en prenant ses affaires. Il coula un regard au cahier de physique de l'autre garçon et vit que sa leçon portait sur les longueurs d'ondes et la lumière._

_ \- Eh, Isa, l'interpela le roux, un sourire dans la voix. « De toutes les couleurs, la lumière rouge est celle qui va le plus loin », lut-il à voix haute. Ça doit être pour ça que je te surpasse dans tous les domaines ! déclara-t-il en indiquant ses cheveux._

_ \- Pourtant, t'es pas plus brillant, répliqua aussitôt l'autre._

_ Lea éclata de rire._

_ \- Ça c'est uniquement ce que je te laisse croire ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_ Isa leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe aux côtés de son ami qui pesta._

_ Après dix minutes, Isa se redressa en soupirant._

_ \- Tu me fais vraiment pitié… Allez, je vais t'aider._

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu t'ennuierais, sans moi ! déclara Lea en lui adressant un sourire radieux, l'un de ceux qui vous réchauffaient le cœur plus que de raison. T'as de la chance que je m'occupe de faire travailler ton intelligence !_

Axel poussa un long soupir, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il était vrai qu'Isa avait toujours été plus attentif – et il devait bien l'admettre, _légèrement_ plus intelligent que lui -, mais des deux, il avait aussi été celui qui s'était le plus approché des Ténèbres, et ça, ses iris dorés pouvaient facilement en témoigner.

« Tu as changé ». Le son de la voix de Saïx résonnait dans son esprit, répétitif, puissant comme les cloches d'une horloge.

Il passa une main sur les deux taches violettes qui ornaient son visage, las et éprouvé.

\- Pas autant que toi… _Isa._

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, les douze membres au complet se réunirent dans ce qui leur servait de salle à manger. Ce soir-là, le repas avait été préparé par Marluxia et chacun savait que ça voulait dire : salade, légumes… Tout sauf la viande qu'ils attendaient depuis des jours. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu le bonheur d'en trouver, Axel s'était laissé distraire aux fourneaux et la nourriture carbonisée n'avait pas fait l'unanimité.

Les heures de repas étaient les seuls moments où tous se retrouvaient ensemble, au même endroit et au même moment, en plus des réunions, bien évidemment.

A côté de la place attribuée à Marluxia, une chaise vide illustrait l'absence de leur treizième membre que même Demyx et Xigbar semblaient regretter, en moindre mesure.

Le Simili blond était d'ailleurs revenu de son escapade sans nouvelles : le monde était désert, si on exceptait la présence des autochtones.

\- C'est qui qui cuisine ? demanda-t-il, la tête ailleurs. Roxas ?

Un léger malaise s'installa durant lequel le numéro 9 se fit tout petit. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes qui fit semblant de rien.

Les membres prirent place à table suivant leur numéro d'arrivée dans l'Organisation, Xemnas supervisant le repas à la place du roi. Le temps passa lentement dans un silence seulement brisé par les bruits de couverts, avant que Xigbar ne se décide à lancer un sujet de conversation.

\- Tu travailles toujours sur tes Répliques, Vexen ?

\- On mange ! souligna Larxene, déjà dégoûtée par le discours dans lequel allait se lancer le scientifique.

\- Pas exactement, répondit simplement celui-ci à la surprise générale.

Quelques regards curieux glissèrent vers lui, mais sans plus d'intérêt que celui porté à un spectacle de rue.

\- Zexion m'aide à éplucher les livres pour permettre de stabiliser le processus, reprit-il, perdant aussitôt tous ses auditeurs.

L'atmosphère se détendit vite et d'autres sujets fusèrent, ponctués par les grognements de la blonde qui n'appréciait pas tout ce brouhaha.

Seules trois places restaient silencieuses alors que même Lexaeus s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir la bouche. En effet, les numéros 7, 8 et 9 n'avaient pas l'air très enclins au dialogue.

Demyx se faisait le plus discret possible, se morfondant sur sa maladresse chaque fois que le sujet touchait de près ou de loin à Roxas. Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien, en ce moment, même sa musique le fuyait. Et l'homme à sa gauche ne lui laissait pas vraiment la liberté de faire une bêtise.

Saïx, justement, restait concentré sur son assiette, ne parlant pas, comme à son habitude, mais ne prêtant aucune attention à celui qui était assis presque face à lui.

Axel, enfin, paraissait plus sombre que jamais, son masque d'impassibilité étant tombé à l'instant même où il avait eu le goût horrible de cette salade en bouche.

Deux heures plus tard, Marluxia enfermé dans la cuisine pour faire la plonge et se débarrasser de la tonne de restes qu'il y avait toujours après l'un de ses plats, tout le monde avait quitté la salle à manger.

Alors que la plupart des membres partaient retrouver leurs chambres respectives, l'un d'entre eux rejoignait toujours la Zone Grise jusque tard la nuit. A défaut de trouver de nouvelles mélodies, Demyx répétait en boucle la même chanson.

* * *

Rapport 1.i

« Les recherches évoluent. Le sujet α se porte bien, il continue de vivre sans se soucier du reste, espérons qu'il survive jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des résultats.

Jour 21 :

Le sujet Δ a toujours l'air perturbé, ses réactions sont de plus en plus intéressantes. L'expérience se déroule parfaitement, mais le phénomène a l'air de se répandre… Et si Vexen avait raison ? »


	4. De m'occuper des cas comme ça

_**Je publie ce chapitre 4 en faisant une petite dédicace à une fangirl que j'aime beaucoup. Joyeux anniversaire, Emma ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**De m'occuper des cas comme ça**

\- J'ai besoin d'aliments. Je ne peux pas cuisiner dans ces conditions ! gronda Xaldin d'un ton sans appel.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il ouvrit un placard, manquant d'en décrocher la porte. Un Reflet qui était caché à l'intérieur s'échappa précipitamment entre les jambes de Saïx qui serra les dents. Dans le meuble ne restaient que des miettes et divers emballages plastiques, tout au fond était même dissimulée, inexplicablement, une peluche de dauphin dont personne à l'Organisation ne connaissait la provenance – ou plus exactement, personne qui n'osait l'admettre.

Bientôt, une nouvelle personne apparut dans la pièce, les cheveux à demi roussis, le visage noir et couvert de cendres et arborant un air si calme qu'il n'en était que plus menaçant.

\- Il me faut un nouveau verrou, siffla Vexen entre ses dents.

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à faire des exp…

Le numéro 7 fut interrompu par des contestations venant de toutes parts : non, Axel n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre de Vexen, il utilisait des produits inflammables si, il avait besoin de faire des expériences, c'était sa seule occupation non, personne ne voulait remanger de la salade le soir.

\- Taisez-vous ! hurla leur supérieur si fort qu'ils s'exécutèrent alors que d'autres arrivaient pour se lamenter à leur tour. Cette Organisation n'est pas le bureau des plaintes. Vexen, note ce dont chacun a besoin, et partez faire des courses, mais _surtout_ ne restez pas ici ! s'emporta-t-il.

Déclarant ensuite qu'il avait besoin d'air, Saïx s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce, contenant bien mal l'irritation que provoquaient chez lui ces véritables gamins incapables de régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes.

\- Vous avez fait péter un plomb à X-face ? lâcha finalement Demyx qui venait justement aux nouvelles, curieux face à tant de bruit et désormais impressionné.

Les deux autres, tout aussi étonnés, fixaient la porte que celui aux cheveux bleus venait de passer, de même que certains qui étaient venus les rejoindre pour signaler ce qui n'allait pas.

Exécutant l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, le Savant Glacial sortit un carnet et un crayon de sa poche. Après avoir poussé un soupir et fusillé la moitié des personnes présentes du regard, il leur ordonna de se mettre en rang afin d'inventorier leurs problèmes. Il s'avéra que, comme l'avait prédit le Devin Lunaire, des courses s'imposaient – et malheureusement, le réapprovisionnement par Mogs se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

De plus, en relisant ses notes, le scientifique nota que tout comme Saïx, Axel semblait avoir besoin de se changer les idées : il était la cause de la majeure partie des problèmes des membres concernés.

Tout d'abord, l'explosion du laboratoire improvisé de Vexen lui était due – « On n'a vraiment pas idée de jouer avec du feu près d'un laboratoire ! » répéta encore le blond. Ensuite, la combustion spontanée des cartes de Luxord ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard. Enfin, le sitar de Demyx s'était désaccordé à cause de la chaleur, produisant désormais un son horrible. Et si Xaldin devait se mettre aux fourneaux le soir même, autant acheter de la viande et en éloigner le dangereux pyromane.

Xemnas, cloîtré dans son bureau, ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus que ça de l'état de ses troupes. Tant qu'il était nourri et qu'on lui obéissait, le Supérieur ne se montrait que rarement, hormis pour les « réunions d'informations sur le Kingdom Hearts » qu'il leur imposait.

* * *

\- Axel, tu régleras la note.

Le roux soupira lourdement, affichant un air blasé.

\- Seulement si tu contrôles ses achats, concéda-t-il enfin, dents serrées, en désignant le musicien qui les avait accompagnés, Xaldin, Vexen et lui.

Déambulant dans un dédalle de rayons de magasins, les quatre Similis remplissaient le caddie d'un air morne. C'est alors qu'une exclamation franchit les lèvres du mélomane. Fort heureusement pour lui, Vexen et Xaldin venaient de partir chacun de leur côté et seuls restaient ensemble les numéros 8 et 9.

Axel coula un regard à son camarade, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore vu ? soupira-t-il de nouveau, bien que curieux.

\- Regarde ! s'émerveilla le blond devant une fontaine à chocolat.

Décidément, Demyx était un véritable gamin, par moments. Il oscillait entre son côté flemmard et lâche et son côté idiot, ne semblant jamais vraiment trouver de juste milieu.

Au-delà de son oisiveté, il paraissait néanmoins nourrir une véritable passion pour tout ce qui était liquide ou aquatique et tout ce qui touchait au domaine de la musique.

Le lanceur de chakrams n'osa cependant pas lui demander si Shibuya, le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui était de loin l'un de plus modernes qu'ils eussent jamais visité, était son monde d'origine, celui dans lequel il avait grandi, humain. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, et il ne connaissait même pas le nom du blond lors de sa précédente vie.

\- Axel ! l'appela encore l'autre, véritable enfant un matin de Noël. Tu penses que X-face accepterait qu'on ait une machine à barbes à papa ?

Haussant un sourcil, l'interpelé hésita quelques secondes à prendre la remarque au sérieux, avant de réaliser qu'il l'était totalement. Regardant si leurs deux accompagnateurs étaient là, il décida finalement de s'amuser un peu.

\- Non, mais je suis sûr que Xemnas serait ravi de voir quelques feux d'artifice pendant sa prochaine réunion, se moqua-t-il.

Comprenant qu'on riait une fois de plus de lui, l'autre Simili se rembrunit quelques peu avant de fixer le caddie d'un air absent.

\- Demyx, ne fais pas ça…

Un sourire en coin déforma soudainement les lèvres de la Mélopée Nocturne, sadique. Sans préavis, celui-ci s'élança sur le chariot et se laissa rouler en riant aux éclats, Axel courant derrière lui pour tenter de le rattraper avant que sa bêtise ne se transformât en catastrophe.

Rattrapant enfin l'engin avant qu'il ne heurtât un quelconque rayon, le roux soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu peux pas être un peu responsable ? grogna-t-il, excédé.

\- On fait la course ? lui proposa en contrepartie l'autre avec un sourire de défi.

Demyx s'était décidé à lui changer les idées, Axel et Xigbar étant ceux avec lesquels il s'entendait le mieux à l'Organisation. Même s'ils lui faisaient des remarques acerbes bien placées par moments, eux ne le martyrisaient pas comme le faisaient Larxene ou Marluxia. Le seul autre avec qui il n'avait pas réellement de problèmes était Zexion dont il se souvenait à peine s'il lui avait déjà adressé la parole.

Contrairement à toute attente, le roux hocha la tête, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres, comprenant exactement où voulait en venir le numéro 9. Après tout, ce dernier était encore ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami au sein de l'Organisation, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Demyx qui se dit qu'enfin il arrivait à faire quelque chose d'utile. Ça avait au moins le mérite de réparer son terrible faux pas de la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes était de retour avec un nouveau caddie. D'un œil critique, il considéra celui de son adversaire puis le sien et prit l'initiative d'équilibrer le poids dans les deux. Après avoir trouvé une allée suffisamment grande et dégagée – par bonheur le magasin était quasiment désert -, les deux Similis insouciants se jaugèrent du regard.

\- C'est moi qui lance le départ ! déclara le musicien en levant le bras.

Un pied sur le montant du caddie, l'autre sur le sol, les deux adversaires fixaient leur but : le point d'arrivée était déterminé par deux tas de papier WC qui avaient été soigneusement entreposés par les employés du magasin.

Plus pour longtemps. Au signal, les deux s'élancèrent sans retenue aucune. De son allée, Vexen vit passer deux adolescents attardés qui s'étaient improvisé une trottinette avec les caddies du magasin. Crispé, il observa l'autre blond manquer de peu le pied de Xaldin qui sortait d'un autre rayon. Axel, quant à lui, esquiva un panneau qui pendait trop bas en se penchant vers son nouveau moyen de transport. La conséquence fut qu'il tomba à la renverse à l'intérieur de celui-ci, désormais incapable de le diriger et dans une posture à la fois improbable et assez douloureuse.

\- Demyx ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla-t-il alors que celui-ci, à qui il ne fallait visiblement pas confier la conduire d'un quelconque engin mobile, se dirigeait droit vers lui.

Le destin frappa, et les deux compères se percutèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant alors que leurs deux baby-sitters semblaient se demander s'il fallait attendre avant de les supprimer définitivement ou si le faire maintenant était plus judicieux.

Après un magnifique vol plané tout droit dans une pile de livres, Axel resta étendu quelques secondes à fixer celui qui avait eu le malheur de finir dans la peinture rose. Tous deux se fixèrent quelques longues secondes de plus, avant de se précipiter vers ce qu'ils avaient établi comme étant le point d'arrivée.

\- J'ai gagné ! hurla Demyx avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi en fixant quelque chose par-delà l'épaule du numéro 8. Cours ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en joignant le geste à la parole.

A peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, le lâche sortait du magasin en trombes, Axel sur les talons. Une lance envoyée comme un javelot frôla la tête de celui qui était à la traîne. Un simple avertissement, mais s'ils recommençaient, Xaldin ne les raterait pas.

Les deux fuyards s'arrêtèrent plusieurs rues plus loin. Axel fixa Demyx quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, bien qu'à bout de souffle. Cette course lui rappelait une époque ancienne, lorsqu'il fuyait son foyer pour sécher les cours. Il était d'accord pour faire les corvées, mais ça, non, il n'avait jamais réussi à y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

Les yeux bleu-gris du musicien se posèrent sur lui, plus sérieux et presque effrayés :

\- Il a bien failli nous tuer ! manqua-t-il de hurler en regardant dans la direction dont ils venaient.

\- S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, on n'aurait pas cette conversation, contra l'autre.

Axel était heureux d'avoir pu un peu relâcher la pression. Il espérait maintenant que Vexen et Xaldin retournassent à la citadelle sans eux, les laissant en paix autant que possible. Après une heure à tourner en ville, ils en conclurent qu'effectivement c'était bien le cas, et que les deux autres avaient été bien contents d'éloigner la viande du fou pyromane et de la catastrophe mobile.

Soulagés, ils continuèrent à errer sans autre but que de découvrir le monde, Axel maintenant que s'ils disaient aux autres qu'ils en avaient profité pour faire du repérage, Saïx avalerait plus facilement la pilule.

\- Si tu veux toujours faire la course, je connais un meilleur endroit, indiqua l'homme aux chakrams, un sourire dans la voix.

Il allait préciser ses pensées quand une jeune fille le percuta de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse sous l'impact et éparpillant ses affaires. Le temps que le roux tournât la tête, Demyx avait déjà disparu, si bien qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne partageait pas des dons de téléportations avec Xigbar.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il finalement à la petite blonde en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Faut regarder où tu marches.

Se confondant en excuses, l'inconnue ramassa précipitamment ses affaires, étalant un peu plus la peinture qu'elle avait à peu près sur tout le corps. Avoir relevé les yeux vers Axel ne l'aida en aucune façon à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et deux bonnes minutes lui furent nécessaires pour parvenir à prononcer une phrase cohérente.

\- N-Non, j-je… Ça va, réussit-elle à articuler après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

Visiblement intimidée, elle détourna de nouveau les yeux, faisant mine d'être pressée mais ne pouvant faire autrement que de rester plantée là.

\- Tu veux un miroir ? Je crois que t'as oublié de te peindre une joue, là, se moqua finalement le rouquin.

Ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un fard encore plus prononcé.

\- Moi c'est Axel, se présenta-t-il sans se départir de son air moqueur.

\- Emmanuelle, répondit machinalement l'autre en fixant d'un air horrifié la tache de peinture sur le manteau noir de son interlocuteur. Je suis vraiment confuse, je… C'est de la peinture à l'huile…

Elle pâlit aussitôt alors que le jeune homme, pas plus inquiet que ça, regardait avec étonnement la tache rouge qui s'étendait sur la partie supérieure gauche de son torse. En forme de cœur.

Un rire nerveux secoua alors la jeune fille qui rougit de nouveau – un vrai caméléon.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour essayer de me faire pardonner ? tenta-t-elle, non sans une certaine méfiance, même si cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'un dangereux obsédé à première vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un rendez-vous ? offrit une autre voix sur un ton assuré.

Demyx, sorti de sa cachette et nonchalamment appuyé sur son sitar, arborait un air moqueur. Face à lui, la dénommée Emmanuelle recula d'un pas. Refusant la proposition en bafouillant, elle partit précipitamment dans la direction opposée, s'excusant encore du désagrément. Le musicien soupira lourdement.

\- Pourquoi elles finissent toujours par s'enfuir ? grimaça-t-il comme s'il pouvait se soucier des filles.

\- T'as juste une tête de psychopathe, répondit simplement celui aux cheveux ébouriffés, de bonne humeur.

Cette petite rencontre l'avait beaucoup amusé, et il était désormais prêt à retourner à la citadelle.

\- On RàC ? proposa-t-il.

\- Et Saïx ?

Axel nota que le Simili ne l'avait pas appelé « X-face », comme à son habitude.

\- Je m'occupe de Saïx, déclara-t-il en laissant de côté sa surprise.

La réponse parut satisfaire Demyx, plus que de raison, sans que le roux ne comprît pourquoi. Ce ne fut qu'après un énième détour dans une boutique de CDs que les deux membres de l'Organisation retournèrent au quartier général.

* * *

Rapport 1.e

« Jour 22

Le sujet Δ semble plus réceptif, α et lui ont l'air de s'entendre. Tout cela est curieux… Serait-ce dû au sujet β ?

Ω, quant à lui, nous pose plus de problèmes. Il est difficile à étudier, c'est comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose…

Je me baserai sur les autres rapports pour tenter d'éclaircir tout ça. La situation est complexe… Plus elle se précise, plus elle m'échappe.

Il n'en est pas question. »

* * *

\- On a eu de la chance que X-face ne soit pas là, soupira le musicien en passant le Couloir Obscur menant dans un nouveau monde. C'est quoi cette musique diabolique ?! hurla-t-il aussitôt en fixant les haut-parleurs des rues.

\- Disneyville passe toujours cette musique en boucle, lui accorda Luxord en grimaçant lui aussi, dégoûté.

Xigbar fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Demyx de son œil valide.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu avec nous ? Je croyais que Xemnas t'avait filé une mission…

\- Ouais, aller enquêter à Atlantica, mais j'avais pas envie, répondit le coupable en haussant les épaules. J'ai envoyé des Reflets à la place.

\- C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis, soupira Axel, avant de regarder Zexion du coin de l'œil.

Quand il avait proposé aux autres d'aller participer à une course à Disneyville, il s'était attendu à ce que Demyx vînt, naturellement. Luxord et Xigbar, eux, ne l'étonnaient pas plus que ça : ils n'étaient pas aussi coincés que la majorité des autres. Mais vraiment, il n'imaginait pas Zexion adepte de sports de ce genre, ni même intéressé dans ce domaine, à vrai dire.

Xigbar semblait suivre le même raisonnement, ne cessant de lui lancer des regards intrigués, l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'acceptait d'en dire.

\- On ne risque pas de se faire remarquer ? s'inquiéta tout de même Luxord en fixant spécifiquement Axel et Demyx.

\- Comme si. Ce monde est quasiment désert, par moments. Et là, c'est le cas, fit Xigbar avec un sourire en coin parfaitement sarcastique. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec la Barbie et le fragile…

Les numéros 8 et 9 échangèrent un regard. En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu changer de manteau, et tous deux étaient toujours couverts de peinture, totalement ridicules – et Larxene le leur avait bien fait remarquer.

\- Ça valait le coup ! déclara finalement le roux en riant, s'attirant un coup d'œil du Conspirateur Ténébreux. Tu comptes me fixer comme ça encore longtemps, Zexion ?

\- Pourquoi tu nous as accompagnés ? renchérit Luxord, sincèrement intrigué par la question.

\- Je servirai d'arbitre, dit simplement celui à la longue mèche qui lui cachait un œil.

\- Bah, on a tous besoin de s'éloigner de Vexen de temps en temps, conclut Xigbar sur un ton faussement complice.

En tête du cortège des cinq Similis, Axel les appela de loin, agacé d'être seul devant et impatient de commencer. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'un détail…

\- Quelqu'un a vu Dem…

\- Xiggy, aide-moi ! hurla ce dernier en fuyant à toutes jambes.

Personne ne savait d'où venait le membre le plus oisif de toute l'Organisation, mais visiblement, il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- T'es tombé sur Sora ? le questionna aussitôt le numéro 2, pas plus interpelé que ça par le surnom que lui donnait la Mélopée Nocturne.

Déjà prêt à frapper, Xigbar se posta à l'affût dans un coin, dissimulé par des caisses.

\- Non, sur un vieux canard avare ! hurla le blond en continuant sa course, dépassant déjà Axel.

Au loin, des cris retentissaient.

\- Je m'en occupe, soupira le maître des illusions en ouvrant son livre.

Pendant ce temps, Luxord prenait les paris sur un carnet, alors que lui-même allait participer à la course où tous les coups seraient permis.

Une fois que Zexion eut éloigné les gêneurs, tous rejoignirent les vaisseaux. Demyx, caché dans le sien si bien que l'on ne distinguait plus que le cuir de son manteau, releva la tête en entendant ses compagnons arriver.

\- Bonne planque, ironisa l'Archer en enfonçant la pointe de son arme dans les côtes du blond qui sursauta.

Se redressant en position assise d'un air qu'il voulait digne, le numéro 9 feignit de chercher un objet tombé au fond du véhicule.

\- Le bilan des paris, Luxord ? reprit Xigbar, par curiosité.

\- Toi gagnant, Demyx ne finit pas la course et Axel heurte une montagne et explose en vol.

\- T'as pris les paris auprès de qui ? grogna le roux dont on venait de prédire la mort prématurée.

\- Les quelques habitants qui n'ont pas fui et qui souhaitent assister à ça, soit une petite dizaine, acheva-t-il, visiblement déçu.

\- Zexion, arrange-toi pour qu'il ne triche pas, le somma l'ex-apprenti d'Ansem en plissant les yeux. Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de lui régler son compte, ricana-t-il.

Le rat de bibliothèque hocha la tête, silencieux, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins, hostile à ceux qui y étaient déjà présents. L'un d'entre eux en particulier, celui qui prenait trois sièges à lui seul, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

\- Zexion, le départ ! lui cria Axel, prêt à montrer aux trois autres qu'il était parfaitement capable de gagner sans se prendre aucun obstacle.

Trois secondes plus tard à peine, les trois vaisseaux partaient en trombes dans un bruit assourdissant. Celui de Demyx, bleu, comportait des taches roses dues à son manteau dont la peinture n'avait toujours pas séchée. Près de lui, Xigbar se tenait fièrement, compétiteur, dans un engin noir lustré d'une grande classe. Axel avait choisi un vaisseau assorti à ses cheveux, couleur de flammes et léché par la rouille. Pour finir, celui de Luxord était d'un jaune pâle aveuglant, ce qui comptait particulièrement dans sa stratégie. Non, il ne trichait pas : il mettait simplement toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Eh Demyx, t'as pas peur que Xemnas comprenne que t'es pas allé à Atlantica ? demanda l'Archer dans le but de déstabiliser son adversaire.

Son plan fonctionna à merveille puisque, à la simple évocation du nom, le jeune blond prit un virage serré alors même qu'ils se trouvaient en ligne droite. Il se retrouva pile dans la trajectoire de Luxord qui pesta, bombardant le vaisseau bleu de lasers avant de repartir, s'assurant que le musicien ne reprendrait pas la route de sitôt.

Axel évita de justesse l'accident et la tornade qui se promenait sur le terrain escarpé et soupira de soulagement. Devant lui se trouvait le véhicule d'un noir brillant et de là où il se tenait, il pouvait presque voir le sourire de Xigbar. Ce dernier cherchait à gagner un tour d'avance pour avoir le loisir de viser les autres en les rattrapant.

Le numéro 2 se retourna en l'apercevant dans son rétroviseur.

\- Essaie toujours de me dépasser, le défia-t-il en jouant avec l'accélérateur.

Il déploya son bouclier au moment exact où les projectiles du roux allaient le toucher, calculateur, et freina d'un coup, touchant l'aile du vaisseau d'Axel si bien que celui-ci partit en vrille vers les bords de la piste.

Demyx ne se rendit compte qu'il faisait le tour en sens inverse que lorsque Xigbar manqua de l'abattre en plein vol. Rebondissant contre le vaisseau flamboyant, il se retrouva enfin dans le sens de la course, et pesta contre ce qu'il jugeait être un terrain mal indiqué.

Après avoir été heurté deux fois et s'être laissé déboussolé par une tornade, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Un éclat de lumière lui indiqua cependant que Luxord se trouvait loin devant, à sa gauche, et il continua ainsi son chemin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Malheureusement pour lui, le reflet ne venait pas du vaisseau du Joueur du Destin, mais simplement de la montre de l'un des spectateurs qui manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant un vaisseau orange lui foncer dessus. La barrière invisible qui délimitait le terrain fit encore une fois rebondir le numéro 8 qui se retrouva échoué dans une falaise, le nez de son vaisseau planté dans la terre, impossible à décoincer.

\- Au moins, j'ai pas explosé, ragea-t-il en restant assis dans son engin, mauvais perdant.

« Fais attention ! »

Le pyromane cligna des yeux, chassant la vision de Roxas qu'il avait eue une fraction de seconde plus tôt. C'est alors qu'un OVNI bleu hurlant d'une voix suraiguë arriva en vrille dans sa direction, pour venir s'encastrer pile dans l'arrière du véhicule d'Axel qui sauta au sol de justesse.

Demyx, presque assommé, retrouva le plancher des vaches en chancelant pour s'y écrouler de tout son long.

\- Dégagez le chemin ! hurla la voix du plus âgé d'entre eux, hilare.

Après une courte réflexion, il s'arrêta près d'eux, avec plus d'un tour d'avance sur le joueur de cartes et un sourire sadique illumina son visage marqué par les combats. Deux yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, pressentant le danger, et Axel attrapa Demyx qui gisait toujours au sol par le bras, le forçant à courir derrière lui et esquivant les lasers du tireur d'élite comme il le pouvait.

En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, ce dernier remarqua que Luxord regagnait du terrain.

\- A bientôt, prévint-il les deux autres en les faisant courir une dernière fois, volant en rase-motte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, vainqueur, Luxord sur les talons. Finalement, les paris de ce dernier s'étaient avérés plus qu'exacts, à la différence qu'Axel n'avait pas explosé en vol.

\- Bien joué, les gars, ricana Xigbar en voyant revenir les deux accidentés de la route. Vous courez plus vite que ce que je pensais.

Deux regards noirs se posèrent sur lui, plus amusés du tout et il ne put retenir un ricanement. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Zexion pour revenir, fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Alors, l'arbitre ?

L'avide lecteur soupira.

\- Il n'a rien regardé, le soupçonna Luxord à juste titre.

Après un long débat sur les vraies règles de ce genre de courses et les dépassements faits par l'Archer, les cinq Similis repartirent vers Illusiocitadelle, gardant un souvenir mouvementé de cette journée.

* * *

Rapport 2.i

« Jour 22

Le sujet Ω a l'air plus facile à étudier que ce que je pensais. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, contrairement à ce que nous croyions. C'est étrange, tout cela à l'air d'une facilité déconcertante pour lui. Je le soupçonne également de se douter de quelque chose quant à nos recherches.

Δ et α se portent bien. C'est comme si nos trois sujets se rapprochaient au fil du temps. Le sujet β en revanche ne change pas de comportement, ou peu. Pas d'après mes observations.

Nous n'avons toujours pas de sujet témoin, ni aucun moyen de savoir si l'un d'entre nous pourrait faire l'affaire… Vexen travaille toujours sur son scanner. »

* * *

Rapport 2.e

« Jour 22

Je n'ai pas pu observer le sujet β depuis ce matin, il semble être parti. Il reviendra sans doute ce soir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il a l'air d'être bien plus intéressant que ce que je pensais, ce ne sera finalement pas lui le témoin.

Mon invention prend forme, encore quelques réglages et elle sera au point. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de réussir !

Je vais bientôt avoir des nouvelles des trois autres sujets.

Les choses évoluent plus vite que prévu, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais c'est assez frustrant. Il faut que je complète mes données avec les autres. »

* * *

Rapport 1.x

« Une pénurie de Sans-Cœurs se fait sentir à Atlantica. D'après le rapport du numéro 9, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ce monde. Alors pourquoi disparaissent-ils ?

D'autres expéditions seront nécessaires. Le Héros de la Keyblade y est-il ? A moins que d'autres ne luttent ?

S'ils continuent à manquer, le Kingdom Hearts va finir par disparaître avec eux… Il va falloir trouver une solution et un moyen de faire agir l'Organisation. »

* * *

\- On est revenus à temps ! chuchota Demyx en entrant dans la Zone Grise sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Les sourcils froncés, Axel détaillait la pièce des yeux, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Saïx en vue. Cette situation était tout sauf normale, il était plus que rare que le numéro 7 disparût, surtout sur un coup de tête.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il sera pas là avant demain et on aura des vacances ! s'émerveilla le blond.

\- Y a-t-il une explication à l'état de votre tenue ? gronda une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter d'un même mouvement.

Axel se retourna lentement pour découvrir Saïx posté à quelques centimètres d'eux, un air menaçant sur le visage. Quelque chose clochait dans sa manière de se tenir et le roux se demanda s'il n'était pas blessé.

Le carnet qu'il tenait à la main le faisait paraître normal, mais le détail qui clochait était son autre main, dans sa poche. Depuis quand Saïx se tenait-il aussi familièrement ? Lui qui pourtant commençait peu à peu à ressembler à Xemnas, tant dans son comportement que dans ses gestes.

\- Demande à Xigbar, il devrait être en mesure de t'expliquer, répliqua le numéro 8 sur un ton qu'il avait voulu sec.

Saïx haussa un sourcil en découvrant le cœur dessiné sur le manteau de son collègue et sa fureur sembla empirer. Demyx couvert de rose, lui, n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

\- Cesse de faire le pitre, Axel, et va te changer, ordonna le second de Xemnas, mauvais. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir pu traverser le Couloir Obscur dans cet état.

Les deux autres Similis se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Ils n'étaient pas sans ignorer que le manteau leur permettait de s'y déplacer sans risque, mais de la simple peinture ne pouvait tout de même pas interférer avec ces propriétés. Bon, certes, grâce à Xigbar, les leurs avaient quelques accrocs et étaient couverts de poussière, mais ils étaient loin d'être sévèrement troués, et les Reflets auraient vite fait d'arranger ça.

La main fermement enfoncée dans sa poche, Saïx les dépassa pour retourner à sa place attitrée dans la salle. Ce fut sans compter sur Axel qui le retint par le bras, l'air irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Va te changer, Axel, éluda l'autre, sévère.

Le numéro 8 le fixa intensément dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant à percer à jour le mystérieux comportement de son ancien ami. Après un moment qui parut une éternité, il le relâcha brusquement, poussant un long soupir, et partit dans la direction opposée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça à Saïx ? Xemnas ? Etait-il seulement blessé, ou était-ce autre chose ? Et pourquoi agissait-il aussi bizarrement, aujourd'hui ?

Après tout, ça n'était pas ses affaires.

Axel déposa son manteau dans ce qui servait de buanderie où travaillaient des Reflets exploités, et repartit dans sa chambre sans remords, seulement vêtu de son pantalon et de ses bottes.

\- Tu donnes dans l'exhibitionnisme, maintenant ? ricana Larxene d'un air appréciateur.

Un regard incendiaire lui répondit, suivi d'un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est plus que ce que tu verras jamais d'un homme dans ta vie, Larxene, t'as raison d'en profiter.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte, pour retrouver son lit sur lequel il s'allongea. Son regard dériva vers son bureau.

\- En attendant que les Reflets reviennent… commença-t-il en se levant de nouveau.

* * *

Rapport 1.r

« Si mes calculs sont exacts, c'est le 22ème jour depuis l'Incident. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que Roxas m'apparaît de temps en temps, c'est perturbant. Je me demande si c'est juste mon imagination ou si c'est vraiment lui, même si je ne peux pas me l'expliquer.

Saïx a agi étrangement, aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Du moins pas depuis que je ne suis plus autorisé à l'appeler Isa… Je pensais pourtant qu'il était en train de devenir la réplique de Xemnas, c'était tellement évident. Il se tenait même comme lui.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a changé comme ça… Ne plus voir Roxas dans les parages, peut-être ?

[rature]Si c'est ça, je le hais.[/rature]

Tu avais peut-être raison, Roxas… J'étais vraiment contradictoire. Je commence à avoir des doutes… Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. [rature]Alors comment peux-tu me manquer ?[/rature]

Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Demyx, mais il a l'air de vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi. Il doit croire que je lui permets d'éviter Saïx. »

* * *

Rapport 2.a

« Jour 184

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fui. [rature]Je doute.[/rature]

Ce n'est pas normal, Xemnas va s'en apercevoir, il faut que je me maîtrise.

Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'y suis retourné. Ça a été une très grave erreur. Je dois me reprendre.

Je ne dois plus y penser.

[rature]Ça ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.[/rature]

Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? Comme si rien n'avait changé. Tout a changé, au contraire. A quoi pense-t-il ?! »

De nombreuses ratures rendaient ce rapport illisible, même par son auteur qui semblait tourmenté.

Il se pensait pris dans la tempête, il ne savait pas qu'il était dans l'œil du cyclone.


	5. Et le meilleur me fait souffrir

**Chapitre 5**

**Et le meilleur me fait souffrir**

Bien cachée sous sa capuche, avançant furtivement dans le but de ne pas se faire repérer, une silhouette filait quelqu'un dans le dédalle de rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. Devant elle, Axel avançait sans se soucier de son environnement, machinalement. Il avait décidé de se changer les idées en venant acheter une glace, comme auparavant. Ces glaces à l'eau de mer faisaient partie de lui, de sa vie. De _ses_ vies.

A peine le vit-il tourner la tête dans sa direction que l'espion se cacha derrière un mur. Croyant s'être seulement fait des idées, le numéro 8 de l'Organisation XIII continua sa route en secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Tous deux montèrent au sommet de la Tour de l'Horloge, comme à chaque fois, le premier ne remarquant même pas celui qu'il précédait. La dernière fois, le roux s'était même endormi là, comme s'il se sentait malgré tout en sécurité, et si son protecteur n'avait pas été là, une Crypto-ombre aurait eu vite fait de lui régler son compte. Cependant, cette maladresse avait bien failli le faire repérer et il avait dans un premier temps cru que l'interpellation d'Axel lui avait été destinée, alors même qu'il ne s'était agi que de la conséquence de son brusque réveil.

« Attends ! ». Dire qu'il avait eu l'impossible sensation d'espérer être le destinataire de cet appel. Mais bien entendu, il n'en était rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le numéro 8 ne se souciait plus de lui.

Deux flammes vertes dansèrent une nouvelle fois derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, pétillantes. Deux iris flamboyants et rieurs.

Secouant la tête, il reporta la main dans sa poche et contempla le bout de bois qu'il y avait laissé, pensif. Un brusque mouvement face à lui le fit lâcher et en une fraction de secondes, il avait déjà disparu dans les Couloirs Obscurs.

* * *

Axel était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un se tenir là, un membre de l'Organisation, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Un détail sur le sol attira son attention et il le ramassa d'un air soucieux, sa propre glace toujours à moitié terminée entre les dents.

« WINNER ».

Il resta là plusieurs longues secondes à fixer sans le voir le bâtonnet qui venait d'échouer sur le sol, encore tiède. Soudain, il releva la tête, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cet objet si plein de sens pour lui.

\- Roxas ?...

* * *

Assis une nouvelle fois à son bureau, Saïx soupira en rangeant le carnet dans son tiroir. Il n'avait rien pu écrire, pas un mot ne lui convenait et toute la page était couverte de ratures, comme si on s'était acharné à vouloir la colorier avec un stylo sec.

Se tenant le front d'une main, il tenta d'analyser la situation de manière rationnelle :

Premièrement, quelque chose clochait, chez lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Similis défaillants, mais peut-être Vexen ou Zexion en savaient-ils plus sur le sujet. Néanmoins, jamais il n'irait leur demander directement, impossible… Peut-être jeter un œil dans leurs archives lui permettrait-il de se faire une idée de sa situation. Ensuite, alors même qu'il avait réussi à fait fi du passé, celui-ci revenait à la charge si violemment qu'il se sentait fléchir à chaque instant. Et pour finir, il se remettait à rêver, alors que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Le cœur, siège des sentiments et traître de la raison. On disait également qu'il renfermait les souvenirs précieux, douloureux comme heureux.

Un cœur, hein ?

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que Saïx ne se doute de rien ?

Vexen était de loin celui qui entendait le plus souvent la voix de son protégé, Zexion. Depuis toujours, les deux hommes avaient travaillé main dans la main, et ç'avait toujours été à lui d'aller le chercher lorsqu'il s'égarait, de le protéger lorsqu'il était en danger, et de s'occuper de lui alors que personne ne s'en souciait.

\- Certain, affirma le blond d'un ton qui n'appelait aucun doute.

Le plus jeune s'affaira encore quelques secondes dans les archives de leurs comptes rendus avant de reprendre la parole sans se détourner de ses papiers.

\- Je pense que Xigbar soupçonne quelque chose, avoua-t-il enfin en tassant une petite pile de dossiers. Il n'a pas cessé de m'observer, il doit en savoir plus que ce qu'on ne pense.

Sur ces mots, il tourna enfin les yeux vers son mentor, la mine grave. Si Xigbar, l'un des deux proches de Xemnas, découvrait le but de leurs véritables recherches et le rapportait au Supérieur, leur vie – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – en serait hautement menacée.

Le Savant Glacial fronça les sourcils et, levant une feuille tachée de café, répondit avec un air songeur qu'il ne considérait pas l'Archer comme étant un réel problème. Son assistant prit un air interrogatif mais n'obtint cependant pas de réponse. Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de se rapprocher de la machine qu'ils préparaient depuis des mois, habitué aux mystères de Vexen. De toute façon, le scientifique finissait toujours par révéler ses pensées dans les moindres détails, il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment.

\- Nous aurons bientôt fini ? s'enquit le Conspirateur Ténébreux, à qui ce surnom seyait particulièrement bien en ces circonstances.

\- Très prochainement, acquiesça l'autre en hochant la tête. Mais celle-ci n'est qu'un prototype, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fonctionnera, ajouta-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Le numéro 6 se pencha vers l'engin créé par Vexen, curieux. A première vue, l'objet ressemblait à une tablette plate, tactile et munie d'un écran transparent qui lui donnait un air très futuriste. Dans le fond, son fonctionnement était très simple, une fois couplé au fond noir qui prenait presque un mur de la chambre-laboratoire du numéro 4.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de maintenir un Couloir Obscur pendant toute la durée de l'expérience, reprit ce dernier en fixant ledit fond noir. Il faut trouver un moyen de canaliser les Ténèbres dans le fond… Et il nous manque également une chose…

Son ton énigmatique et passionné ne laissa que peu de choix à son assistant qui tenta d'exprimer le sujet de ses pensées.

\- Un porteur de Keyblade ?

\- Un cœur de Lumière pure, Zexion. Seule la Lumière peut réagir aux Ténèbres.

Fermant le livre qu'il venait de prendre, Zexion releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'en procurer un ? Tes répliques ne pourront pas tenir ce rôle…

\- Pour ça, je peux vous aider, clama une voix qu'ils se s'attendaient pas à entendre.

* * *

L'Archer avait toujours eu cette facilité à se dissimuler dans l'ombre. En bon snipper, il était capable d'atteindre une cible à une distance impressionnante et avec une précision déconcertante, et c'était certainement son aptitude à jouer les agents doubles qui avait tout d'abord attiré Xehanort.

Encore une fois, son talent à surgir de n'importe où lui avait permis de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant, et d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Zexion et Vexen faisaient des recherches d'une importance capitale dans le dos de Xemnas.

Quittant le plafond d'un saut et atterrissant souplement, il les fixa tour à tour avec un sourire en coin, sadique. Deux paires d'yeux le dévisageaient en silence, dans une atmosphère où la tension était palpable.

\- Xemnas serait ravi d'apprendre que deux judas se trouvent au sein de l'Organisation, commença-t-il d'un ton de maître chanteur.

Il s'approcha lentement de la machine fabriquée par les deux hommes, dans une attitude de prédateur qui faisait froid dans le dos. Xigbar savait montrer quand il maîtrisait une situation, et c'était manifestement le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? gronda Vexen alors que Zexion se contentait de le fusiller du regard.

Le plus vieil acolyte de Xehanort souleva la tablette et la soupesa, arrachant une exclamation d'effroi à l'inventeur de la machine.

\- Et à quoi ça sert ?

\- C'est un scanner, répondit simplement Vexen, refusant d'en dire plus dans l'intérêt de Zexion et le sien.

Le numéro 2 souleva l'engin à hauteur de ses yeux en le pointant sur les deux autres, mais rien ne se produisit. Haussant un sourcil, il n'exigea cependant pas d'explications, ayant déjà deviné à quoi pouvait bien servir cette machine.

Curieux et espiègle, il reposa finalement l'engin pour regarder ses deux interlocuteurs, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et donc il vous faut une Princesse de Cœur ?

\- Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu, Xigbar ? siffla Vexen, méfiant.

\- Je m'ennuie, en ce moment, avoua le Simili. Et vu qu'il y a… vu que les missions sur le terrain se font rares, ça me permettra de bouger d'ici.

En vérité, Xigbar n'avait aucune envie de rester à Illusiopolis. Xemnas restait plongé dans ses rapports et envoyait chacun d'entre eux en reconnaissance suite à la pénurie de Sans Cœurs dont le numéro 2 n'avait pas osé parler directement aux deux autres. S'éloigner de cet endroit et aller combattre sur le terrain lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ce ne fut qu'avec réticence que Vexen accepta l'aide de son supérieur hiérarchique. Leur accord tacite stipulait que Xigbar ne devait en aucun cas parler de ces recherches à Xemnas, et les deux autres se feraient plus discrets tout en glanant quelques informations ici et là et en les rapportant à leur associé une fois les recherches abouties.

L'agent double sourit en coin en s'effaçant de nouveau dans l'ombre, laissant les deux autres dans une profonde confusion.

\- Pouvons-nous vraiment lui faire confiance ? se risqua Zexion en fixant l'endroit où venait de disparaître l'ancien apprenti d'Ansem.

\- Je n'en ai absolument pas la moindre idée… Restons méfiants, mais tant qu'il nous aide, nous devons en profiter.

Quelques minutes après, ils avaient déjà rangé tous les papiers et Zexion partait remettre les livres à la bibliothèque, sans remarquer qu'il leur manquait un document.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu nous as réunis ici ? lança Xigbar quand le silence s'installa.

Tous installés dans leur siège attitré à la Jonction du Néant, les douze Similis fixaient leur chef d'un air interrogatif. Demyx, affalé dans sa chaise, coula un regard à Axel, qui lui regardait le siège vide face à Xemnas, l'ancienne place de Roxas.

\- Des équipes vont être envoyées pour fouiller le Manoir Oblivion, affirma le Supérieur d'une voix forte.

Il claqua des doigts et une image holographique apparut au milieu de la salle, causant curiosité et désarroi selon les personnes.

\- On cherche Roxas ? demanda Demyx en fixant la photo du blond qui était le portrait craché de feu la Clé du Destin.

Xigbar fronça les sourcils : depuis quand Xemnas parlait-il de ses plans les plus importants à toute l'Organisation ?!

\- Voici Ventus, un ancien porteur de Keyblade et également une très vieille connaissance, le présenta le numéro 1 avec un léger sourire, comme s'il racontait une bonne blague. Mes recherches laissent à penser qu'il serait dissimulé dans le Manoir Oblivion. Vous avez ordre de le fouiller de fond en comble. Je n'accepterai aucun échec, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid et menaçant.

Le numéro 2 lança un regard à Vexen… Il cherchait un cœur de Lumière pure, et Ventus l'avait été. Si Vanitas était toujours séparé de lui après leur double sacrifice pour forger et détruire la χ-blade, alors peut-être un fragment de l'ADN de celui-ci serait-il suffisant pour les plans du Savant Glacial.

Environ huit des douze membres avaient déjà vu ce visage, mais les quatre restants ne voyaient en ce jeune homme que le treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Je croyais que Roxas était le Simili de Sora ? intervint Luxord, perdu.

\- C'est le cas.

Il comprit au ton sans appel de Xemnas que jamais il n'aurait de réponse quant à la similitude entre les deux blonds et abandonna aussitôt en soupirant. Un rapide tour de table lui permit de constater que Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas fixer la photo qui flottait dans l'air.

Sur l'image, Ventus portait sa Keyblade à l'envers, un air déterminé et résolu sur le visage. Seules quelques traces noires et floues – les Ténèbres ? - empêchaient de le discerner totalement, mais on voyait à sa posture qu'il était prêt à en découdre. Sora avait cette habitude, lui aussi.

_Ce regard…_

_ Bleu tempête, comme un océan pris dans l'orage._

_ C'était loin d'être la première fois que Xigbar le rencontrait : Sora arborait le même chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à ses amis, tout comme Roxas lorsqu'on le contrariait. Mais bien avant eux, bien avant le Héros de la Keyblade et son Simili, il y avait eu Ventus, la Lumière de Vanitas, l'espoir brisé de Xehanort._

_ Xigbar s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce jour-là, le véritable Kingdom Hearts s'était élevé au-dessus d'eux, les baignant de sa lumière bleutée presque surnaturelle. Il s'était senti ivre de pouvoir, même reconnaissant envers ce vieillard qui l'avait recruté en vantant son potentiel à manipuler les Ténèbres._

_ Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps._

_ Bien vite, son reflet dans le miroir lui avait rappelé l'état de son visage, qu'il devait à Terra et à sa faiblesse à ce moment. Il n'avait pas été assez fort, il avait besoin de plus de pouvoir._

_ Xehanort le lui avait promis, et ce contrat qu'il avait passé avec lui n'était pas près d'arriver à son terme._

_ Un ouragan de tourments. Torture, douleur, tristesse, colère et malgré tout une profonde loyauté envers ses amis._

_ Chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard d'un bleu dérangeant, il se souvenait de sa faiblesse. Et Ventus, qu'il soit lui-même ou sous la forme de Roxas ou Sora, le hantait à chaque instant de son existence, véritable personnification de ses propres tourments._

Xigbar sortit enfin de ses pensées et coula un regard aux membres près de lui. Zexion semblait très loin de la réalité, de même que Vexen qui revint au présent en observant à son tour le Conspirateur Ténébreux. L'Archer ne douta pas que tous deux avaient pensé à la même chose. Lexaeus et Xaldin, de même, se fixaient dans un dialogue muet. Les apprentis d'Ansem avaient tous croisé le jeune porteur de Keyblade, de même que deux autres être originaires du Jardon Radieux.

_\- Lea, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! soupira Isa en voyant son ami défier l'étranger._

_ Un sourire désabusé étira néanmoins ses lèvres lorsque le roux s'élança sur le jeune porteur de Keyblade, seulement armé de ses frisbees. Lea avait toujours eu un don pour parler aux gens, tout le contraire de lui, en somme. Isa n'était pas spécialement froid ou distant, du moins pas lorsqu'on le connaissait vraiment. Le roux avait été le seul à chercher à creuser sous cette façade, et également le seul à l'entraîner dans toutes ses idioties. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était son meilleur ami._

_ Et certainement aussi la raison pour laquelle Isa avait senti ce léger pincement en le voyant le délaisser quelques minutes pour un inconnu rencontré quelques secondes plus tôt. Lea était extraverti, et comme il le disait si bien, il voulait que tout le monde se souvînt de lui. Isa, quant à lui, était possessif et discret, la seule compagnie de son meilleur ami lui était plus que suffisante, et avec sa famille il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui._

_ Voir de nouveau Lea – ou plutôt Axel – le délaisser pour celui qui ressemblait tant à Ven avait réveillé en lui l'écho de cette sensation dérangeante. Isa avait été jaloux de Ventus, duquel Lea s'était aussitôt rapproché, comme s'ils eussent été liés par un fil invisible. Un rire amer avait même franchi les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce fameux fil rouge du destin, idée qu'il avait aussitôt laissée de côté._

_ Cependant, l'apparition de Roxas avait semé le doute en lui, encore plus lorsqu'Axel et lui s'étaient autoproclamés « amis », alors même que cette idée était futile en l'absence de cœur._

_ Comme disait Xaldin, il fallait un cœur pour s'émouvoir, et donc également pour s'attacher, et il était donc impossible pour un Simili d'avoir des amis._

_ \- Eh, Isa, tu penses que Ventus repassera un jour ?_

_ Lea n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse à cette question, uniquement une porte qui claquait à quelques centimètres de son visage et l'ordre de le laisser tranquille._

_ Le roux n'avait pas compris, mais était revenu quelques jours plus tard. Cette fois, en revanche, il ne reviendrait plus._

Saïx serra les dents, fusillant du regard cette âme égarée dont Roxas avait pris l'exacte apparence. L'humain comme le Simili lui avaient dérobé son plus précieux ami, celui dont la simple pensée de le perdre le glaçait d'effroi.

Désormais, maintenant que ce qu'il avait longtemps redouté s'était produit, plus rien ne comptait que les missions que lui accordaient Xemnas. Il comptait sur lui, et c'était bien le seul…

_\- Eh, Isa, tu penses que Ventus repassera un jour ? demanda Lea, un grand sourire en travers du visage._

_ Le jeune homme s'était aussitôt entiché de ce petit blond au regard si triste, et être parvenu à le faire rire lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça vite lorsque la porte en bois de la chambre d'Isa se ferma juste devant son nez, manquant de le lui briser._

_ \- Eh ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Isa ! s'emporta le roux devant une telle attitude._

_ Isa n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir, il restait simplement calme, adoptant parfois un ton cynique et supérieur dans les rares cas où il avait l'intention de blesser son interlocuteur. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'avait même pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté d'effacer le sourire idiot du visage de Lea._

_ Ce dernier n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé, se demandant pourquoi l'autre réagissait comme ça._

_ \- Va-t'en._

_ \- Dis-moi au moins…_

_ \- Je t'ai dit de partir d'ici, Lea ! le coupa l'autre._

_ \- Très bien, mais n'espère pas me revoir, cracha le roux en s'éloignant._

_ Il passa devant la mère d'Isa sans lever les yeux, bien trop énervé, et ne marmonna qu'un vague « au revoir » à ses parents en passant le seuil. Il détestait ne pas recevoir d'explications à un acte aussi inhabituel : ne pas comprendre l'agaçait prodigieusement._

_ Les deux amis du Jardin Radieux passèrent une semaine à ruminer des idées noires, se rejetant mutuellement la faute sans chercher à en savoir plus. Passé ce délai et se doutant que jamais Isa ne viendrait lui expliquer la raison de ce brusque changement d'humeur, Lea arriva en trombe chez son ami._

_ Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, sachant très bien qu'à cette heure les parents du jeune homme n'étaient pas à leur domicile. Rapidement, il fit le tour des pièces pour découvrir Isa fixant un pan du mur de sa chambre d'un air résolument énervé. Lea savait qu'à cet endroit se trouvait un panneau de liège où des photos d'eux deux étaient accrochées._

_ Deux yeux verts se levèrent vers lui après quelques secondes de silence, le temps qu'il réalisât sa présence._

_ \- Lea, qu'est- ce que tu… commença Isa d'un air contrarié mais la voix un peu cassée._

_ Il rattrapa le paquet que l'autre venait de lui lancer d'un geste habile, fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils. Bras croisés, le garçon aux frisbees le fixait d'un air impassible. Il savait que celui aux cheveux bleus était affecté par leur dispute, et se doutait même qu'il avait pleuré – de rage, c'était ce que dirait Isa pour se défendre._

_ \- Ouvre, lui ordonna-t-il simplement._

_ Les surprises avaient toujours embarrassé Isa, même s'il les appréciait en général. Cependant, ce ne fut que fébrile qu'il ouvrit le paquet, se demandant ce qui pouvait résulter d'une semaine complète à refuser de parler à celui qui était normalement son meilleur ami._

_ Ce fut avec un air plus qu'étonné qu'il découvrit ce que lui offrait Lea, se demandant si c'était une blague ou non. Il releva les yeux vers le rouquin qui ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps son sourire moqueur._

_ Lea vint s'asseoir près de lui sans se départir de son sourire._

_ \- Alors, ça te plaît ? rit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

_ Isa bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles avec un air contrarié et gêné._

_ \- T'es conscient que normalement c'est un truc de St Valentin ? parvint-il enfin à prononcer sur un ton râleur._

_ Un sourire encore plus grand illumina le visage de Lea, fier de sa bêtise. Isa était malgré tout un grand rêveur qui passait son temps à contempler le ciel nocturne, la Lune, particulièrement. Alors en voyant la tasse clamant « I love you to the Moon and back », Lea n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de l'embêter un peu._

_ \- On est comme un vieux couple, non ? se moqua-t-il, facétieux._

_ \- Tu es vraiment idiot, conclut celui aux cheveux bleus en soupirant, avant de laisser un léger sourire éclore sur ses lèvres._

_ \- Bah, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !_

_ Isa soupira de nouveau. Le plan de Lea avait fonctionné à merveille, et il avait même réussi à le faire rire. Ce fut avec un air ravi qu'il lui proposa alors d'aller manger une glace avec comme motif officiel leur réconciliation._

_ \- C'est surtout que tu n'en as pas mangé depuis une semaine, lui fit remarquer son ami en se levant pour le suivre._

Axel soupira lourdement, brisant la quiétude de la salle. Visiblement, ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté du discours de Xemnas n'était pas d'une importance capitale, et ils étaient désormais tous autorisés à quitter les lieux.

Le pyromane était cependant emporté par un flot de souvenirs qui le happait, lui rappelant à quel point il avait été troublé de reconnaître en Roxas un visage de son enfance le jour de son arrivée.

\- Larxene, Marluxia, vous irez fouiller le Manoir en premier. Vous partirez demain, lança Saïx lorsque Xemnas disparut. Zexion et Vexen, vous serez les suivants. Nous nous relaierons par petits groupes chaque jour, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tous y aller en même temps.

Le vert et le doré se croisèrent furtivement avant de se détourner violemment, laissant dans la bouche des numéros 7 et 8 un arrière-goût métallique. Deux électrons ne pouvaient que se repousser, c'était indéniable. Et pourtant, ils continuaient de tourner l'un autour de l'autre, irrémédiablement. Tout comme le Soleil ne rencontrait jamais la Lune.

* * *

_Saïx se réveilla en sursaut, sortant tout juste d'un violent cauchemar. Il avait de nouveau rêvé qu'il perdait Lea… ou Axel, peu importait. Xemnas le convoquait et le tuait sous ses yeux, l'accusant de traîtrise. Au moins cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à le faire de ses mains._

_ Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain privée, il fixa ses mains immaculées, trempé de sueur. Non, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve atrocement réaliste, certes, mais un rêve quand même, et qui expliquait certainement pourquoi il commençait à se méfier du numéro 1._

_ L'homme aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de faire couler de l'eau dans son lavabo. Il observa quelques minutes l'image de lui que lui renvoyait son miroir._

_ Deux yeux dorés, signe qu'il était du côté des Ténèbres, une cicatrice voyante en forme de X sur le visage et de longs cheveux bleus qui lui collaient actuellement à la nuque. Dans ses iris, une lueur vacillait, semblable à de la détresse._

_ Saïx cligna des yeux et fixa son reflet où ses iris étaient redevenus bleus. Il secoua la tête, se morigénant intérieurement et se répéta qu'un Simili n'avait pas d'émotions. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, et fixa son regard doré si particulier en soupirant presque de soulagement._

_ Prenant de l'eau au creux de ses mains, il se rinça le visage, la fraicheur du liquide lui permettant de s'éclaircir les idées._

_ \- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Saïx ?_

_ Il releva les yeux en sursautant, se retournant pour fixer la pièce dans son dos et constater qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune trace, que ce fût de Ventus ou de Roxas. La réunion de Xemnas avait dû le perturber plus que ce qu'il avait cru en premier lieu._

_ \- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas m'oublier, chuchota tristement Axel à son oreille._

_ Encore un mirage, Saïx était toujours à moitié endormi. Il se repassa de l'eau sur le visage et garda les yeux fermés un long moment. Quand il les rouvrit cette fois, aucune voix ne vint le hanter et il soupira de soulagement._

_ \- Isa, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

_ Saïx recula de quelques pas, fixant le miroir où le Isa qu'il était dans ses souvenirs lui lançait un regard accusateur, les sourcils froncés._

_ \- Et Lea ? Tu vas vraiment le laisser tomber comme ça ? continua l'adolescent en serrant les dents, haineux. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Je ne serai pas quelqu'un qui oublie ses amis._

_ \- Il m'a laissé tomber, ce n'est plus le Lea que tu as connu. Il a changé, affirma l'adulte avec véhémence, fixant son ancien lui d'un œil mauvais._

_ \- Et c'est une raison pour faire une croix sur ton passé ?_

_ Saïx serra les dents et brisa le verre d'un coup de poing, son sang ruisselant dans le lavabo avec les quelques gouttes d'eau qui continuaient de s'écouler._

_ « Tu es pathétique. »_

Saïx se réveilla en sursaut, réellement, cette fois, et fixa la main qu'il tenait serrée contre son torse, tremblant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de ce genre, d'autant plus qu'il avait semblé si réel, à être autant basé sur son rituel matinal. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge suspendue à son mur – une horloge en forme de Lune, évidemment.

Quatre heures trente-six du matin. Et il était sûr de ne pas réussir à se rendormir après un tel cauchemar. De nouveau, son bureau l'appela à lui et il se retrouva à griffonner sur son carnet des mots illisibles et raturés de partout.

« Tu es pathétique. »

Les mots qu'il s'était lui-même adressés - via Isa ou par simple autoflagellation, il n'en était pas certain - ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit, encore et encore, si bien qu'il finit par les poser par écrit. Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'en semblaient ainsi que plus réels…


	6. Et on se disait quelques fois

**Chapitre 6**

**Et on se disait quelques fois**

_\- Allez, Lea, viens ! le pressa Isa en tirant par le bras son ami._

_ Le sourire qu'arborait l'adorateur des astres semblait dérangeant, presque effrayant, comme s'il dissimulait quelque chose._

_ \- Allez, Lea !_

_ Le jeune garçon se dégagea de la prise de celui aux cheveux bleus en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pour la énième fois où il voulait l'emmener, il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit une lueur dorée traverser furtivement les yeux originellement verts de son ami._

_ Axel retint Saïx par le bras, si violemment qu'il fut obligé de lui faire face. Cependant, ce sourire dérangeant ne l'avait pas quitté, et ainsi il ressemblait presque à Xigbar._

_ \- Reprends-toi, Saïx ! le supplia-t-il presque, l'air autoritaire mais rongé par l'inquiétude._

_ Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit alors que ses cheveux blanchissaient peu à peu, comme brûlés par une flamme qui leur faisait perdre leur teinte normalement vive. Ce ne fut qu'impuissant qu'Axel assista à la transformation de celui qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait perdu plusieurs fois et au final abandonné à son sort._

_ Il se sentait coupable, et rien ne pourrait plus jamais le soulager._

_ Une fraction de secondes, deux saphirs se substituèrent aux topazes des yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, emplis d'une profonde détresse, et il émit un dernier souhait que le roux n'entendit pas à travers le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit._

_ \- Quoi ?! hurla-t-il dans l'espoir d'entendre les derniers mots d'Isa._

_ Dans sa chambre, une silhouette menaçante s'approcha de lui, pointant son arme sur sa poitrine._

Axel se réveilla quand son dos heurta violemment le sol, sa tête suivant le mouvement et le laissant assommé quelques secondes. Le souffle court, il se raidit en sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à distinguer les ombres dans cette obscurité, l'ennemi était déjà sur lui.

\- Relève-toi, Axel, soupira Saïx en esquivant un coup qu'essaya de lui donner l'autre dans une ultime tentative de défense.

Le numéro 8 se crispa un peu plus tandis que le second de Xemnas reculait, fermant le poing d'un air embarrassé, lui qui avait voulu l'aider.

\- Saïx ?

Il attendit quelques secondes que le bruit qui lui vrillait le crâne se calmât pour se redresser dans une position plus confortable. Il avait vraiment cru que la réalité était la continuité de son rêve, et jamais il n'aurait accepté de mourir sans se battre.

Ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Roxas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? lança-t-il en grimaçant violemment.

Sa chute allait lui laisser plus de traces que ce qu'il pensait, et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête tout en fixant l'intrus dans sa chambre, à croire que venir le réveiller allait devenir une habitude. Relevant les yeux, il croisa l'air sérieux du Devin Lunaire qui le convainquit aussitôt, et lui accorda toute son attention.

\- J'ai à te parler.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà cinq heures que Larxene et Marluxia faisaient le tour des pièces du Manoir Oblivion. Comme le leur avait conseillé Saïx avant qu'ils ne partissent, ils avaient commencé à établir une carte des lieux, un travail d'autant plus fastidieux qu'il fallait coordonner les nombreux étages et pièces cachées, le tout soit dans un cahier, soit sur feuilles volantes d'un mètre carré impossibles à transporter.

Il était en effet difficile de distinguer un hall blanc de la pièce de la même couleur qui le suivait, ainsi que de l'escalier lumineux qui le précédait. Chaque salle avait la même architecture, le même agencement, et ce même vide à quelques exceptions près. Certaines pièces étaient seulement plus grandes que d'autres, ou possédaient quelques détails de plus.

\- Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit nous en premier, râla encore la jeune femme en lançant un coup d'œil courroucé à son partenaire.

\- Je me demande s'ils ne souhaitaient pas nous éloigner, avoua l'homme aux cheveux roses en traçant une ligne sur le papier jauni.

\- Impossible, siffla la première entre ses dents, personne ne se doute de rien, on a été assez discrets.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air mauvais, comme pour vérifier qu'aucun espion n'était dissimulé dans l'ombre à écouter leur conversation : Xemnas était encore capable d'avoir caché des micros.

\- Nous sommes seuls, cesse d'être aussi paranoïaque, s'agaça l'homme à la faux en roulant sa carte.

\- N'en sois pas aussi sûr, j'ai l'impression d'être observée, lâcha Larxene, dents serrées en fixant un coin. Et cette « Salle de l'Eveil », tu sais d'où elle vient ?

\- Non… Mais elle semble familière à Xemnas.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils, songeur : le numéro 1 semblait avoir un lien étroit avec la salle en question, mais malgré tout c'était à ses subordonnés d'aller la chercher, lui restait dans son bureau à tranquillement remplir ses carnets tout en sirotant le café que lui apportait docilement Saïx.

\- Il est grand temps que les choses changent, clamèrent les deux derniers membres d'une même voix.

Un sourire sadique et conspirateur s'étira lentement sur leurs lèvres et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce suivante.

* * *

Assis dans sa propre chambre, Xigbar feuilletait un épais ouvrage qu'il avait subtilisé dans le laboratoire de Vexen lors de sa visite improvisée de la veille. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en constater, cela faisait déjà des semaines que les deux acolytes observaient les autres membres et tenaient des rapports sur eux. Et ils leur avaient même attribué des noms de code au cas où quelqu'un aurait mis la main sur ces précieux documents, comme c'était attentionné !

Un rire sarcastique lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit que lui aussi avait été étudié.

\- Personne n'a été épargné, à ce que je vois.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé en constatant qu'il avait fait un sujet assez intéressant pour ne pas être délaissé dès les premières pages, contrairement aux autres apprentis d'Ansem.

\- Ils ont l'air de prendre leurs recherches très à cœur, ricana-t-il tout seul.

Quelques pages le mentionnaient, où il était fait état de sa relation avec Xemnas, comme si les deux Similis avaient besoin de tout mettre par écrit de peur d'un jour ne plus pouvoir se souvenir de toutes leurs observations. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pensât à aller leur rapporter leur précieux jouet s'il ne voulait pas se faire démasquer, encore qu'il fût persuadé que les deux expérimentateurs n'étaient pas assez idiots pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas parti les mains vides.

En parlant du Supérieur, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait lui rapporter sa trouvaille ou au contraire la garder pour lui. Pour le moment, il allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il sentait que quelque chose de très palpitant pouvait ressortir du passe-temps des deux chercheurs, et Xigbar était un homme d'action. Certes, il devait allégeance à Xehanort, et par extension à son Simili, mais ça ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'il entendait, dans la mesure où cela ne nuisait pas à son maître.

Il grimaça violemment à cette pensée… Elle sonnait comme s'il était esclave. C'était totalement faux, il faisait ça de son plein gré, et ils avaient passé un accord. Tous deux seraient gagnants en fin de compte.

Même s'il ne serait plus là pour le constater.

* * *

Rapport 2.x

« Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de parler aux autres membres de Ventus et de la Salle de l'Eveil, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas. Seul, je ne trouverai jamais cette pièce, c'est pourquoi je les envoie sur le terrain.

De mon côté, j'ai la pénurie à élucider, si on ne l'entrave pas très vite, rien ne se passera comme prévu. Leur confier la tâche me laisse donc le temps de trouver comment régler cet autre problème.

Toujours aucune nouvelle des porteurs de Keyblade. »

* * *

Axel détourna son regard de Saïx, fixant une fissure dans le mur de la chambre avec un soupir contrit.

\- Ouais, je m'en souviendrai, t'en fais pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le silence se fit pesant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant l'intention de bouger ni de rajouter quoi que ce fût. C'est alors qu'un bruissement les fit tourner la tête d'un même mouvement. A leurs pieds, une feuille blanche voleta comme si elle provenait d'un tiroir. Tous deux l'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'enfin le numéro 7 ne tendît la main pour la prendre.

Il resta figé un long moment à fixer le dessin qui la décorait. Les deux yeux verts posés sur lui ne semblaient pas le troubler plus qu'il ne l'était et ce ne fut qu'après un certain laps de temps qu'Axel comprît qu'il ne le remarquait même plus, trop absorbé par le dessin.

Il se leva à son tour et lui ôta à moitié la feuille des mains pour la voir lui aussi. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa tout aussi pantois.

\- Quand as-tu… commença l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- C'est pas moi, assura l'autre sans quitter des yeux le papier.

Ils le lâchèrent d'un même geste, comme s'il les avait brûlés, et s'observèrent un long moment sans parler.

Sur le sol, le dessin continuait de les narguer, représentant une scène dont seuls eux deux avaient été les témoins. On pouvait y voir une maison bordant une forêt et deux jeunes garçons allongés dehors à contempler le ciel.

L'un comme l'autre, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de cette nuit-là, ils avaient voulu faire une nuit blanche à la belle étoile et étaient finalement retournés dans la chambre d'Isa où ils s'étaient endormis quelques heures plus tard. C'était la première fois que tous deux étaient partis en vacances ensemble, et c'était également l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de leur passé commun.

Axel tourna la tête vers son réveil qui annonçait cinq heures vingt – Saïx était vraiment venu le réveiller si tôt ?! – et esquissa un très léger sourire amusé.

\- Tu te souviens, c'était à cette heure-là qu'on était rentrés, remarqua-t-il.

Celui aux pupilles dorées le dévisagea sans répliquer, l'air impénétrable.

_Un frisson parcourut Isa de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'une brise l'enveloppa. Les chaudes journées d'été engendraient des nuits fraîches à cette période de l'année, et à cette heure avancée rien ne pouvait réchauffer le jeune homme qui serra les dents pour se contenir._

_ Il ignora soigneusement le regard moqueur qui se posait sur lui, attendant patiemment le moment où il craquerait en demandant de l'aide. Dommage pour lui, Isa était bien trop fier pour ça._

_ \- Allez, fais pas ton coincé, Isa ! se moqua Lea en retirant sa veste pour la lancer au visage de son ami. T'as le droit d'avoir froid !_

_ Ôtant le vêtement de sa tête, celui aux cheveux bleus le regarda avec un air blasé. Sans manches, ouverte et peu épaisse, cette veste n'était pas vraiment le genre de tissus capables de le réchauffer un tant soit peu._

_ \- Tu peux la garder, soupira-t-il en frissonnant de nouveau et en tirant sur les demies manches de son propre blouson._

_ Sur ces mots, il rendit à son ami sa veste, remarquant non sans une certaine satisfaction que lui aussi tremblait de froid, bien que trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer. Il fut cependant surpris de le voir se rapprocher pour se mettre près de lui, à une distance qui permettait que chacun sentît la chaleur dissipée par l'autre sans pour autant qu'ils n'entrassent en contact._

_ Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à fixer le ciel nocturne avant que Lea n'abandonnât le premier. D'un bond, il se leva et fixa l'autre qui feignit un air interrogatif._

_ \- Où tu vas ?_

_ \- Je rentre, grimaça le roux en lui lançant un regard irrité. Allez, viens, toi aussi tu meurs de froid !_

_ Avec un sourire en coin, Isa le regarda trépigner d'impatience en se frottant les bras encore quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour. Il passa devant lui d'un air digne, pressant un peu le pas quand le vent redoubla d'intensité et songeant que de toute façon les nuages n'allaient pas tarder à cacher le ciel nocturne._

_ Derrière lui, celui qui le suivait bailla ostensiblement, frissonnant encore un peu plus en passant le palier de la maison. Il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de son ami en le devançant, aussi pressé que s'ils étaient poursuivis par l'une de ces créatures qui habitaient depuis peu le Jardin Radieux. A peine Isa eut-il franchi le seuil de sa chambre que Lea referma la porte avant de se jeter sur l'unique lit de la pièce._

_ Isa le dévisagea en haussant les sourcils, bras croisés._

_ \- Tu comptes prendre toute la place ?_

_ \- Eh, pas question que je dorme par terre ! s'indigna celui aux frisbees en fermant résolument les paupières._

_ Un sourire illumina son visage._

_ \- Je suis ton invité, j'ai droit à ton lit !_

_ \- T'es surtout opportuniste et égoïste, le rembarra l'autre en se tirant un matelas de sous ledit lit._

_ Avec un énième soupir exaspéré, il se laissa lui aussi tomber et fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Le silence était seulement brisé par le bruit du vent à l'extérieur et les ronflements discrets de son père dans la pièce adjacente._

_ Les ressorts du lit grincèrent lorsque Lea se déplaça sur le bord. Couché à plat ventre, il fixa longuement son ami qui l'ignorait résolument. Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se laissa glisser jusque sur le matelas, près de celui qui l'accueillait._

_ \- Eh, Isa, plus tard on reviendra ici, d'accord ? s'enthousiasma le premier en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_ Deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, incertains, et cette simple lueur alerta le roux qui se redressa à moitié._

_ \- Tu m'en veux ? s'inquiéta-t-il sans vraiment saisir la raison, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix._

_ Isa fronça les sourcils en fuyant son regard. Là n'était pas le problème, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour une simple histoire de matelas, d'autant plus que Lea savait se montrer solidaire : la preuve, il était venu le rejoindre presque à même le sol._

_ Non, à vrai dire il était plutôt anxieux. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il y aurait un jour un « plus tard » pour eux deux._

_ \- Bonne nuit, Lea._

_ Une main se posa sur son épaule, impérieuse, et il fut obligé de croiser le regard déterminé de son ami, beaucoup trop proche du sien pour que ça en fût confortable._

_ \- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à râler ? le défia le roux. Si t'espères que je vais rentrer chez moi juste parce que tu boudes, tu peux toujours attendre. Désolé, mais j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber si facilement, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_ Isa soupira en esquissant lui aussi un sourire, faussement déçu._

_ \- Moi qui espérais pourtant me débarrasser de toi._

_ Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais cette simple promesse l'avait énormément rassuré, quand bien même son ami l'aurait oubliée le lendemain matin, et ce fut avec un léger sourire qu'il s'endormit, abandonnant les couvertures à celui qui finissait toujours par les voler en plein milieu de la nuit._

Comme cette nuit-là, Saïx le fixa sans piper mot et seul son regard trahissait ses pensées confuses. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, Axel aurait dit de lui qu'il avait l'air perturbé. Cette impression se renforça encore quand le visage du Devin Lunaire se ferma plus que d'habitude et qu'il prit sèchement congé.

Le numéro 8 se leva en voyant son ancien ami tourner les talons et tendit une main pour le retenir. Hélas, il était déjà loin.

Désormais seul dans la pièce, le jeune homme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las, fixant la porte que venait de passer l'autre.

\- Tu ne fuyais pas autant, avant…

* * *

Rapport 3.a

« Jour 186

Lorsque j'ai été lui parler, un nouveau dessin est apparu de nulle part, comme la dernière fois. De nouveau, il semblait représenter notre enfance, même si je ne sais pas d'où ils proviennent. Une chose est sûre, Axel n'en est pas l'auteur.

Autre fait marquant, il a l'air de se souvenir du passé, malgré tout. [rature]Ça me fait[/rature] C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas oublié. [rature]Moi non plus je[/rature]

Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder sur ces détails, tout ça n'a plus d'importance[rature], pas vrai ?[/rature]. Même si le passé compte toujours pour lui, pour moi [rature]ce n'est plus le cas[/rature] ça ne change rien. Il est trop tard, maintenant. [rature]Alors pourquoi[rature] »

* * *

Dans la Zone Grise, le soir-même, Demyx jouait de la musique, profitant de l'absence de la Nymphe Furieuse qui lui servait habituellement de bourreau. Saïx fit irruption dans la pièce, comme pour vérifier que l'équipe envoyée au Manoir Oblivion était bien de retour et se trouva assez pris au dépourvu quand ce ne fut pas le cas : ils étaient partis depuis la veille, déjà, et n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Soit ils prenaient leur travail très au sérieux, soit ils avaient rencontré un obstacle, dans les deux cas quelque chose n'était pas normal. Une mission de reconnaissance, d'autant plus qu'elle s'effectuait en relais, ne prenait pas autant de temps.

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? demanda-t-il quand même, contrarié.

\- Aucune trace d'eux, acquiesça Luxord.

Zexion leva même les yeux de son livre, comme étonné qu'autant de temps se soit déjà écoulé. Le musicien, quant à lui, posa une main sur les cordes de son instrument pour le faire taire.

\- Plus ils sont loin, mieux je me porte, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux déconcertant.

\- Au moins ça apporte un peu de calme, renchérit Axel sans même jeter un regard au numéro 7, distant et plongé dans ses pensées.

Le ton qu'il avait employé manqua presque de décontenancer ce dernier. Il griffonna quelques mots sur son bloc-notes avant de repartir vers le bureau de Xemnas. Dans son dos, Demyx inaugurait son nouveau single.

\- _No, you don't know what you've got… until it's gone_, chanta la Mélopée Nocturne en allongeant la note.

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et il quitta la salle en fixant l'obscurité. Le numéro 9 avait-il seulement idée de la véracité de ses propos ?


	7. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire

**Chapitre 7**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire**

Rapport 2.r

« Je pensais qu'il changeait, j'avais cru pouvoir le retrouver. Que des idées idiotes, il reste le même. Saïx, froid, distant, le second de Xemnas et rien de plus.

J'en ai assez de me voiler la face. Notre complicité n'existe plus, tout est fini.

Isa est mort, pour moi. »

* * *

\- Axel ?

Demyx s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, interloqué de voir le numéro 8 dans cet état. Si le roux était aussi énervé, alors qu'en était-il de Saïx ? Ça n'était pas le moment d'aller faire un tour dans la Zone Grise…

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Larxene et Marluxia pour le Manoir Oblivion, et fort heureusement, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'eux. Avec un peu chance, ils avaient été détruits par un quelconque ennemi !

Pendant cette période, les rapports entre les deux anciens amis qu'étaient Axel et Saïx semblaient s'être détériorés jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour, et les avoir tous deux dans la même pièce donnait un sentiment de malaise. C'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient encore la parole autrement que pour les missions, et même Demyx semblait avoir des rapports plus fraternels avec le numéro 7.

Ils n'en étaient pas arrivés à un point où ils allaient s'entretuer, certes, mais la tension qui régnait n'avait d'égal que ce ressentiment qui émanait des deux Similis.

La Mélopée Nocturne entra prudemment dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Axel n'avait pas réagi, il continuait simplement à ruminer de sombres pensées en serrant les dents, assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains. Demyx s'approcha lentement, calme, et le fixa un moment sans prêter plus attention à sa corbeille qui débordait de papiers froissés.

\- C'est à cause de Saïx ?

Deux yeux couleur émeraude se levèrent vers lui, emplis de surprise, d'incompréhension et de méfiance.

Tout d'abord, il était très rare que Demyx appelât le second de Xemnas autrement que par son surnom, et seul Axel l'avait déjà entendu le nommer Saïx. Ensuite, il était tout aussi peu fréquent de le voir si sérieux, à croire qu'il était malade.

Le numéro 9 dévisageait la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avec un regard perçant, son masque d'imbécilité infantile étant tombé dès qu'il avait vu le roux dans cet état.

\- Tiens, c'est plus « X-Face » ? ricana Axel, une fois son état de choc passé.

Le musicien ne releva pas, le dévisageant toujours. Après quelques secondes dans un silence dérangeant, il se baissa pour ramasser un papier, le défroissant lentement. Une main se posa sur son bras, impérieuse, et Axel lui adressa un regard menaçant.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, Demyx, siffla-t-il en lui retirant la feuille des mains.

Sans le lâcher du regard, il la fit s'embraser entre ses doigts, la réduisant en cendres en quelques fractions de secondes, et appliqua le même sort aux papiers de sa corbeille.

Le numéro 9 déglutit lentement, ne pouvant se montrer plus brave qu'il n'était, et recula de quelques mètres, à une distance qu'il jugeait plus raisonnable d'Axel. Néanmoins, il ne quitta pas la pièce, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, tel un enfant capricieux.

Même s'il ne savait pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situations – sa formation ne poussait pas jusque-là, ou du moins si elle le faisait ne s'en souvenait-il pas -, Demyx continua à observer le roux qui retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, impatient de voir l'intrus quitter sa chambre.

\- Si ç'avait été Roxas, t'aurais répondu, déclara finalement le blond sur un ton boudeur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais c'était là qu'il se trompait : même pour Roxas, Axel avait fini par avoir des secrets. Les gens comme lui ne pouvaient jamais totalement se confier.

Demyx repartit se cacher du côté de la buanderie, priant pour ne pas se faire interpeler par Saïx cette fois-ci. Axel, quant à lui, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en tira un carré de papier glacé qu'il examina longuement, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter les réponses aux questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Sur la photo, Roxas et lui semblaient tellement heureux…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la Zone Grise s'anima comme jamais. En effet, ce ne fut qu'une semaine après leur départ pour la mission que Marluxia et Larxene revinrent du Manoir Oblivion. Cependant, ce ne fut pas tant leur retour que les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient qui suscita l'intérêt des autres.

Se frayant un passage, Saïx découvrit leur état avec stupeur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? les interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Jamais il n'avait vu de membres de l'Organisation arriver aussi mal en point, mais ce qui restait encore le plus étonnant était la posture dans laquelle ils revenaient.

Marluxia, égratigné de partout et couvert de sang – celui de sa partenaire, comme le sien, visiblement – portait la Nymphe Furieuse dans ses bras, inconsciente. Leurs manteaux partaient en lambeaux par endroits, recousus à la hâte par le numéro 11, mais certains trous laissaient supposer des blessures bien plus graves qu'une simple griffure d'Ombre.

\- Certaines pièces du manoir sont infestées de Sans-Cœurs, répondit gravement l'Assassin Sublime. Des Emblèmes majoritairement, précisa-t-il en regardant le Devin Lunaire. Mais ils sont en très grand nombre.

Demyx coula un regard à Larxene. Voir cette sorcière aussi amochée le réjouissait au plus haut point, autant que cela l'effrayait : si des Sans-Cœurs étaient capables de la mettre K.O., alors que feraient-ils de lui lorsque ce serait son tour d'aller fouiller le manoir ?

\- Marluxia, reconduis-la dans sa chambre, Vexen s'occupera de vous, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Et remplissez vos rapports dès que possible. La prochaine mission au Manoir Oblivion est reportée en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations.

\- J'allais oublier : la carte que nous avions commencée a été brûlée, ajouta le numéro 11 en sortant de la pièce, rapprochant un peu plus Larxene de lui pour passer la porte.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit, et l'Assassin Sublime esquissa un sourire diabolique en entrant dans le couloir.

* * *

\- Si c'est lui qui cuisine, Larxene n'est pas près de se remettre de ses blessures, observa Luxord. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

\- Bah, c'est toujours mieux que si c'était Marluxia, rétorqua Xigbar, désinvolte.

\- En espérant qu'il soit capable de _cuisiner_, justement, ajouta Xaldin.

Le numéro 3 n'appréciait que rarement la cuisine des autres membres. Il fallait dire qu'il était également le deuxième meilleur cuisinier de l'Organisation, ce qui n'était toutefois pas bien difficile. L'avantage ce soir-là était qu'étant donné que Marluxia était blessé et Vexen chargé de s'occuper de Larxene et lui, les pires repas étaient épargnés aux douze membres… ou presque.

Une explosion, suivie d'un cri, retentit dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter les quelques fous qui avaient accepté de se nourrir dans la salle à manger. Xemnas, ayant connaissance de la personne qui allait préparer le repas, s'était curieusement retiré dans son bureau avant le service, non sans avoir réquisitionné un plat typique de Shibuya dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Axel, va voir ce qu'il fait, lui commanda Saïx en fixant la porte de la cuisine.

Le roux s'emporta aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ? gronda-t-il. Je suis pas sa baby-sitter.

\- Pour t'être fait remarquer à Shibuya en sa compagnie la semaine dernière, répliqua l'autre sur un ton froid.

Le numéro 8 émit quelques contestations sous forme de grognements avant d'ouvrir sèchement la porte de la cuisine qui alla rencontrer le mur. Il remarqua alors que de l'eau chaude en ruisselait, et vit ensuite que des restes de plastique étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Tâtonnant sous le plan de travail qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle, Axel en extirpa Demyx, le regard dur, et le jeta sur ses pieds. Visiblement, la Mélopée Nocturne n'était pas plus doué pour réchauffer des nouilles déshydratées que pour faire le ménage.

\- T'as mis la boîte de nouilles dans l'eau ? tenta de comprendre le numéro 8 entre rire et larmes.

\- Non, j'ai fait bouillir l'eau dedans, expliqua Demyx avec un air de chien battu.

Axel se pinça l'arête du nez, à la fois amusé et désespéré par la bêtise du numéro 9. Il passa ensuite un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer qu'il fallait mettre l'eau chaude sur les pâtes déshydratées, dans cet ordre seulement, et attendre quelques minutes que ça cuisît.

\- Et t'as prévu un dessert ? le questionna-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

Le musicien pâlit en lançant un regard au réfrigérateur, comme s'il pouvait lui servir par miracle de la nourriture toute prête.

\- Aide-moi, supplia-t-il l'autre en se jetant à genoux face à lui. Je ne veux pas être changé en Reflet !

Un rapide coup d'œil permit à Axel de repérer des œufs, du sucre, une bouteille d'alcool oubliée par Xaldin ou Luxord, ainsi qu'un vieux gâteau, certainement fait par Vexen étant donné qu'il était toujours indemne.

\- J'ai une idée, mais t'as pas intérêt à dire que ça vient de moi, le prévint le roux. Et surtout ne m'en sers pas quand on arrivera au dessert…

Il regarda en direction de la porte et la referma un peu plus, de manière discrète. Disposant ensuite le gâteau sur le plan de travail, il le pointa d'un couteau, ne sachant trop s'il était judicieux de le découper ou s'il risquait de lui sauter à la gorge – littéralement.

Le mélomane s'approcha lentement, un livre de recettes couvert de farine et égaré par Zexion dans les mains. Se protégeant le visage avec, il fit signe à son complice d'abaisser le couteau. Fort heureusement, rien ne se produisit, et le Savant Glacial ne semblait pas avoir incorporé d'éléments dangereux à son dessert – à supposer qu'il ne fût pas empoisonné.

\- Demyx, t'es capable de casser un œuf ? lui demanda Axel d'un ton méfiant avant de les prendre lui-même. Occupe-toi d'aller me peser le sucre, soupira-t-il enfin, désespéré par le cas navrant qu'était Demyx.

Parfois, il comprenait le comportement de Saïx.

Une grimace lui échappa quand il y songea et il serra les dents pour éviter d'écraser les œufs. Il s'était juré d'arrêter de penser au numéro 7 aussi familièrement, mais changer une telle habitude promettait d'être laborieux.

Après être parvenu à obtenir une meringue correcte et avoir éloigné les gêneurs qui s'impatientaient du côté de la salle à manger, il pria le blond d'arroser abondamment le gâteau de rhum, ce qui avec un peu de chance masquerait le réel goût de la chose.

\- On rajoute la meringue pour faire beau et on y va avant qu'ils nous envoient Lexaeus, commanda le pyromane sous les yeux admiratifs du musicien.

\- Pourquoi quand tu cuisines habituellement c'est pas comestible ? se demanda alors ce dernier.

Passant outre l'affront, Axel tenta de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Disons que je m'emporte un peu sur la cuisson. Mais t'es pas mieux avec tes pâtes, conclut-il un peu sèchement en flambant une dernière fois le mélange d'omelette norvégienne et de baba au rhum.

* * *

Un peu plus tard le même soir, au chevet de Larxene, Marluxia la fixait d'un air songeur. Vexen était reparti dans sa chambre-laboratoire préparer quelques médicaments et onguents à lui administrer, les laissant seuls dans la pièce.

\- Je sais que tu m'entends, finit par dire Marluxia, brisant le silence.

Une légère grimace déforma les traits fins de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit.

\- Sors de ma chambre, ta voix est insupportable, salua-t-elle son sauveur.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être en vie, lui fit remarquer l'homme sans ciller.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

L'un comme l'autre savait que jamais ils ne pourraient mener leur plan à bien en étant seuls. A deux, en agissant sournoisement et en pensant chaque détail, leurs chances de réussite augmentaient considérablement.

Bien entendu, le numéro 11 avait menti au Devin Lunaire, il possédait toujours la carte du Manoir Oblivion que Larxene et lui avaient commencé à construire, et bien plus encore.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée, j'espère ? le menaça indirectement la Nymphe Furieuse. Si tu fais échouer le plan, je saurai te le faire regretter.

L'autre ne releva pas, habitué aux intimidations de ce genre. A la place, il désigna le manteau neuf qui se trouvait posé près de lui, signifiant à la Simili qu'elle n'était pas exactement en position de force, bien au contraire.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que la blonde nota la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Clouée au lit par une vilaine brûlure qui lui rongeait l'intégralité du dos, son corps était recouvert de multiples bandages, pansements et fils de suture qui cachaient bien d'autres plaies encore. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent était que Vexen n'en eût pas profité pour faire d'elle le nouveau sujet d'une quelconque expérience soi-disant scientifique. Une odeur de plantes et de produits chimiques, mêlée à quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, émanait de sa personne, et ce ne fut que parce qu'elle était incapable de se mouvoir que la numéro 12 ne fonça pas immédiatement vers les douches.

\- Ne tente pas de me faire croire que Vexen est incapable de préparer un remède inodore, grogna-t-elle, chaque mot sortant de sa bouche faisant le même effet que du venin. Il doit bien s'amuser, ce sale…

Son insulte fut étouffée par le son du sitar de Demyx qui alla jusqu'à la faire grincer des dents. Soit le blond était réellement un très mauvais musicien, soit il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer des fausses notes lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Les deux options lui paraissaient être une bonne réponse.

Un quart d'heure de souffrance plus tard, elle ne tint plus et hurla à Marluxia d'aller faire taire celui qu'elle nommait par des surnoms très fleuris.

D'un air résolu, et non mécontent d'avoir la possibilité de s'éloigner, l'Assassin Sublime sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Une fois la porte passée, il observa quelques secondes le mélomane terrifié. Un sourire en coin éclos sur les lèvres, il s'approcha encore un peu plus, si près que la Mélopée Nocturne put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

\- Mets-toi plus près de la porte, le son portera mieux, chuchota celui à la faux sur un ton de conspirateur avant de s'éloigner.

Demyx, ébahi, resta là à fixer plusieurs minutes le bout du couloir où était parti Marluxia, incertain. Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage : lui aussi avait parfois du mal à supporter Larxene.

* * *

Rapport 4.a

« Jour 194

La première équipe est revenue du Manoir Oblivion, blessée. La numéro XII, Larxene, n'est plus en état de partir en mission. Nous mobilisons Vexen pour qu'il prévoie un stock de soins en tous genres, en prévention, et il faudra également repasser une commande aux Mogs.

D'après le rapport, les Sans-Cœurs étaient des Emblèmes, nous pourrions y attirer les porteurs… »

Ce rapport, écrit le lendemain matin et strictement professionnel, était cependant suivi de quelques autres lignes.

* * *

Rapport 3.x

« La pénurie s'étend à d'autres mondes, mais il semblerait toutefois qu'un nombre important de Sans-Cœurs ait été observé au Manoir Oblivion. C'est étrange, mais cela pourrait permettre d'attirer l'Elu.

Quelques sacrifices seront certainement nécessaires, mais peu importe. »

* * *

Il fallut trois jours complets à Vexen pour fabriquer une quantité suffisante de remèdes pour soulager les blessés – de même que pour soigner les alcoolisés et les intoxiqués victimes du gâteau de Demyx -, et un jour de plus au Mog de l'Organisation pour recevoir les commandes.

Après avoir revérifié trois fois leurs stocks et s'être munis de carnets, crayons, feuilles pour dresser la carte et vivres, Zexion et Vexen furent fin prêts à partir pour le Manoir Oblivion. Ils avaient prévu d'y rester six jours, soit assez de temps pour pouvoir sécuriser quelques pièces, continuer les explorations et débuter un plan des lieux. S'ils prenaient plus de temps, alors cela signifierait qu'ils auraient rencontré un problème.

La deuxième équipe franchit donc le Couloir Obscur qui les mènerait à destination, déterminés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la clarté des lieux les éblouit, n'étant plus habitués à une autre luminosité que celle, tamisée, du Kingdom Hearts. Zexion regarda autour de lui. Certes, il était déjà venu, mais chaque nouveau voyage en ce lieu lui laissait une impression oppressante, comme si l'endroit lui-même ne voulait pas d'eux. Vexen lui lança un regard intrigué, puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Commence à noter où se trouve le Couloir, lui conseilla le blond en le voyant déjà armé d'un carnet et d'un stylo. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se perde dans cet endroit.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la porte au fond de la pièce et lorsqu'il la franchit, il découvrit exactement la même architecture, si bien qu'il dut vérifier que son assistant se trouvait toujours dans la salle précédente, au risque de songer à un portail cyclique.

A la cinquième porte, après être montés au premier étage, ils tombèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne suite. Elle était composée d'un salon, d'une cuisine ouverte faisant office de salle à manger, ainsi que d'un dortoir adjacent à une salle de bain plutôt rustique mais qui avait le mérite d'exister.

\- Nous devrions nous établir ici, suggéra le Conspirateur Ténébreux en étalant une grande feuille sur la table basse du salon. Je vais reporter le plan sur la feuille, ajouta-t-il, méthodique.

Le blond lui lança un regard en coin, presque paternel, et s'affaira à vérifier que chaque pièce était exempte de créatures nuisibles. Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il constata que la suite était sûre. Il s'installa donc dans le canapé pour observer et commenter le travail de son protégé, préparant mentalement un plan d'exploration du monde pour le lendemain.

* * *

Ils étaient revenus !

Ils étaient partis, et voilà qu'ils étaient de retour, qu'ils investissaient de nouveau les lieux !

Mais non, cette fois il n'en était pas question, elle allait se battre ! Avec ses propres moyens et les facultés qu'elle avait développées, elle allait les repousser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être tranquille. Un peu de compagnie, certes, mais pas eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ces hommes en noirs malintentionnés.

Elle connaissait tous les secrets de ce manoir, elle était la seule, et elle le protégerait ! Lui et celui qu'il renfermait…

* * *

Rapport 5.a

« Jour 194

Plus aucune interaction n'est possible. C'est une [rature]chose regrett[/rature] bonne chose.

Tout est clair, désormais.

Le passé n'existe plus. »

Ces quelques lignes, rédigées à la hâte dans un coin de la feuille, sonnaient comme la fin d'une époque. Lorsque l'auteur referma son carnet, quatre jours après avoir écrit ce rapport, un unique cheveu se glissa entre les pages.

Blanc.


	8. Que c'était juste une aventure

**Chapitre 8**

**Que c'était juste une aventure**

Au Manoir Oblivion, dans la nuit du cinquième jour après le départ de la deuxième équipe d'exploration, les choses commençaient à virer au cauchemar. Les deux Similis étaient encerclés et regrettaient amèrement la décision qu'ils venaient tout juste de prendre, à savoir poursuivre les recherches de nuit. En effet, ils venaient de découvrir une autre pièce qui différait de la majorité, rappelant un grand hall du style de ceux qu'il était possible de trouver dans les palais et autres lieux de la noblesse.

Hélas, à peine eurent-ils posé le pied dans la salle qu'une horde de créatures se jeta sur eux sans aucune pitié. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de retourner sur leurs pas avant de se faire emporter par les Spectres Fureteurs qui les avaient repérés. Se hâtant d'aller récupérer leurs plans pour y ajouter la salle, en crayon rouge vif, Vexen et Zexion se regardèrent quelques secondes, dans un échange muet.

\- Nous devrions rapporter ça en premier lieu, concéda finalement le Savant Glacial en rangeant les quelques carnets qu'ils avaient éparpillés. Ils apparaissent spontanément.

L'autre hocha la tête : lui aussi avait remarqué le phénomène. Dans certaines pièces, les ennemis se matérialisaient dans leur dos, en un groupe particulièrement hostile, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas là à leur premier passage. C'était comme si quelqu'un contrôlait l'endroit et le moment de leur venue.

Bien à l'abri dans l'ombre, une jeune fille se démenait pour protéger son lieu de résidence.

* * *

Ce fut avec un calme froid que les deux chercheurs arrivèrent à Illusiopolis, dévisagés par leurs compagnons qui ne s'attendaient pas à les voir de retour en avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé ? s'exaspéra Saïx, d'une humeur massacrante.

Depuis deux jours, Xemnas ne cessait de le demander toutes les heures, et il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Le Supérieur avait l'air de préparer des plans démesurés et passait ses journées à griffonner des rapports qu'il gardait soigneusement cachés dans un meuble scellé, mais celui qui en faisait les frais était son second, chargé de lui apporter toutes les informations dont il avait besoin dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Des Spectres Fureteurs, expliqua Vexen, essoufflé mais indemne. En grand nombre, continua-t-il, nous étions repérés.

Saïx se passa une main sur le visage, excédé, et donna à Zexion et lui deux fiches. Ils débutèrent immédiatement la rédaction de leurs rapports, aussi complets que possible, essayant d'ajouter un maximum de détails pour permettre d'éclaircir le mystère du Manoir Oblivion.

\- Ils étaient vingt-trois, ajouta Zexion sur la feuille, sérieux.

\- Tu as vraiment compté ? s'étonna Luxord qui traînait par là.

Un regard sévère lui fut adressé, soulignant la stupidité de sa question. Zexion était observateur, évidemment qu'il avait compté, il aurait même pu estimer la taille de chacun des Sans-Cœurs rencontrés.

Le blond soupira et retourna à ses cartes. Au moins cette fois n'y avait-il pas de blessés. De son côté, Larxene était toujours alitée et ne cessait de se plaindre, un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

La troisième équipe fut envoyée en repérage peu de temps après le retour de la deuxième, le lendemain même, composée de Lexaeus, Xaldin et Zexion qui s'était proposé pour leur servir de guide.

Leur venue au manoir ne fut pas mieux accueillie que les précédentes, cependant la présence des deux anciens gardes permettait au Conspirateur Ténébreux de mener plus facilement ses recherches sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières. Comme ils avaient prévu de le faire savoir à Xemnas dès leur retour, le point essentiel de leurs escapades ratées était que les équipes nécessitaient d'être repensées.

Pendant ce temps, à Illusiopolis, les choses allaient en empirant pour Saïx qui se retrouvait surchargé de travail alors que les autres se la coulaient douce, ne partant en mission que de temps en temps et pour une courte durée.

Le jour du départ de la troisième équipe, celle qui, il l'espérait, leur ramènerait plus d'informations et une bonne nouvelle quant à la localisation de Ventus, le numéro 7 eut pour mission d'archiver et étudier les rapports de Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia et Zexion afin de recouper les informations obtenues sur leur lieu d'exploration.

Après cinq heures de travail intensif et une petite pause de dix minutes, le Devin Lunaire relut son résumé avant de le recopier au propre, sans les quelques ratures qui le caractérisaient – rien de comparable avec celles qu'il laissait dans son carnet personnel, cependant.

Engourdi par sa position assise prolongée, il se leva en grimaçant et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, relisant une énième fois le rapport qu'il allait rendre – Xemnas détestait les fautes et encore plus ceux qui en faisaient. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de sa rédaction, il se dirigea vers le bureau privé du Supérieur, son rapport sous le bras et évitant autant que possible les autres membres à problème, tout particulièrement Demyx et sa fâcheuse tendance à détériorer tout ce qu'il touchait.

Fort heureusement pour lui, ainsi que pour les autres membres qui s'étaient évité bien des problèmes, il arriva à destination sans heurt. Il toqua légèrement et entra une fois certain de ne pas déranger le numéro 1.

\- J'ai terminé mon rapport, annonça-t-il en tendant la liasse de papiers soigneusement classés.

Xemnas lui indiqua de les poser près de lui le temps qu'il terminât les quelques lignes qu'il écrivait. Saïx eut le temps d'y apercevoir le nom d'Axel avant qu'il ne le cachât sous d'autres feuilles et une légère ride d'inquiétude apparut entre ses sourcils.

L'homme aux cheveux décolorés parcourut les feuilles qu'on lui remettait en diagonale, pour s'assurer que tout y était noté, et les reposa avec un sourire en coin, satisfait. Il était rare que Xemnas montrât une trace d'émotion ou même quoi que ce fût laissant deviner ses pensées, toutefois avoir des nouvelles du lieu où se trouvait son « ancien ami » paraissait lui procurer un plaisir qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Ses plans semblaient se dérouler comme prévu.

Mais pourquoi y mêler Axel ?

Saïx secoua très légèrement la tête et attendit qu'il lui accordât de prendre congé. Néanmoins, la question qu'il reçut le laissa perplexe.

\- Quelque chose te perturbe ? s'enquit le numéro 1 en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un ange passa et il fallut un long moment au numéro 7 pour maîtriser sa surprise et répondre par la négative. Des iris ambrés se posèrent sur les siens, de la même couleur, et le doute le submergea : Xemnas savait-il ce qui le tourmentait depuis des années, déjà, même si les derniers mois avaient été particulièrement rudes ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner au travail, reprit le chef, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Saïx, l'interpela-t-il alors que celui-ci franchissait presque la porte.

L'homme à la claymore s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, tendant l'oreille sans se retourner.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Le Devin Lunaire hocha lentement la tête, à la fois pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il avait compris, et reprit son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer si cette affirmation le laissait de marbre, ou au contraire renforçait sa conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix en devenant son second. A moins peut-être qu'elle ne le fît douter un peu plus de ses décisions ?...

Dans son dos, l'autre Simili perdit lentement son sourire de maître pour reprendre peu à peu un air sombre et indéchiffrable. Il écarta quelques papiers et caressa du bout du doigt quelques lignes récentes, songeur et calculateur.

Lorsque Saïx passa dans le couloir, deux yeux couleur émeraude se posèrent sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût de leur champ de vision. Dans la main du numéro 8 reposait une vieille photo, un ancien souvenir qu'il tentait de garder profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire.

Son regard y glissa de nouveau et une haine nouvelle brûla en lui. Sur l'image, l'un des seuls souvenirs matériels qu'il avait conservés de son humanité, une photo de son ami d'enfance et lui-même. Ils l'avaient prise le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, sur ordre de Lea, et Isa arborait un air blasé sur l'image. Malgré tout, ça avait fait chaud au cœur de ce dernier de voir quelqu'un venir l'aborder, quand bien même le roux n'eût jamais été délicat.

Maintenant, la vision de cette photo lui rappelait non seulement tout ce qu'il avait perdu lorsque son cœur lui avait été arraché, mais aussi ce qu'il avait eu l'impression de retrouver avant qu'on ne le lui ôtât de nouveau, encore plus violemment. Il lui semblait même qu'Isa avait les cheveux d'une teinte plus vive, en ce temps.

Fusillant du regard les deux imbéciles sur l'image, la fureur bouillonna en lui si vivement qu'il regarda avec une satisfaction malsaine les rebords de la photographie s'embraser. Les flammes léchèrent lentement le papier glacé, y valsant comme des démons des Enfers fêtant le chaos, presque sensuelles.

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, Axel plaqua sa main sur le bureau, éteignant le feu qui avait commencé à consumer son souvenir, telle la haine qui le rongeait. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que seuls les bords étaient endommagés, un air douloureux sur le visage, et reposa l'image contre le mur, en partie dissimulée derrière un pot à crayons. Sans surprise, il remarqua une feuille aux contours noircis près de l'endroit où il venait de mettre la photo. Sur le dessin, le souvenir de sa première journée avec Isa était représenté, en noir et gris, dérangeant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Zone Grise dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, Demyx entonna une chanson qui fit froncer les sourcils à la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

« When you walk away, you don't hear me say 'Please, oh baby, don't go !' »

Axel détourna le regard, croisant celui, doré, qui fixait le Kingdom Hearts à l'horizon et serra les dents en allant s'asseoir, ne se faisant aucun espoir quant à la lueur qu'il avait cru voir dans ces yeux qui n'étaient plus ceux de son ami.

* * *

\- Ce soir c'est Saïx qui cuisine ? s'émerveilla Demyx, le soir venu.

Le voir aux fourneaux était la seule chose concernant le Devin Lunaire qui pouvait rendre le blond heureux. Il avait beau être celui qui distribuait les missions, froid, distant et autoritaire, Saïx n'en était pas moins un fin cordon bleu, l'un des seuls dont la cuisine méritait d'être dégustée à l'Organisation.

Axel fut le seul qui se risqua à aller chercher les couverts dans la cuisine, non sans avoir fusillé l'assemblée du regard. Déranger Saïx pouvait s'avérer des plus périlleux et aucun n'était assez fou pour tenter le diable, surtout pour une chose aussi futile que mettre la table.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, une bouffée de chaleur happa le manipulateur de feu et un sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Il aimait beaucoup l'été, et tout ce qui était en rapport avec le soleil et les hausses de température, et ce brusque changement d'atmosphère le ravissait plus que de raison. Une douce fragrance de viande délicatement fumée et grillée à point lui chatouilla les narines et il s'en délecta quelques secondes avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce.

Il y trouva le numéro 7 affairé au dressage d'un plat qui semblait particulièrement raffiné. Il avait ses longs cheveux bleus relevés en une queue de cheval haute, et avait revêtu un tablier fort serré par-dessus le manteau de l'Organisation. Très peu pratique, mais plus judicieux étant donné que les Reflets avaient semblait-il décidé de faire grève ce jour-là – ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était la première fois qu'Axel, ou même que quiconque, voyait le Devin Lunaire s'affairer aussi précisément à quelque chose, et cela surprit presque le roux qui resta figé sur place.

Saïx tendit la main vers le torchon qu'il avait laissé sur un meuble mais ne rencontra qu'une surface de cuir lisse. D'un air contrarié, il fixa l'intrus qui n'avait toujours pas repris une mine sérieuse.

\- Que fais-tu là, Axel ? gronda son ancien ami sans se formaliser de sa présence.

\- Je viens chercher de quoi mettre la table, se reprit l'autre en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il se pencha par-dessus les plats pour ouvrir un placard, ne sachant pas que le dernier à l'avoir rangé était Demyx, alors qu'il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Le contenu manqua de peu de tomber dans le flan qui gigotait sous le jeune homme et il referma la porte d'un geste brusque, rattrapant de justesse la passoire.

\- Aide-moi à tenir ça ! cria presque le manieur de chakrams qui luttait contre des casseroles en fonte contre la paroi du meuble.

Saïx tourna les yeux vers lui et sauva son dessert _in extremis_, le pauvre numéro 8 ne tenant plus.

\- Sors de cette cuisine ! hurla l'homme à la claymore d'un ton tonitruant.

\- J'ai besoin de mettre la table, soupira Axel en ouvrant un autre tiroir d'où sortit un couteau qui manqua de lui faire une cicatrice semblable à celle de Xigbar. La cuisine est piégée, ou quoi ?! grommela-t-il en serrant les dents.

Saïx contint tant bien que mal sa rage, mais elle éclata au grand jour lorsque la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes laissa échapper une assiette qui se brisa au sol.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir d'ici, Lea !

Son ordre sonna comme une détonation, cependant plus aucun n'osa faire le moindre mouvement suite à ça. Les yeux écarquillés, Saïx fixait le roux, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes, et se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, comme s'il pouvait effacer ses paroles. Axel, lui, s'était paralysé à l'entente de ce nom. Il se retourna lentement vers son ancien ami, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage et le dévisagea.

Le silence était pesant, comme celui suivant une explosion ayant annihilé toute trace de vie.

\- Lea ?... souffla Axel après quelques longues minutes en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard doré et instable du cuisinier actuel.

Ce dernier se détourna, dents serrées, pour s'affairer de nouveau à sa tâche.

\- Tu as oublié les cuillères, lui fit-il remarquer en changeant de sujet.

Axel sortit quelques minutes plus tard, tentant d'oublier cet étrange instant.

Seul dans la cuisine, Saïx soupira longuement, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa main alors qu'il remplissait les verrines.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour nettoyer ça, remarqua-t-il en fixant la flaque qu'il avait renversée à côté du contenant et le paquet de sucre qui avait goûté la lame d'un économe fort aiguisé.

Dans la salle à manger, Axel posa les couverts en silence, les autres le fixant d'un air interrogatif. Xemnas lui-même avait pris la peine de venir partager ce repas avec eux, mais peu importait qui était là aux yeux du rouquin.

Un doute s'imposait dans son esprit : et si Saïx ne l'avait pas oublié ? Et si la raison de cette distance entre eux n'était pas l'oubli, mais le souvenir, justement ?

Ses profondes réflexions furent coupées par le Devin Lunaire qui apportait l'entrée : de petits rouleaux de printemps accompagnés d'une sauce épicée au miel.

\- C'est délicieux, Saïx, le complimenta Xemnas lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher la suite du repas.

La diversité des regards qui se tournèrent vers le Supérieur à ce moment fut étonnante. Surprise, méfiance, jalousie, incompréhension, curiosité… Quelques-uns avaient cependant un point en commun : ils tentaient de sonder l'esprit qui se cachait derrière ces deux orbes jaunes, en vain.

* * *

Six jours plus tard, l'équipe de Zexion, Lexaeus et Xaldin revint au rapport, sans la moindre blessure et parfaitement en forme. Ils étaient jusque-là les seuls à avoir réussi l'exploit de ne pas se laisser submerger par les Sans-Cœurs, ayant élaboré plusieurs stratégies et plans de repli avant de se lancer dans l'exploration des lieux.

Ils étaient par conséquent de retour avec une mine d'informations et une carte complète des trois premiers étages du Manoir Oblivion, de son rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que de son premier sous-sol. Ils avaient même tenté un inventaire des créatures présentes, mais elles semblaient changer sans cesse, rendant la tâche inachevable.

L'équipe suivante désignée comportait Axel, Demyx, ainsi que Saïx qui s'était porté volontaire pour étudier le terrain – et accessoirement surveiller la Mélopée Nocturne afin qu'il ne fît pas perdre deux membres de plus à l'Organisation XIII.

Les deux trinômes se réunirent dans une pièce déserte d'Illusiocitadelle qui n'était utilisée qu'en de rares occasions. Vexen avait maintes fois supplié qu'on la lui laissât dans le but d'en faire un laboratoire, mais il s'était toujours vu opposer un refus immédiat.

Des heures durant, les revenants exposèrent leurs stratégies et les conditions des attaques, en plus des pièces à éviter absolument.

\- Il est étrange qu'ils apparaissent en si grand nombre, constata Saïx en indiquant quelques pièces à risques.

\- C'est pareil sur d'autres étages, indiqua Xaldin en montrant les plans étalés plus loin. Exactement au même endroit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on trouve dans ces « pièces à risques » ? s'enquit Axel d'un air peu convaincu.

Zexion attrapa le carnet sur lequel Demyx dormait à poings fermés et la tête du blond heurta la table en verre avec un bruit sourd, le réveillant en sursaut. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux soupira lourdement, de concert avec les deux anciens gardes, et chercha sa page. Saïx se pinça l'arête du nez, alors qu'Axel prenait le musicien en pitié, ce dernier cherchant encore où il se trouvait.

Le calepin de l'assistant de Vexen glissa en douceur jusqu'au numéro 8 qui le feuilleta rapidement. A l'intérieur étaient écrits les noms de divers Sans-Cœurs mineurs, mais qui pouvaient s'avérer gênants en grand nombre, de par leur faculté à attaquer en relais ou en masse.

\- Il y a des Crescendos, remarqua le roux, comprenant la difficulté de la situation. Combien par groupe ?

\- Quatre en moyenne, répondit celui qui avait noté tous ces relevés.

Saïx poussa un soupir. L'aptitude des Crescendos à soigner leurs alliés était certainement ce qui était le plus délicat à traiter, sans compter qu'ils étaient capables d'attirer d'autres Sans-Cœurs. Il fallait les éliminer en premier, sans attendre.

\- Et il y a aussi des Maîtres Défenseurs, ajouta le numéro 6 en tournant une page sous le nez de la future équipe d'exploration. Ils protègent les Crescendos.

\- C'est sans fin, conclut Axel en s'appuyant contre son dossier d'un air fatigué.

D'une main, il rattrapa Demyx par la capuche, l'empêchant de fuir.

\- On peut pas les battre ! gémit le mélomane en se laissant traîner jusqu'à sa chaise. Pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller ?

Un sourire sadique barra le visage de Saïx lorsqu'il répliqua, effrayant :

\- Tu te disais spécialisé dans les missions de reconnaissance, non ?

Le numéro 9 trembla violemment. Saïx avait enfin trouvé une utilité à l'appât…

* * *

Suivant les plans que leur avaient laissés l'équipe précédente, les numéros 7, 8 et 9 déambulèrent un moment dans le Manoir Oblivion avant de trouver la salle qui servait de logement aux explorateurs.

Le soir étant déjà venu et les autres leur ayant conseillé d'éviter de se promener de nuit dans le bâtiment, les trois acolytes vérifièrent les lieux avant de s'y installer. Ils avaient prévu de ne rester que quelques jours et de se concentrer sur le mystère que représentaient les hordes de Sans-Cœurs.

Se dirigeant vers l'unique chambre, Axel soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il y avait bien assez de lits pour eux tous. En effet, en plus des deux lits simples, un lit superposé était posé dans un coin isolé de la pièce – il serait pour Demyx.

\- Un véritable dortoir, constata-t-il à voix haute en retournant du côté du salon.

Le blond était déjà affalé dans le canapé alors que le dernier membre de leur équipe étudiait les notes prises par Zexion, étalant tout son matériel sur la grande table. Durant une fraction de secondes, le roux s'imagina balayer la table d'un geste, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et ordonner à Saïx de se détendre un peu.

Lea l'aurait fait. Pas Axel.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil inoccupé, son regard dérivant par moments sur son ancien ami.

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, le musicien était déjà dans un état de sommeil profond dans le salon. Axel s'étira en baillant et jeta un œil au Devin Lunaire qui triait soigneusement ses données avant de les remettre dans une pochette.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ignora le regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir tassé les documents correctement. De son côté, le roux partit directement s'allonger, bercé par les ronflements discrets de la Mélopée Nocturne. Un peu plus tard, il entrouvrit un œil en entendant les pas du numéro 7 se rapprocher.

Saïx s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa la pièce faiblement éclairée. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la forme qui se dessinait sous les couvertures, puis sur les deux autres lits. Axel avait pris celui tout à gauche, il lui restait donc le lit superposé ou bien celui du milieu. Après une courte réflexion, il opta pour la deuxième option, songeant que cet enfant qu'était Demyx chercherait à être en hauteur – et pas question qu'il dormît au-dessus de lui, c'était bien trop risqué.

Un bruissement le fit se crisper lorsqu'il s'avança dans la pièce, mais la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne se réveilla pas et ne fit que se retourner dans son sommeil. Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, celui aux yeux dorés alla se coucher sans plus attendre.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Demyx se réveilla et se frotta les yeux tel un jeune enfant. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans l'obscurité et cette pensée le fit frémir d'effroi. Après être resté figé quelques instants pour s'assurer que rien ne rôdait dans l'ombre, il se leva et, au prix de nombreux efforts et d'un nombre encore plus impressionnant d'hématomes dus aux meubles et coins de murs, le numéro 9 parvint à rejoindre la chambre.

Une faible lueur lui permit de se repérer dans la pièce et il se glissa jusqu'au lit superposé, s'appropriant le matelas du haut. Une fois confortablement installé, il se risqua à jeter un œil en contrebas et fut le seul témoin de la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Sa position en hauteur lui octroyait une meilleure luminosité et ainsi il pouvait voir ce que les deux autres ne pouvaient que discerner dans le faible contre-jour.

De ce qu'il en voyait, ni Axel ni Saïx ne dormait, et c'est avec un air amusé que le blond prit conscience de la situation. Lorsque celui aux cheveux bleus avait le dos tourné, deux yeux verts se posaient sur lui, et lorsqu'enfin Axel détournait le regard, celui de Saïx glissait vers lui, avec parfois un faible soupir brisant la quiétude nocturne.

De là où se trouvait le musicien, ça ressemblait à une dispute de couple, et il dut étouffer son rire dans un oreiller pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Le lendemain matin, la Mélopée Nocturne fut curieusement le premier à se réveiller. Bien décidé à ne pas mettre un pied hors de la couette tant qu'on ne l'en tirerait pas, il ouvrit juste un œil en cherchant une meilleure position pour se rendormir. Avec un sourire en coin, il constata que le « vieux couple de divorcés » - titre qu'il leur avait accordé durant la nuit – s'était inconsciemment rapproché durant leur sommeil.

En effet, chacun à une extrémité de leur couche, les deux anciens amis séparés par l'Organisation XIII étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils le pouvaient. Demyx était d'ailleurs persuadé que si l'un tendait le bras, il pouvait effleurer l'autre Simili, à croire que les rêves étaient le seul endroit où tous deux acceptaient de se raccrocher à leur humanité.

Le musicien n'avait jamais eu de problème avec le fait de ne plus avoir de cœur, et cette sensation de vide des premiers jours s'était bien vite dissipée. Désormais, il vivait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La plupart des autres Similis, en revanche, s'efforçaient de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus humain, que son cœur lui avait été arraché et que faire semblant de toujours en posséder un ne le remplaçait en aucun cas.

Mais ça, le sitariste s'en moquait bien.

A peine le numéro 9 se fut-il rendormi que le pyromane se réveilla en baillant ostensiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour apercevoir Saïx endormi à quelques mètres, et un air légèrement amusé marqua son visage que personne ne pouvait voir. Il leva les yeux pour voir que le blond ronflait toujours et se recoucha contre le mur, dos à la pièce.

Deux yeux encadrés par une masse de cheveux bleus s'ouvrirent à l'instant où il se recouchait, appréciant la distance entre eux. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux permit à Saïx de voir que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, et il repoussa les draps d'un geste, se levant dans la foulée.

Matinal, il ordonna aux deux autres de se lever à leur tour, pour constater qu'ils s'étaient réellement replongés dans les bras de Morphée. Un léger spasme nerveux le traversa et il rejeta les draps de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes d'un mouvement, avant de faire rouler la Mélopée Nocturne de son perchoir, celui-ci refusant obstinément de descendre par lui-même, bien qu'il eût été séparé de ses couvertures. Ce ne fut qu'après un débat perdu d'avance que ce dernier émergea enfin de la chambre, non sans ronchonner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, le second de Xemnas ayant pensé à apporter des provisions ne nécessitant pas d'être cuisinées – avec Demyx dans l'équipe, et Axel faisant brûler tout aliment qu'il touchait, cela avait été préférable.

Au début de l'après-midi, il fut donc décidé qu'ils retourneraient inspecter l'une des pseudo-« pièces à risques afin » de voir par eux-mêmes ce dont il en retournait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, elle était déserte et aucun bruit ne s'y faisait entendre. Le blanc éclatant des murs ne les aveuglait plus, et ils connaissaient désormais par cœur l'agencement des pièces. Enfin, le carnet de Zexion leur donnait une idée des ennemis auxquels s'attendre en ces lieux.

Saïx jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua qu'il était seul dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié par cette soudaine désertion, et se figea en voyant quelques Sans-Cœurs commencer à apparaître, entre la porte et sa position, exactement comme l'avaient décrit les deux scientifiques dans leurs rapports.

* * *

\- Tu n'iras nulle part ! explosa le roux en lançant ses armes sur le lâche qui lui servait de coéquipier.

Demyx les évita avec une adresse qu'on ne lui notait que rarement et darda un regard noir sur son acolyte, déterminé et ne jouant plus la carte de la lâcheté, cette fois. Axel en fut presque déstabilisé.

\- Pas question que je risque ma peau pour retrouver un gamin endormi ! argua-t-il en exagérant l'amplitude de ses mouvements.

Il allait continuer à argumenter avant de déguerpir à toutes jambes comme il savait si bien le faire quand le numéro 8 tourna subitement la tête vers la direction dont il venait, les yeux écarquillés. Quelques instants plus tard, il était déjà hors de vue.

* * *

Saïx était encerclé, les créatures étaient arrivées en trop grand nombre, et même un homme aussi expérimenté que lui ne pouvait rien faire face à autant de Soldats. Certes, ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur coordination, bien au contraire, mais les Crescendos et Maîtres Défenseurs empêchaient le Simili de faire une réelle percée dans les rangs.

Le Devin Lunaire recula encore d'un pas, avant de se retourner pour parer l'attaque de l'un des Sans-Cœurs qui voulaient sa peau. Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui permit de constater que ses deux collègues avaient bel et bien fui, mais après tout cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : il pouvait bien disparaître, ça en arrangerait plus d'un.

Il serra les dents quand un Cabot Mordant fendit la horde et approcha de lui sa mâchoire redoutable, s'attendant déjà à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, mais qui lui permettrait d'asséner un coup direct à son adversaire.

Néanmoins, la douleur ne vint jamais, et c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il vit le monstre effectuer un vol plané vers le mur le plus proche.

Se frayant un chemin, Axel s'adossa à son ancien ami, assurant sa défense là où il ne pouvait pas le faire, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas te débrouiller sans moi, pas vrai ? railla-t-il, une goutte de sueur glissant lentement de son front.

Le numéro 7 secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Où est Demyx ? éluda-t-il à la place.

\- Il fuit, répondit simplement l'autre en serrant les dents, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Voyons voir si tu peux en détruire plus que moi, ajouta-t-il en rattrapant ses chakrams, toujours dos à dos avec le Simili aux cheveux bleus.

Ce dernier soupira et choisit de ne pas répondre à cette bêtise. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – pas même à lui-même -, il appréciait grandement de ne pas avoir à affronter autant d'ennemis seul. Certes, il était endurant, mais comme tout être il avait ses limites.

Le Cabot revint à la charge, sa bave rendant le sol encore plus glissant, et se jeta sans réfléchir sur le Devin Lunaire. Ce Sans-Cœur avait vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir personnellement.

Un cri retentit au loin, la voix du numéro 9, mais ça n'était pas le moment d'aller lui porter secours. Il avait voulu s'échapper ? Il assumait. Saïx et Axel n'étaient pas là pour le sortir des problèmes que lui créait sa lâcheté.

Un Maître Défenseur, le dernier du groupe, s'approcha trop près du roux qui le débarrassa de son livre d'un coup de manchette, s'attaquant ensuite aux Crescendos avec l'aide de Saïx. Une fois débarrassés de ces ennemis pour le moins gênants, ils revinrent à leur première cible pour défaire la défense ennemie, tout en évitant les attaques des autres, un sport fatiguant pour quiconque n'était pas entraîné. Le dernier bouclier des créatures fut ainsi mit à terre par un brillant travail d'équipe qui rappela aux deux membres de l'Organisation des temps perdus.

Alors que le Devin Lunaire frappait l'arrière de son adversaire de toutes ses forces, sa claymore menaçant de se briser sous toute cette violence, le numéro 8 entamait un balai mortel avec un groupe de Soldats.

Chacun esquivait les coups, parait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et les rendait au centuple. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement au centre du troupeau, assurant les arrières de l'autre et assurant une meilleure garde. Les membres de l'Organisation XIII n'avaient pas pour habitude de travailler en équipe pour la plupart, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils s'avéraient le plus souvent d'une efficacité redoutable.

Après un combat acharné et quelques cicatrices superficielles en plus, les deux Similis vinrent à bout de la horde. Du moins le pensèrent-ils. En effet, une deuxième vague d'ennemis apparut de nulle part, composée d'autres petits Sans-Cœurs, faibles mais rusés et couards.

Rhapsodies Bleues, Nocturnes Rouges, Opéras Jaunes, et ces maudits Requiems Verts. Une palette de couleurs pour un éventail de sorts à éviter. Glace, feu, foudre, mais avant tout se débarrasser des Requiems qui jouaient le rôle de soigneurs. Encore. Le schéma s'avérait répétitif, mais non pas moins délicat à briser.

Le problème que posaient ces petits êtres était qu'ils fuyaient dès qu'on avait le malheur de les approcher. Les attaques à distance étaient leur spécialité, mais ils n'étaient pas très résistants, c'était déjà un bon point.

Essoufflés, les deux Similis s'apprêtaient à reprendre l'assaut quand Demyx débarqua en courant, inondant quasiment la pièce de sa mélodie et de son élément et balayant les adversaires dans la foulée. Une musique pour une autre.

Le choc de son retour passé, les numéros 7 et 8 achevèrent le reste des monstres en économisant leurs forces, se doutant qu'ils n'en auraient pas fini avec eux. Devoir traquer et sauter pour frapper ces petites choses était vraiment fatiguant, d'autant plus que le temps filait à une vitesse folle.

\- T'es revenu, finalement ? s'enquit Axel entre deux coups, curieux de savoir pour quelle raison le blond avait fait marche arrière.

\- Il y en avait encore plus là-bas, avoua le mélomane en grimaçant quand une boule de feu le frôla de très près.

Il fit disparaître ses quelques clones avec le dernier ennemi et s'appuya contre un mur en expirant bruyamment. Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre et il tourna lentement les yeux vers l'ennemi de taille imposante qui se matérialisait face à eux.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du numéro 9 devant l'Armure Gardienne. Après le nombre important de Soldats, ils auraient certainement dû s'y attendre, mais la surprise subsistait. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient à présent était que celle-ci fût l'ultime adversaire de cette pièce et que sa défaite leur révélât l'emplacement de l'ancien manieur de Keyblade.

Ventus devait certainement dormir non loin de là Xemnas, qui le cherchait, était sans aucun doute en train de siroter un café à son bureau, et eux se battaient pour sauver ce qu'il restait de leur vie. Un bien triste sort quand on pensait qu'ils étaient déjà morts une fois.

Cependant, une chose les motivait et leur permettait encore de tenir debout, en plus de leur volonté : ils étaient profondément convaincus que la découverte qui allait résulter de cette bataille serait décisive pour l'Organisation.

Ils devaient gagner, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter ce type d'ennemis, les trois Similis savaient quelle était la stratégie des Armures Gardiennes. Ils se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil, le pauvre Demyx ne pouvant plus fuir cette fois, et s'accordèrent pour chacun se concentrer sur une partie de la créature. Demyx s'occuperait de ce qui correspondait à ses pieds, Saïx de ses mains et Axel du tronc. Hochant la tête d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent tous trois sur l'ennemi, portant leur détermination en bandouilière.

Bien vite, et comme ils s'y attendaient, la créature se scinda en cinq parties, les membres fonctionnant par paire et le torse supportant la tête restant individuel. Les pieds, tout comme les mains étaient redoutables de par les coups violents qu'ils donnaient, mais les vrilles qu'entamait la partie centrale de la créature n'étaient pas en reste sur une échelle de dangerosité.

Bien qu'éprouvés par leurs précédents combats, les trois hommes tinrent tête au monstre et parvinrent à le vaincre en une dizaine de minutes à peine, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne récoltât de blessure grave. Certes, ils repartiraient avec de beaux hématomes, mais ils avaient le mérite d'être toujours en vie, et en un seul morceau.

\- C'est pas fini ?! s'exclama brusquement le blond en se retournant.

Ils étaient déjà près de la porte, mais un bruit caractéristique leur indiqua que la pièce n'était pas totalement sécurisée. Lentement, ils se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique méfiante. Ils avaient déjà réinvoqué leurs armes, dans l'attente de l'identité de leur nouvel adversaire, et la tension dans la salle était presque solide, rendant chaque inspiration quasiment douloureuse.

En total décalage avec le sérieux de la situation, le musicien pouffa en voyant quel était leur ennemi, tandis que Saïx s'approchait prudemment de la cible. Face à eux, le Bolet Blanc lévitait dans les airs, tendant un carnet blanc sur lequel n'étaient écrits que quelques mots et gesticulant dans tous les sens pour avoir de l'attention. D'un geste lent pour ne pas effrayer le Sans-Cœur sympathique, le Devin Lunaire saisit le calepin et décrypta l'écriture maladroite et penchée. Des quelques lettres écrites à la main, il pouvait lire les mots suivants :

_« Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici._

_ Essayez encore, remémorez-vous ces paroles oubliées, ces mots imprononcés._

_ Tout d'abord, le vert a croisé son reflet. »_

Le messager disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé, laissant l'homme à la claymore dans une totale incompréhension : que pouvait signifier cette énigme ? Etait-ce une piste à explorer ? Une mise en garde ? De quelles paroles parlait-elle ? Et quel lien avec la couleur ?

Tant de questions et absolument aucune réponse. Décidément, le Manoir Oblivion recelait de mystères à découvrir…

* * *

Encore une fois, Axel reporta les yeux sur les fines boucles qui formaient les L du message, et qui ne cessaient d'attirer son regard.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait nous mener à Ventus ? résuma-t-il sans se détourner du carnet.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais toujours est-il que quelqu'un semble être au courant de nos plans, songea Saïx à voix haute.

Demyx, couché sur le canapé, fixait le mur, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concerné par le problème que tentaient de résoudre ses deux collègues. D'un geste lent et lourd de fatigue, il porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de la potion qu'il avait acceptée avec gratitude. C'est par conséquent d'un ton absent et totalement détaché qu'il prit la parole :

\- Et si chaque étage possédait son propre indice ?

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent et il fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une moue boudeuse, poussant le burlesque de la situation au point de prendre un coussin pour le serrer contre lui tel un bouclier.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix d'enfant privé de cadeau de Noël.

Un ange passa avant que le roux ne se décidât à répondre, leur supérieur étant bien trop profondément plongé dans ses réflexions et certainement aussi trop choqué par la réplique de Demyx pour le faire à sa place.

\- Rien… On n'est juste pas habitués à t'entendre dire des trucs intelligents.

* * *

Chaque fois qu'il se reposait un peu, Axel ne pouvait empêcher ses doutes de resurgir. Il était certain que lorsque Saïx était venu lui parler la dernière nuit où il lui avait rendu visite, environ un mois plus tôt, il avait eu autre chose en tête que les doutes de Xemnas quant à certains membres qu'il avait évoqués.

« J'ai à te parler. » A ces paroles, le manieur de chakrams s'était attendu à discuter à cœur ouvert – si on pouvait appliquer cette expression à leur cas – mais malgré tout, le Devin Lunaire s'était obstiné à rester sur un sujet strictement professionnel. Le roux avait pourtant eu une lueur d'espoir, mais si vraiment ç'avait été l'intention de Saïx d'échanger avec lui comme autrefois, il s'était bien vite ravisé, au grand dam de son ancien ami.

Encore une fois, il avait eu l'impression de le voir fuir devant lui, comme s'il n'en valait plus la peine, et c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à refroidir un peu plus leur relation, résolution qu'il avait aussitôt abandonnée en le voyant submergé par les ennemis quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait beau essayer du plus profond de son être, se convaincre qu'il faisait le bon choix en agissant comme un parfait étranger, le naturel revenait toujours au galop quand il s'agissait de Saïx, à croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Un soupir brisa le silence, le sien. A bien y réfléchir, chaque fois qu'il tentait de rétablir leur ancienne complicité, son ami d'enfance mettait un peu plus de distance entre eux.

Axel coula un regard en coin aux deux autres : Saïx épluchait encore ses rapports, tandis que Demyx dormait, son sitar lui ayant été confisqué. La soirée promettait d'être longue…

* * *

\- « Tout d'abord, le vert a croisé son reflet », cita à nouveau Saïx, son froncement de sourcils accentuant un peu plus la double cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain de la sécurisation de la pièce, il cherchait la signification de ces mots. Il était certain d'être capable de percer le mystère de ces paroles, mais malgré tout l'évidence ne cessait de lui échapper. Plus il se rapprochait de la clé de l'énigme, plus elle le fuyait au dernier moment, irrémédiablement.

Il fut alors convenu que ce jour-là, tous trois exploreraient le manoir de manière à répondre à ce mystère, si réponse il y avait.

Ils débutèrent donc leurs recherches par le dernier sous-sol. Une fois à destination, et après avoir éludé les nombreuses plaintes de la Mélopée Nocturne, les numéros 7 et 8 s'avancèrent prudemment au centre de la pièce où rien ne bougeait. Aucun Sans-Cœur ne leur sauta dessus, et ils prirent ce signe comme une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être la réponse à leur question se trouvait-elle simplement au début des choses.

\- J'ai le pressentiment que la signification de ce message soulèvera encore plus de questions, le prévint le roux en regardant autour de lui, découragé par l'immensité de la tâche qui leur était confiée même s'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Eh, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Demyx à la ronde en arrachant une feuille du mur derrière les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Ce Simili n'avait réellement aucun sens du danger, et décrocher une affiche dans un endroit possiblement risqué ne lui semblait pas contre-indiqué. Cependant, un détail sur le papier attira l'œil d'Axel qui le lui prit des mains, intrigué. Il interpela le Devin Lunaire qui poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant de se décider à répondre à l'appel, et prit la feuille à son tour. Sceptique, il l'examina longuement, avant de tourner son regard vers le musicien.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Bah là, sur le mur, se défendit l'autre en reculant d'un pas. J'ai rien fait d'autre, je le jure !

La justification n'intéressa pas le numéro 8 qui reporta de nouveau son attention sur la feuille. D'un geste, il indiqua aux deux autres de remonter à l'étage supérieur et reposa le papier à sa place. Il y jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de fermer la marche, fronçant encore une fois les sourcils devant les deux taches, l'une dorée, l'autre violette.

Derrière l'escalier qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, à nouveau, une autre affiche était exposée, sur laquelle était représentée la vieille Keyblade en bois de Ventus, celle où l'on pouvait encore lire le nom « Terra ». Un sourire crispé passa furtivement sur le visage du second de Xemnas, et il monta furieusement les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'au prochain niveau.

Dans son carnet, l'homme aux cheveux bleus répertoria les affiches des différents étages, les redessinant ou les décrivant s'il ne parvenait pas à les représenter assez fidèlement à son goût. Après avoir exploré tous les sous-sols et cherché d'autres affiches faites du même papier que celle du Bolet Blanc, les Similis passèrent aux étages supérieurs, non sans avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Certains niveaux comportaient des feuilles vierges, ou alors des objets n'ayant strictement aucun rapport avec l'énigme. Au septième sous-sol, par exemple, Demyx avait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune affiche, et ils étaient aussitôt repartis.

Au troisième étage, après avoir vaincu quelques Sans Cœurs isolés, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une petite fontaine à eau, éclairée par une douce lumière rosée. La paix qui s'en dégageait détonnait avec l'atmosphère qui régnait au Manoir Oblivion, et autant Saïx qu'Axel se méfia de l'eau luminescente. Demyx, quant à lui, plongea aussitôt la main dedans, sans même songer que cet élément pût être dangereux.

Fort heureusement, le liquide resta totalement inoffensif, et aucun incident n'arriva à la Mélopée Nocturne. Les trois compagnons continuèrent ainsi leur exploration des lieux, mais aucun des nombreux niveaux – presque trente – qui composaient ce monde ne semblait détenir la clé de l'énigme posée par le Sans-Cœur pacifique, si bien que tous trois commençaient à douter de l'utilité d'un tel message.

\- Et si on essayait de nuit ? proposa Axel lorsqu'ils furent retournés à l'abri dans leur suite.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était fou, les yeux écarquillés, et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres :

\- Ils ont dit que c'était trop dangereux… On devrait plutôt rentrer raconter ça à Xemnas…

Pour une fois, Demyx se tourna vers le numéro 7 en quête de soutien. Cependant, ce qu'il trouva ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait de sa part.

En effet, Saïx réfléchissait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux ambrés glissèrent vers la feuille donnée par le Bolet, relisant inlassablement ces mêmes lignes. « Tout d'abord, le vert a croisé son reflet ». Les yeux d'Axel se posèrent sur lui.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que ça parle des Reflets ? hasarda-t-il en se montrant du doigt pour désigner les Similis en général.

\- Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas le reflet qui me pose problème. C'est le vert, expliqua le Devin Lunaire en relevant les yeux vers l'une des fenêtres, en quête d'une Lune invisible.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?! s'exclama le musicien. C'est du suicide !

\- Nous sommes déjà morts, lui fit ironiquement remarquer le roux en s'étirant.

Sans broncher, il se leva à la suite de son supérieur hiérarchique et lança un regard au numéro 9 qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu préfères rester tout seul ici et attendre qu'un Sans-Cœur géant te tombe dessus par hasard ?

Face à un tel argument, Demyx ne put que les suivre à la hâte, jetant régulièrement quelques coups d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule.

Suivant l'homme aux cheveux bleus, ils retournèrent dans la pièce où était apparu le Bolet Blanc. Cette fois, aucune créature ne les attaqua et ils purent explorer les moindres recoins de la salle. Néanmoins, rien ne permit aux trois Similis de se faire une idée de ce que pouvait être le vert de l'énigme.

\- Je parie qu'on ne trouvera rien ici, intervint encore le mélomane, bien décidé à rentrer à Illusiocitadelle.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Saïx, celle d'Axel, qui lui sommait de se rendre à l'évidence. Demyx avait raison, il ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur un stupide bout de papier, d'autant plus que certains ennemis sur lesquels ils pouvaient tomber étaient particulièrement coriaces, et qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucun monstre de toute la journée.

Le bras droit de Xemnas se dégagea de la prise de son ancien ami et retourna près de l'affiche. Ils étaient au septième étage, et sur la feuille était grossièrement représenté un cœur consumé par des flammes noires rappelant les Ténèbres, c'était d'ailleurs certainement le message que le papier voulait faire passer.

Alors que le Devin Lunaire s'apprêtait à rendre les armes, une horloge que personne n'avait vue sonna minuit. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Une vingtaine d'Opéras Jaunes, encore plus petits que la moyenne, surgirent de nulle part. Suivirent non pas des Requiems Verts, comme s'y attendaient les Similis, mais des Crescendos encore plus nombreux, eux qui normalement ne venaient pas par plus de cinq. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, était beaucoup plus imposant que ses semblables et également plus rapide. Il ne cessait de tourner autour de Demyx, comme pour le narguer, alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément de le toucher avec son élément.

Acculé contre le mur, Saïx fut vite cerné par les Rondouillards et les Soldats qui arrivaient en masse, tandis qu'Axel, lui, était encerclé par les dangereux Sorciers. Des Sans-Cœurs immunisés à la magie contre un manipulateur de feu… C'était bien sa veine, tiens.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis en une fraction de seconde, les ennemis frappèrent, plus coordonnés que jamais. Ils n'étaient protégés que par les soigneurs, mais cela était amplement suffisant et tout coup reçu était guéri dans la seconde. Les Similis semblaient en position de faiblesse face aux assauts des créatures, et ironiquement une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Axel : il y avait une mince chance que l'un de ces Sans-Cœurs, ceux qui voulaient leur mort, fût celui qu'ils avaient engendré à leur transformation. Tués par leur propre cœur alors qu'ils cherchaient à le retrouver, cela paraissait une mort bien stupide, telle une moquerie du destin.

Du sang l'éclaboussa mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, ne réalisant tout d'abord pas qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du sien. Demyx étouffa une exclamation, cinglé de toutes parts par les attaques venteuses des Crescendos qui alternaient soins et coups visés. Même ses clones aquatiques ne pouvaient rien y faire, ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Saïx, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? hurla Axel par-delà le chaos ambiant.

Sa demande ne trouva pas de réponse et il redoubla d'efforts pour se débarrasser des créatures. Les différentes espèces s'étaient finalement réparties entre les trois Similis et leur donnaient encore plus de fil à retordre.

Des Opéras Jaunes chargèrent l'air d'électricité, imités par les Sorciers qui lancèrent leurs attaques dévastatrices sur les trois cibles qui ne purent esquiver autant de courant. Saïx pesta en voyant la Mélopée Nocturne flancher et il le rappela à l'ordre, bien décidé à ne pas perdre un homme cette nuit-là.

\- On retourne à l'étage ! commanda-t-il.

Les Sans-Cœurs ne furent pas de cet avis et ils les isolèrent un peu plus les uns des autres, comme s'ils eussent compris la stratégie du Devin Lunaire.

Alors que ce dernier avait presque achevé un énorme Rondouillard qui avait manqué de lui briser deux côtes et l'avait gratifié d'hématomes qui viraient déjà à une couleur violet sombre, un Crescendo restaura la santé du monstre qui atteignit sa cible dans un craquement sinistre.

Le souffle coupé, le Simili fut propulsé contre une table et ne se releva qu'à la force de sa volonté, une douleur atroce lui vrillant tout le côté droit du corps. A moitié assommé, sa résistance n'avait d'égale que sa détermination, et il encaissa une brûlure spectaculaire de la part d'un Sorcier qui venait d'échapper à la mélodie de Demyx.

Ce dernier avait les jambes et le dos couverts de nombreuses entailles, peu profondes mais assez douloureuses pour être gênantes en plein combat. Heureusement pour lui, son manteau prenait la majorité des dégâts et lui épargnait des lésions plus sérieuses. Le numéro 9 n'avait pas pour habitude de combattre, et il laissait sa magie faire tout le boulot à sa place, luttant pour conserver un espace de sécurité entre lui et ses adversaires. Hélas, au vu de la multitude de monstres, il ne lui était pas aisé de s'éloigner assez pour se protéger, et il devait rendre certains coups quasiment à mains nues, cédant un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde qui passait.

L'un de ses gants vola en lambeaux quand il se protégea le visage d'un coup que lui porta l'un des seuls Soldats Volants des lieux, et quelques gouttes de sang ponctuèrent encore le sol immaculé de taches pourpres.

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se forgea un périmètre de sécurité à coups de chakrams, mais les ennemis se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur lui. Les résidus d'eau de la Mélopée Nocturne mêlés à la glace que lui lançaient les Sorciers cristallisaient dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau, les piqûres mordantes du froid le brûlant par endroits.

Son œil gauche faillit finir dans le même état que le droit de Xigbar lorsque le même Soldat Volant qui s'en était pris à Demyx s'intéressa à lui. A défaut de l'énucléer, il lui creusa une cicatrice qui saignait abondamment et qui s'étendait de l'arcade sourcilière à la tempe.

Le liquide visqueux coula jusque sa rétine et l'obligea à fermer l'œil, la douleur pulsante lui faisant également serrer les dents.

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna quand le blond fut propulsé dans un cadre qui décorait la pièce, et un Soldat en profita pour s'attaquer au bras du roux.

Saïx, de son côté, avait posé un genou à terre, sa claymore étant son seul rempart face aux ennemis qui affluaient encore. La victoire n'était plus qu'une douce illusion, désormais.

\- Relève-toi ! aboya Axel en tenant son bras blessé.

Il ne voyait plus grand-chose et à quelques mètres de lui, Demyx ne semblait pas se relever, étendu au sol, du sang se répandant autour de lui dans une mesure plus qu'inquiétante.

Le Manoir Oblivion, blanc, propre et immaculé était désormais un champ de bataille parsemé de cheveux, de sang, de verre brisé et de résidus de chair. Le relent métallique du liquide vital empestait l'air, laissant un goût âpre dans la bouche du manieur de chakrams et lui faisant tourner la tête.

Le Soldat Volant poussa un cri de victoire en fondant sur sa proie. Axel ferma les paupières, s'attendant déjà à l'impact qu'il ne pourrait esquiver, mais le coup ne vint jamais. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui fut pire que n'importe quel cauchemar, et pire encore que n'importe quelle blessure qu'il aurait pu récolter. Il ne remarqua même pas que c'était l'instrument du musicien qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand l'arme de Saïx se dématérialisa un peu plus loin, et il se précipita aussitôt sur lui. Avec horreur, il remarqua que la cicatrice du jeune homme saignait de nouveau, comme si les ennemis s'étaient amusés à la marquer un peu plus, mais ce qui l'effraya plus encore fut de voir Demyx difficilement ramper dans leur direction, une lueur de pur effroi au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Sans réfléchir, Axel attrapa son ancien ami inconscient et visiblement gravement blessé et le jeta sur son dos, s'assurant qu'il ne pût pas glisser en offrant une prise ferme aux bras du numéro 7. La couleur d'un bleu prononcé qui s'étendait sur sa tempe et une partie de son visage prouvait que ce n'était pas l'épuisement qui avait causé l'évanouissement du Devin Lunaire.

\- On se replie ! cria-t-il à Demyx en ouvrant précipitamment un Couloir Obscur à portée de main, paniqué.

Dans cet état, il n'était même pas sûr que le passage les conduirait à Illusiopolis, mais seul importait de les éloigner d'ici. Le blond tendit une main vers lui et il la saisit pour le relever sur ses pieds, ignorant le son horrible que firent les articulations du musicien et le hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres. Le numéro 9 s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas retomber, les joues baignées de larmes et de sang, et se dirigea en ignorant les griffes qui fendaient un peu plus sa chair et lui arrachaient de nouvelles larmes.

Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de leur improbable salut parurent des kilomètres, et les grondements satisfaits de leurs ennemis en pleine forme formèrent un brouhaha incessant mais lointain. Axel se raccrocha à la douce chaleur dissipée par le corps de Saïx dans son dos et aux ongles de Demyx qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau découverte de son bras pour ne pas céder au néant. S'il abandonnait, ils disparaîtraient tous. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, pas question.

Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur les bras du numéro 7 qui glissait, et il se courba en avant pour lui offrir une meilleure posture, occultant les protestations de son corps poussé à ses limites. Le mélomane à l'agonie écarta une troupe de Soldat avec ses dernières forces et manqua encore une fois de tomber, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur un Axel déjà chancelant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le Couloir Obscur et Demyx manqua de s'abandonner à ses douces Ténèbres. La voix du numéro 8 le ramena à la raison lorsqu'il hurla un ordre que le blond ne comprit pas.

Puis tout devint noir.


	9. Je me suis dit Quelle infortune !

**Chapitre 9**

**Je me suis dit « Quelle infortune ! »**

Debout contre un mur, bras croisés, Xigbar observait de son œil valide le comportement de Luxord. Il allait devoir prochainement passer un long moment au Manoir Oblivion en sa compagnie, et il espérait que la présence du blond, qu'il estimait assez indépendant, lui permettrait de pouvoir faire ses propres recherches de son côté.

Le numéro 2 était un homme de terrain, quelqu'un qui avait toujours ses propres ambitions et dont les plans différaient des missions qu'on lui assignait. Parfois, rarement, ses idées rejoignaient celles de quelqu'un d'extérieur à son entourage, et il s'y associait. C'était ainsi qu'il avait rejoint Xehanort, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. L'Archer était un marginal qui ne trouvait d'intérêt qu'aux choses pouvant lui être utiles par la suite, ou susceptibles d'attiser sa curiosité.

Le bruit d'un Couloir Obscur qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses pensées, et il s'écarta prestement de la trajectoire des trois compères du Manoir Oblivion, s'attendant déjà à voir Axel hors de ses gonds, de même que Saïx, et Demyx fuyant le combat en rampant au ras du sol.

Il prévoyait de les voir arriver en piteux état, mais certainement pas à l'article de la mort, et le choc fut si grand qu'il en oublia de se moquer.

\- Où est Vexen ?! aboya Axel en ployant sous le poids des deux hommes inconscients accrochés à lui.

Le corps de Demyx glissa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol où il s'étala dans une position improbable, mais au moins le roux avait-il réussi à le ramener du manoir sans en oublier un morceau dans les ténèbres.

Axel gardait toujours le Devin Lunaire sur son dos, malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait et son bras qui le faisait souffrir, et sa patience n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

\- Restez pas plantés là, allez le chercher ! hurla la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes sans oser faire un pas de peur de s'effondrer à son tour.

\- Vexen est en mission, articula lentement Luxord en fixant les trois membres à peine en vie et couverts de sang.

Le ton qu'il avait employé avait un arrière-goût fataliste et sonnait telle une condamnation à mort prononcée à l'encontre des numéros 7 et 9. Le numéro 8 ne tarderait pas à suivre, étant donné la façon dont son corps tout entier venait de se mettre à trembler.

Le silence dans la salle était pesant, et tous les regards étaient rivés sur les trois revenants. Même Larxene, enfin rétablie, ne pipait mot, et tous savaient que même si le Savant Glacial avait été présent, il n'aurait jamais pu soigner trois personnes aussi gravement blessées, sans compter que l'absence d'une infirmerie à l'Illusiocitadelle ne facilitait pas la mise en place de procédures de guérison.

Zexion fut le seul à prendre une initiative. Il se leva d'un bond et passa le bras de Demyx par-dessus ses épaules pour le transporter, grimaçant en entendant le bras du blond se remettre en place dans son articulation. Il fit attention à ne pas enfoncer un peu plus les résidus de verre dans la peau de la Mélopée Nocturne, et indiqua à Lexaeus d'aider les deux autres. Xaldin suivit naturellement et prépara des matelas de fortune dans une pièce peu éloignée, en alignant trois et recouvrant quasiment toute la surface de l'ancienne chambre de Roxas.

Le numéro 6 déposa le musicien évanoui sur le premier matelas tandis que Lexaeus aidait Axel à allonger Saïx sur le lit, le roux ne réalisant même pas dans quelle pièce ils se trouvaient. Le second de Xemnas était de loin celui qui nécessitait d'être pris en charge le plus tôt, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas en reste, et quelques secondes après s'être délesté de son fardeau, le numéro 8 céda à l'obscurité et tomba, inanimé, sur le matelas restant. Il ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes du numéro 5 qui évitèrent à son crâne de heurter le coin de la table de chevet.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Saïx était dans sa chambre. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il était en mesure de se remémorer étaient les Sans-Cœurs du Manoir Oblivion, et une voix brisant le silence. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle disait, ni à qui elle appartenait._

_ En se redressant dans son lit, l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, et il éprouva une certaine gêne à se trouver en position de faiblesse face au Supérieur qui le dévisageait, inexpressif. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à dormir, mais pour que Xemnas se fût déplacé en personne, il devait s'être écoulé un long moment._

_ Naturellement, Axel n'était pas là._

_ \- Tu as bien failli ne jamais te réveiller, lui indiqua le Simili en désignant d'un geste le bac rempli de bandages ensanglantés dans un coin de la pièce. Vexen a eu du mal à trouver des potions suffisamment puissantes._

_ Pas encore prêt à répondre, Saïx baissa le regard sur ses mains, les yeux plissés dans un air contrarié. Il était à la fois honteux d'être revenu dans cet état, et encore plus de s'être attendu à voir Axel en ouvrant les paupières. Néanmoins, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire ce dernier, et surtout s'il était encore en vie…_

_ \- Suis-je le seul... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu._

_ \- Tous les autres sont rétablis, le coupa Xemnas en sachant très bien de quoi parlait le Devin Lunaire. Tous les cinq._

_ Saïx releva la tête vers son chef si brusquement qu'il en eu des vertiges, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses yeux dorés. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il recomptait, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel et Demyx ne faisaient toujours que quatre._

_ \- Cinq ? énonça-t-il alors qu'un sourire calculateur fendait le visage de celui à la peau mate._

_ Le Supérieur choisit de ne pas lui expliquer, préférant qu'il découvrît la situation par lui-même. Il lui fit signe de se lever, lui offrant de s'appuyer sur son bras pour quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût plus stable. Tous deux avancèrent donc jusqu'à la Zone Grise où régnait un incroyable brouhaha, comme si les membres fêtaient quelque chose. Bien entendu, l'idée qu'on fêtât son rétablissement n'effleura même pas le numéro 7, et à juste titre._

_ Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il fut capable de marcher seul qu'il se décida à révéler sa présence aux autres. Il ne parvint cependant pas à ouvrir la bouche, tétanisé, et une vague sensation de courant électrique parcourut son corps tout entier._

_ Le cinquième membre était de retour, et l'histoire se répétait à nouveau._

_ Un bras autour des épaules de Roxas, Axel lança une blague moqueuse qui fit rire l'assistance, ne remarquant même pas que quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La foule était rassemblée autour de la Clé du Destin, ne cessant de lui poser des questions et de le taquiner, quasiment comme une grande famille. Même les plus froids membres comme Marluxia et Larxene lui jetaient des regards en coin, curieux, voire impressionnés, et Zexion s'intéressait à son récit._

_ Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Saïx qui ne bougea pas, et il sentit le souffle de Xemnas dans son cou lorsqu'il prit la parole._

_ \- On dirait qu'il t'a oublié, chuchota-t-il à son oreille sur un ton qui blessa encore plus le Devin Lunaire._

_ Presque condescendant._

_ Le visage fermé et éteint, Saïx recula dans l'ombre sans adresser un regard à qui que ce fût._

_ \- Il n'est pas non plus venu te voir, continua le manipulateur de sa voix hypnotique sans pourtant le suivre._

_ L'autre n'eut pas la force de répliquer, et il n'en eut d'ailleurs aucune envie. Il s'en était douté : Axel avait passé ses jours à la recherche de Roxas, évidemment, et ces liens qui commençaient à se renouer timidement se brisaient une nouvelle fois avec force, comme une corde de guitare trop tendue._

_ Ils étaient désormais bien trop abîmés pour être réparés, le point de non-retour avait été dépassé depuis longtemps. C'en était trop. Il ne changerait plus d'avis._

_ Saïx n'avait pas de cœur pour souffrir… Et si par pur hasard il en avait réellement eu un un jour, celui-ci ne serait plus en état de battre à nouveau. Jamais._

_ Xemnas tendit la main vers lui, soulignant que dans une autre vie il avait lui aussi connu la trahison de ses amis, un détail qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne. Le Devin Lunaire détourna les yeux. Une violente douleur lui compressa la poitrine et les Ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui._

_ Une voix résonna une dernière fois dans son esprit, inconnue et pourtant étrangement familière._

_ « Je prends le relais, maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'occuper de rien. »_

* * *

Axel grimaça violemment en se relevant, réveillé en sursaut par la voix de Saïx. Il se redressa dans la pénombre en se demandant où il se trouvait. Durant une fraction de secondes, il se crut parti en vacances avec Isa et sa famille, pensant que toutes ces années en tant que Simili n'avaient été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Une faible respiration à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête, le ramenant à la réalité, et il aperçut une masse de cheveux blonds trempés de sueur. Demyx semblait souffrir bien plus que lui.

Le manieur de chakrams aperçut un éclat brillant et tira prudemment un bout de verre de la couche du musicien. Ses propres blessures l'élançaient mais en serrant les dents, il réussissait à passer outre. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il se mit à genoux et s'appuya contre le rebord du lit pour voir si tout allait bien pour Saïx. Ce dernier avait l'air de faire un cauchemar et il marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles dans son sommeil agité, secoué de spasmes qui rouvraient ses plaies.

Le numéro 8 tendit le bras pour l'apaiser, mais il se ravisa vite en étouffant une exclamation de douleur, maintenant son bras bandé. Saïx appela Xemnas dans ses rêves puis s'immobilisa d'un coup, et cette scène fit à Axel l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur. Il recula pour retourner s'allonger, mais ne put se résoudre à abandonner son ancien ami qui continuait de souffrir.

Certes, ils s'étaient éloignés, peut-être même que Saïx préférait la compagnie du Supérieur, mais il n'avait aucun droit de le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire.

Le roux se traîna jusqu'au bureau où reposaient des serviettes et une bassine d'eau froide, gardant un œil fermé – il avait gonflé durant la nuit et lui donnait un air effrayant. Il imprégna deux linges qu'il disposa ensuite sur le front de la Mélopée Nocturne et du Devin Lunaire. Épuisé, il retourna ensuite s'allonger sur son propre matelas et fut aussitôt submergé par le sommeil.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, et resta un long moment dans la même position, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à l'obscurité et il retourna vers le bureau pour changer les serviettes qu'il avait posées sur le visage de ses deux colocataires. Une photo sur le mur attira son attention et il la décrocha presque avec révérence. Son regard se porta sur le reste de la chambre, et il réalisa de laquelle il s'agissait, avant de dériver sur le lit de Roxas, occupé cette fois par Saïx. Un parallèle entre les deux se fit dans son esprit, et il le repoussa loin, déjà assez éprouvé comme ça.

Au mur, l'horloge indiquait qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée. Saïx recommençait à bouger, mais rien de bien violent. Demyx, lui, gémissait dans son sommeil et Axel soupira en ôtant à nouveau un bout de verre, ceux-ci semblant s'extirper de sa peau par eux-mêmes. Il remarqua alors une potion posée à côté du blessé et en déduisit que c'était grâce à celle-ci – décidément, Vexen et Zexion concoctaient de plus en plus de remèdes différents.

Une heure plus tard, le numéro 6 vint justement s'assurer que tous ses patients étaient bien en vie. Son regard croisa celui du pyromane et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, le gronda le plus jeune en posant ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui sur le bureau.

Il sentit que toute l'attention d'Axel était posée sur lui, mais feignit de l'ignorer en se penchant vers Demyx.

\- La pommade fonctionne, nota-t-il, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Vexen va revenir dans la matinée, Xaldin est parti à sa recherche, ajouta-t-il. Vous devriez tous survivre.

Ses yeux clairs se portèrent vers Saïx et une ride d'inquiétude se dessina entre ses sourcils. Il n'alla cependant pas plus loin dans l'expression de ses pensées, et reporta son attention sur Axel.

\- Rendors-toi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant comprendre au numéro 8 qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'un conseil. Le roux s'exécuta donc et rouvrit les yeux presqu'aussitôt, du moins le crut-il.

La lumière était désormais allumée, et Demyx geignait alors que Zexion lui appliquait de la pommade et soignait ses blessures. Fort heureusement, le blond n'avait rien de plus grave que ses membres déboîtés et il se remettrait vite.

Axel, lui, ne ressentait plus la douleur, ou presque, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait comme de la couleur du caleçon de Marluxia. Les yeux braqués sur Saïx, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son état.

\- Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

La voix de Vexen le tira de sa léthargie et il mit du temps à mettre un sens sur ces mots.

\- Depuis que je suis réveillé, on dirait qu'il fait des cauchemars. Aïe ! couina Demyx en se frottant le poignet.

Zexion soupira et continua à lui arracher délicatement des éclats de verre du bras, avant de s'attaquer à son dos qui le découragea presque, criblé de morceaux translucides.

\- C'était comme ça vers deux heures, déjà, l'informa le roux. Il s'est calmé quand j'ai mis ça sur lui, mais ça n'a plus l'air de suffire.

\- Délire fiévreux, soupira le scientifique en allant rechercher de l'eau qu'il refroidit vite. Et il faut replacer ses côtes avant qu'elles ne se ressoudent ainsi, ajouta-t-il avec un air contrarié.

A ces mots, Axel pâlit. Il regarda ensuite Demyx dont le dos commençait à ressembler plus à un tatouage complexe baigné de sang qu'à de la chair humaine et se rallongea, une main sur le visage. Il avait habituellement le cœur bien accroché, mais là c'était trop pour lui.

Le numéro 8 sursauta quand Vexen s'approcha de lui pour examiner son bras, qu'il recousit sans prendre le temps d'anesthésier la zone, avec une simple aiguille passée à chaud et un fil issu d'une couverture propre de la chambre. Axel expira longuement pour se remettre et appliqua l'onguent que lui tendit Zexion, préférant écouter leurs conseils plutôt que de désobéir.

De toute la journée, personne d'autre que les deux anciens apprentis ne vint les voir, et ils en furent reconnaissants. Demyx ne fut pas autorisé à jouer du sitar pour ne pas déranger un peu plus le sommeil du numéro 7, et Axel passa la journée à discuter avec lui ou à réfléchir, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de la pièce.

Le soir venu, Vexen revint changer leurs bandages et il demanda l'aide d'Axel pour s'occuper de Saïx. Demyx emporta son matelas et retourna dormir dans sa chambre, supervisé par le Conspirateur Ténébreux qui en vint à lui lire une histoire pour qu'il s'endormît, et resta à le surveiller.

Le numéro 8, lui, resta au chevet de son coéquipier en espérant qu'il se réveillât. Quand Vexen et lui ôtèrent les premiers bandages et Axel eut le souffle coupé devant les nombreuses ecchymoses violacées qui ornaient le torse de Saïx de long en large. Ce dernier serra les dents, délirant encore, son corps tout entier luisant de sueur.

Le manipulateur de feu se chargea de le nettoyer un peu tandis que le scientifique appliquait consciencieusement ses remèdes à même la peau. Il indiqua à son assistant actuel de tenir le blessé le temps qu'il remit en place ses côtes, et un claquement sec qui fit sursauter et paniquer Axel retentit sous ses doigts experts.

Dans son sommeil, l'homme aux cheveux bleus hurla, exprimant la douleur et les sentiments qu'il retenait toujours lorsqu'il était conscient.

… Une minute ? _Des sentiments _?... Non, simplement de la douleur, ça ne pouvait rien être de plus. Pas venant d'un Simili… Mais alors comment Axel pouvait-il s'inquiéter ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, pas venant de _Saïx_.

Quand Vexen quitta la pièce, Axel s'assit aux pieds du blessé et fixa de longues minutes la marque violacée qui s'étendait sur son visage. Il entreprit ensuite de le débarrasser du sang qui avait coulé sur ses joues, provenant de sa cicatrice rouverte par les monstres, et se surprit à se remémorer un moment de leur enfance. Il se sentait exactement comme ce jour-là…

_\- Je parie que tu pourras pas rattraper ça ! clama Lea sur un ton de défi en lançant ses frisbees avec force._

_ Portés par le vent, les deux disques s'envolèrent bien plus haut qu'Isa ne pouvait sauter. L'un des deux atterrit une nouvelle fois dans les carreaux du vieux Picsou, au grand dam des deux adolescents qui déguerpirent en courant._

_ \- T'iras le chercher toi-même ! le prévint Isa en le tirant par le poignet pour l'éloigner du canard qui pestait. Je m'occupe du deuxième, ajouta-t-il en haletant, essoufflé par leur course._

_ Il regarda la direction dans laquelle était parti le frisbee et lâcha un juron en voyant qu'il s'agissait de celle de la forêt : à tous les coups, il s'était encore bloqué dans un arbre – Lea avait un don pour ça._

_ Le plus extraverti grogna en regardant derrière lui puis lança un regard suppliant à son ami qui lui adressa un regard noir._

_ \- Non, pas question que je prenne _encore_ pour toi, Lea._

_ \- Les amis ça s'entraide ! rétorqua le roux avec véhémence._

_ \- Et ça ne force pas l'autre à régler ses propres problèmes, contra celui aux cheveux bleus par habitude._

_ Un léger sourire compatissant étira le coin de sa bouche, et il reprit la parole._

_ \- J'irai nous chercher les glaces moi-même, après ça._

_ Lea se dérida un peu et commença une série d'étirement pour se préparer à fuir l'avare après avoir récupéré son bien. Il savait que le vieux canard lui ferait la leçon et son discours était tellement rébarbatif qu'il ne pouvait que chercher à l'éviter._

_ Pendant ce temps, Isa partit en direction des arbres, où il trouva effectivement le frisbee de Lea perché à la cime d'un sapin. Il soupira lourdement et sauta pour atteindre la première grosse branche, déjà plus haute que lui. Son agilité et sa force lui permirent de s'y hisser sans trop de problème, et en arrivant quelques mètres plus haut, le seul dégât qu'il s'était fait était un accro au niveau du genou qu'il se hâterait de dissimuler en rentrant chez lui._

_ Bientôt, il arriva à une hauteur où les branches supérieures, trop fines, ne supporteraient pas son poids. Il s'appuya néanmoins sur leur base pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et parvenir à déloger le disque du bout des doigts. Il allait réussir à l'attraper quand un craquement retentit._

_ La branche sur laquelle il était quelques secondes plus tôt céda sous son poids, et il attrapa le frisbee tout en essayant de se rattraper aux branches inférieures. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut de nombreuses écorchures dues à l'écorce rugueuse et aux aiguilles de l'arbre. Il crut son calvaire terminé avec sa chute, mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé au milieu de ronces et d'orties. Les épines des premières étaient enfoncées dans les fibres de ses vêtements et son épiderme, tandis que les secondes faisaient enfler sa peau et pénétrer un peu plus les épines._

_ \- Lea, je te hais ! explosa le jeune homme, des larmes de rage et de douleur perlant aux coins des yeux._

_ Pile à ce moment, l'intéressé apparut entre deux arbres, les joues rougies par l'effort, et éclata de rire en voyant l'autre._

_ \- Il m'a coursé jusqu'à l'orée du bois ! s'exclama l'insouciant avant de voir l'état de son ami à qui il tendit une main, sourire aux lèvres. Bah alors, Isa, tu te jettes à mes pieds, maintenant ?_

_ L'autre écarta sa main d'un geste sec et se releva seul, déchirant un peu plus ses habits. Il siffla entre ses dents et rendit son jouet au garçon, avant de partir d'un pas lourd._

_ \- Je rentre, déclara Isa d'un ton sans appel._

_ Lea le suivit, vaguement inquiet en se demandant ce qu'il prenait à son ami. Fort heureusement, il le laissa entrer avec lui et ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez. Il observa Isa aller se chercher une trousse de premier secours dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'autre ôtait sa veste et son t-shirt. Ce fut avec un air horrifié qu'il vit alors dans quel état il se trouvait, couvert d'égratignures._

_ Tout ça était sa faute._

_ Le roux se leva en tendant la main vers son ami, ne pouvant rester en place, et se ravisa sans décrocher un mot. Il regarda simplement ailleurs le temps que le blessé désinfectât ses coupures et se débarrassât des épines enfoncées dans sa chair, ce qui lui prit un long moment._

_ Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Isa lança un regard irrité au fautif et haussa un sourcil devant l'étrangeté de la scène. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais vu Lea embarrassé au point de ne pas le regarder en face, et son air coupable était une première._

_ Appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, ce dernier fixait le sol, les bras fermement croisés sur le torse et un air douloureux plaqué sur le visage. En sentant le regard d'Isa sur lui, il lui porta son attention une fraction de secondes avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le sol, encore plus sombre._

_ Pas habitué à le voir ainsi, celui aux cheveux bleus resta campé à sa place, n'osant pas non plus bouger. Finalement, Lea fit le premier geste, lui tournant le dos en direction de la porte._

_ \- Où tu vas ? l'interrogea Isa en le retenant par le bras._

_ Les yeux de son ami se dirigèrent sur la balafre qui marquait son avant-bras et il déglutit. Lea bafouilla quelques mots que l'autre ne comprit pas, et ce dernier raffermit sa prise en lui sommant de répéter._

_ \- Excuse-moi, Isa, articula celui dont les frisbees avaient provoqué tout ça en le regardant enfin dans les yeux._

_ Avec un léger sourire en coin, l'interpelé poussa un soupir et se détendit._

_ \- La prochaine fois, essaie de viser un champ de pâquerettes, ça sera plus simple, se moqua-t-il pour montrer que ça n'était pas important pour lui._

_ Sa colère s'était évanouie comme une ombre à midi. Il passa devant son ami et lui tint la porte pour lui faire signe d'avancer._

_ Néanmoins, même une glace à la main, Lea resta sombre le reste de la journée, et ce ne fut que parce qu'il l'y obligea qu'il accepta de dormir chez Isa. Exaspéré par son attitude de tête de mule, celui-ci finit par l'attraper par le col pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux, un comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu à adopter jusque-là._

_ \- Crache le morceau, Lea ! ordonna-t-il, excédé._

_ Celui aux frisbees plissa les yeux et soutint son regard quelques secondes, avant de brusquement passer un bras autour du cou de son ami et l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte, lui soutirant une grimace de douleur._

_ \- La prochaine fois, j'irai le chercher moi-même, jura-t-il sans lâcher l'autre qui s'était raidit._

_ Isa se remémora les paroles de ses parents qui l'avaient averti quant à la prédisposition naturelle qu'avait le roux à attirer les ennuis, et rejeta aussitôt cette idée. Il laissa faire son meilleur ami durant un laps de temps qu'il jugea correct, avant de s'écarter avec un sourire moqueur._

_ \- Eh, je ne suis pas de ce bord, déclara-t-il, un sourire dans la voix._

_ Lea piqua un fard et lui lança la première chose qui lui passa à portée de main, son bâton de glace, au visage, en niant cette éventualité en bloc et en se lançant dans un discours sans queue ni tête. Une fois son monologue terminé, tous deux se fixèrent en silence, puis éclatèrent de rire._

_ Ce jour-là, le roux se jura de faire plus attention aux décisions qu'il prenait, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même, celle de ne plus jamais blesser Isa._

Le regard rivé sur le teint cireux de Saïx, Axel se gifla intérieurement. Il avait rompu son serment tellement de fois…

Le roux se releva pour aller s'asseoir à nouveau, plus près du visage du blessé. À genoux sur son propre matelas, il posa un bras près de la tête de son ancien ami et l'observa un court instant. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention.

Entre deux doigts tremblants, il prit une mèche de cheveux bleus, le souffle coupé. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rayon de lumière, mais non : le corps qu'occupait autre fois Isa avait complètement changé, et sa crainte était confirmée… Sa chevelure était plus terne, arborant désormais plus de teintes de gris que de bleu.

Axel étouffa une plainte et se cacha les yeux d'une main, secoué de soubresauts. Son autre main se porta sur son épaule blessée qui était toujours sous l'effet des anesthésiants de Vexen.

\- Ça fait mal, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible sans plus oser le regarder.

Après cela, il ne parvint plus à quitter la proximité de celui aux cheveux bleus. Il se surprit à être soulagé par son sommeil qui lui donnait un sursis : pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas à affronter son regard.

Axel passa la moitié de la nuit à panser ses plaies, ne songeant pas une minute à ses propres plaies physiques. Le genre de cicatrices avec lesquelles il se relèverait ne laissait pas de traces. Du moins pas sur un corps. Sur une âme, en revanche…

À bout de forces, il accepta enfin de s'allonger et se laissa dériver dans le monde du sommeil. La dernière vision qu'il eut en fermant les paupières fut quelques cheveux décolorés qui parsemaient ceux qui étaient autrefois aussi bleus qu'un ciel ensoleillé.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le soleil avait quitté le cœur et le corps d'Isa.

N'est-ce pas, _Lea_ ?

Le lendemain matin, Saïx ouvrit doucement les yeux, étouffant une exclamation. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, le vrillant de douleur à chaque inspiration, et encore plus lorsqu'il expirait.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, ni même ce qu'il avait rêvé ou non. Ainsi fut-il surpris de ne pas voir Xemnas dans un coin de la pièce. Il poussa un soupir qui lui arracha une grimace de souffrance et se morigéna intérieurement, essayant de se souvenir de faire le moins de mouvements possible.

Il tourna les yeux vers la vitre pour tenter d'apercevoir le Kingdom Hearts mais tous ses muscles se raidirent en voyant une silhouette allongée à ses côtés. Saïx ne bougea plus, ne sachant que penser, et se contenta de fixer Axel, paisiblement endormi contre lui – ce qui expliquait la douce chaleur qu'il sentait irradier de ce côté.

La surprise était réelle, mais il ne le montra pas, bien trop habitué à ne pas feindre de sentiments. Dans son esprit surgirent alors des souvenirs d'un autre temps, à une époque où ce corps se serait réjoui de la présence du manipulateur de feu.

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes, comme ça ? sonna une voix dans la pénombre._

_ Voici les premiers mots que Lea avait adressés à Isa, essayant de suivre son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel. À l'époque, les monstres – ils sauraient plus tard qu'ils étaient nommés Nescients – n'avaient pas encore déferlé sur les mondes, et il n'était pas risqué de se promener seul, même alors que le ciel se voilait d'un manteau de velours noir et que la brise se faisait fraîche._

_ Isa fronça les sourcils, dérangé dans sa contemplation de la nuit, et observa le nouveau venu. Il avait onze ans, à l'époque._

_ Face à lui se tenait donc un enfant auquel il donnait le même âge que lui. Il avait un visage fin, bien qu'enfantin, entouré de cheveux roux ébouriffés qui rappelaient vaguement un hérisson ou une queue d'écureuil, au choix, et des yeux du même vert que ceux du garçon qu'il venait d'interrompre._

_ Toujours en silence et avec un calme froid, Isa détailla ses habits du regard. Il avait déjà vu ce garçon de loin dans les rues, et la dernière fois il se querellait avec un chat errant. Cette fois, il semblait plutôt s'être attaqué à un nid de corbeaux, étant donné les plumes d'un noir bleuté prises dans les fibres de son manteau et la terre sur ses genoux._

_ \- T'es muet ? l'interrogea Lea en gesticulant de manière à essayer de faire passer le message._

_ L'autre lui lança un regard blasé, considérant qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il lui répondît. Le roux lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention et Isa explosa._

_ \- Tu vois pas que tu me déranges ?! hurla-t-il._

_ Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge quand Lea esquissa un grand sourire, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de lui faire. Celui aux cheveux bleus détourna le regard, confus de s'être ainsi emporté et également agacé par la présence de l'autre. Ce dernier le dévisagea quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute s'il pouvait se permettre de rester avec lui on non. Un sourire illumina son visage en un éclair et il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, à côté de l'astronome amateur._

_ \- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Lea ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_ Les yeux d'Isa se posèrent sur cet énergumène, intrigué par son excentricité. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de lui donner son nom, presque à contrecœur._

_ \- Isa ? Mais c'est un nom de fille ! s'exclama Lea en riant bruyamment._

_ L'autre piqua un nouveau fard, mais ne resta pas sans répliquer._

_ \- Et Lea, c'est mieux, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, piqué au vif._

_ Il se rembrunit alors que Lea se tut aussitôt. Le roux fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête, puis la releva d'un coup avec un grand sourire._

_ \- D'accord, ça fait un partout, déclara-t-il. Mais je sais toujours pas ce que tu fais ici._

_ Après lui avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil, Isa décida qu'il pouvait bien lui révéler ce détail._

_ \- Je regarde les étoiles, avoua-t-il. Ça m'apaise._

_ Il accompagna ses mots d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte et retourna à sa contemplation. Lea, quant à lui, resta muet un moment, suivant son regard._

_ \- Moi je trouve ça triste, commença-t-il sans détourner le regard du ciel nocturne, captant également l'attention d'Isa._

_ Il le vit du coin de l'œil et lui rendit son regard._

_ \- Je veux dire… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, assez maladroitement il fallait bien l'admettre. Tu observes les étoiles, mais qui sait si celle que tu regardes n'est pas déjà morte depuis des milliards d'années ?_

_ Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux d'Isa, et il dut reconnaître la perspicacité de ce raisonnement. Son regard dériva de nouveau dans la nuit, puis se reposa sur le jeune intrus. Il prit quelques temps pour réfléchir à une réponse et s'assit à ses côtés._

_ \- Alors je continuerai de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon, dit finalement Isa. C'est seulement si personne ne le fait qu'on peut la considérer comme déjà morte._

_ \- Je pense que c'est une bonne réponse, admit Lea avec un sourire._

_ Sur ces mots, il se releva et Isa pensa sincèrement qu'il allait enfin retrouver sa quiétude initiale. Ce fut sans compter sur le roux qui lui tendit la main._

_ \- Je sais pas où tu vis, mais il doit déjà être tard. Si tu veux t'as qu'à venir chez moi, t'appelleras tes parents._

_ \- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? se défendit Isa, sur ses gardes._

_ Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, et le fait qu'il lui parlât si familièrement et l'invitât chez lui aussi vite le dérangea franchement._

_ Lea sourit encore plus._

_ \- Pourquoi pas ?_

Saïx sortit de ses pensées et vit les sourcils de son ancien ami se froncer de frustration dans son sommeil. Malgré tout, cette histoire d'étoiles refusait de lui sortir de la tête, et elle expliquait certainement son entêtement à veiller sur Axel alors même que lui s'occupait de Roxas.

Si aucun des deux ne faisait d'efforts, même vains, pour préserver leur ancienne amitié – bien que ce ne fût pas possible à proprement parler pour des êtres de leur genre -, alors seulement on pourrait la considérer comme détruite. Tant qu'il se persuaderait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, elle ne pourrait s'éteindre définitivement.

Axel se retourna dans son sommeil, et son bras s'étendit en travers du torse du Devin Lunaire, lui tirant un juron.

\- Axel ! hurla le numéro 7 en suffocant presque à cause de la douleur dans ses côtes.

Le roux ouvrit lentement un œil et marmonna quelques mots avant de se retourner de l'autre côté, il avait toujours été très long pour émerger du sommeil. D'un bond, il se redressa ensuite sur les mains en dévisageant Saïx, incrédule.

\- T'es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Axel, un immense soulagement perceptible dans la voix. T'as dormi deux jours, faut le dire si tu veux des vacances, railla-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'il parlait ainsi au second de Xemnas, et aussi celui-ci se demanda-t-il s'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination. Il fronça les sourcils et le fixa pour essayer de tirer la situation au clair.

Premièrement, il avait retrouvé Axel endormi à côté de lui dans son lit. Ensuite, ce dernier lui avait aussitôt adressé la parole, sur un ton enjoué. Et pour finir, il n'avait pas évoqué Roxas, alors même qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du numéro 13, ce qui était encore un détail plus que louche.

La seule chose réaliste de cette illusion était la souffrance qu'il ressentait, autant physiquement que mentalement – jouer avec son désir le plus profond était vraiment un coup en traître que lui faisait son cerveau.

Saïx serra les dents et regarda ailleurs. Il tenta de se redresser et Axel tendit la main pour l'aider. Il s'arrêta dans son geste, mais cela conforta l'homme aux cheveux bleus dans ses certitudes.

\- C'est bien trop grossier, soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se rappeler que soupirer n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il lança un regard en coin à Axel qui se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête, et détourna de nouveau ses iris dorés.

\- Tu ne vas pas retrouver Roxas ? grogna Saïx, persuadé que ce serait la première chose que ferait le roux dans son délire.

L'autre se tut un instant et serra les dents, puis il releva la tête et enjamba le numéro 7 pour retourner mouiller une serviette.

\- Rallonge-toi, Saïx, tu n'es pas en état de te lever, lui ordonna-t-il quand il tenta de sortir du lit.

Il était persuadé que le jeune homme était toujours en proie à une hallucination, bien qu'éveillé cette fois, ou bien qu'il avait momentanément perdu la mémoire. En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il le remit en position allongée de force, culpabilisant de lui faire mal mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le manieur de chakrams sentit le regard du numéro 7 peser lourdement sur lui durant tout le temps où il changea quelques-uns de ses pansements, et il capitula finalement, un brin agacé.

\- Tu me demandes vraiment de te rappeler que Roxas est mort ? cracha Axel sur un ton tranchant, un peu trop vivement pour cacher son ressentiment.

Saïx parut troublé, mais il ne croyait toujours pas à la situation. Il suivit les gestes de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes lorsqu'il découvrit avec effroi et une pointe de dégoût l'état d'une brûlure sur le poignet de l'alité qui s'était infectée.

\- Vexen est même pas foutu de faire son boulot, ragea-t-il justement quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

Le blond prit aussitôt un air blasé et irrité, ne supportant pas qu'on doutât de son potentiel. Il écarta le jeune d'un bras et saisit celui du blessé sans plus de délicatesse, s'attirant des regards noirs qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

Il jeta un œil à Saïx et le gronda comme un enfant récidiviste lorsqu'il affirma être capable de reprendre ses fonctions dans la journée. Après avoir appliqué un onguent apaisant sur la lésion, il fixa Axel du coin de l'œil d'un air sévère.

\- Un matelas tel que celui-ci n'est pas assez grand pour deux patients, lui fit-il remarquer assez sèchement en désignant le lit.

Le pyromane écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, et improvisa une excuse comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Celui-ci est plein de puces, je sais pas où vous l'avez récupéré, mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois ! feignit-il de s'emporter.

Un sourire en coin passa furtivement sur le visage du scientifique.

\- Xaldin avait pris soin de prendre vos matelas respectifs, hormis celui de Saïx.

Il quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant un Axel honteux fulminer dans son coin. Un regard interrogatif se plongea dans les yeux de ce dernier et il le soutint un long moment, aucun n'étant décidé à céder.

\- Je me suis endormi, rien de plus, lâcha-t-il en voyant que ça ne servait à rien de continuer – leurs volontés étaient égales. Vexen et Zexion étaient occupés, j'allais pas te laisser pourrir sur place ! se défendit-il quand Saïx ne répondit pas. Et j'étais fatigué, j'ai rien vu venir.

Il se crispa soudainement, en état de choc et presque sûr d'avoir rêvé. Il était impossible que Saïx ait vraiment laissé échapper un sourire. Pas lui ! Et pourtant…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque moqueuse mais se ravisa finalement – il garderait ça pour plus tard.

* * *

Rapport 3.e

« Jour 51

La majorité de nos sujets (α, β et Δ) sont arrivés grièvement blessés de leur dernière mission, il y a environ trois jours. D'après leurs dires, ils ont dérivé un moment entre les mondes avant de nous revenir.

Je me demande quelles conséquences cela aura eu sur leur corps…

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une occasion inespérée de les étudier et de faire des prélèvements ! D'autant plus qu'ils ne reviennent pas bredouilles, Zexion a découvert un indice quant à la position du jeune porteur de Keyblade disparu dans leurs affaires.

Nous ne sommes cependant pas en position de résoudre l'énigme et ne savons pas dans quelles conditions elle a été posée… Marluxia en saurait peut-être plus, mais il ne doit rien savoir de tout cela. Pas venant de nous.

Dans tous les cas, nous poursuivons les observations. »

* * *

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, Axel, ronchonna une nouvelle fois Saïx lorsqu'Axel insista pour désinfecter ses plaies.

Trois jours plus tard, le Devin Lunaire pouvait enfin bouger et sortir de son lit – enfin de celui de Roxas, qu'il occupait toujours. Il avait de nombreuses fois demandé à reprendre ses fonctions, et même à retourner au Manoir Oblivion, mais autant Xemnas que le numéro 8 avaient fait la sourde oreille, laissant le jeune homme bouillir dans son coin, alors que Zexion était du même avis que lui.

Il était totalement idiot de le forcer à rester alité, mais ils n'en démordaient pas. Le roux arguait que les points de sutures dans son dos n'avaient pas finalisé leur cicatrisation bien que Vexen lui-même affirmât le contraire.

\- Je te laisserai te débrouiller seul quand tu seras capable d'encaisser un coup sans te plier en deux, contra sèchement le garde-malade.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il frappa les côtes du numéro 7 du plat de la main, et celui-ci serra les dents avec un hoquet furieux, dardant ses yeux dorés baignés d'une lueur glaciale sur ceux de son bourreau du moment.

Un sourire supérieur éclaira le visage d'Axel, accompagné d'un regard très légèrement navré.

Saïx tendit la main, autoritaire, dans le but d'avoir de quoi se soigner par lui-même. Il en avait assez du contact, de sentir sur lui les mains de Vexen, Zexion, Axel, et même Demyx quand il s'y mettait. Tout particulièrement celles de Demyx.

Le roux lança un regard dur à son supérieur et écarta les soins de sa portée. Il accepta uniquement de lui donner une potion pour qu'il gardât la santé.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te juge trop collant, ricana Larxene dans l'encadrement de la porte, une lueur prédatrice dans ses iris bleutés.

Depuis quand était-elle là, personne ne le savait, mais visiblement depuis assez longtemps pour s'être fait une opinion quant aux deux hommes. Son rire cristallin résonna lorsqu'elle sortit de sa propre volonté, et les insinuations non dissimulées qu'elle lâcha ensuite emplirent encore le couloir après son départ.

Légèrement embarrassé par les mots de la blonde, et prenant enfin conscience du fait qu'il n'acceptait pas de laisser Saïx se remettre seul de ses blessures, Axel s'éloigna de quelques pas en s'absorbant dans la contemplation des murs blancs.

La dernière fois qu'il avait passé autant de temps dans cette chambre, Roxas était toujours en vie.

Le second de Xemnas soupira légèrement en secouant la tête, comme pour s'ôter ses pensées de l'esprit, et saisit un tube qui traînait sur le côté. Ce n'est qu'en l'appliquant qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de poser de la pommade chauffante sur la brûlure de son poignet. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant quelques outils qui étaient restés dans la chambre, et plongea le bras dans un seau d'eau. Par la suite, il évita soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Axel, gêné et furieux d'avoir fait une idiotie digne de la Mélopée Nocturne en personne.

Un sourire en coin condescendant sur les lèvres, le numéro 8 s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu es parfaitement indépendant, se moqua-t-il en lui lançant un tube rougeâtre dont se dégageait une senteur fleurie lorsqu'il eut retiré sa main de l'eau.

\- Ça vient de Marluxia ? se méfia l'autre en le rattrapant habilement malgré ses lésions.

\- Testé et approuvé, le rassura le pyromane en montrant son sourcil où seule une fine ligne plus claire indiquait qu'il avait eu une cicatrice.

Même s'il restait sceptique quant à l'efficacité – et surtout à l'inoffensivité – d'un produit ayant pour source le numéro 11, le Devin Lunaire en posa une noisette sur sa main. La pommade ne semblait pas corrosive, c'était un bon début.

Il releva le bord du t-shirt qu'il portait à la place de son manteau depuis qu'il était dans l'infirmerie improvisée – un t-shirt bleu nuit orné au coin d'une discrète broderie représentant la Lune, évidemment – et tenta d'atteindre une cicatrice profonde qui restait douloureuse, causée par le Soldat Volant, sous le regard amusé du roux.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, et Saïx ne sut pas s'il lui était reconnaissant de lui laisser un minimum de libre-arbitre, ou bien s'il le détestait de devoir lui demander.

\- Aide-moi à tenir ça, grogna-t-il en indiquant ses vêtements.

Le numéro 8 s'exécuta et finit par lui mettre lui-même le baume, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre seul. Celui aux cheveux bleus ne se raidit pas à son contact qui lui semblait désormais aussi naturel que quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Au contraire, plutôt détendu, Saïx voguait à ses pensées. L'avantage dans ce genre de moments était justement qu'il dissimulait à Axel son visage, lui cachant à quel point l'avoir aussi près de lui faisait remonter des souvenirs pourtant autrefois si bien enfouis. Il se remémorait chaque instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, partageant la routine quotidienne comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient à l'époque.

Le présent faisait écho au passé, et il se sentait presque nostalgique.

\- Saïx ? hésita le roux en interrompant son geste.

L'interpelé tourna sensiblement la tête vers lui sans pour autant se retourner complètement. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir son attention, Axel reprit, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Le sujet était sensible, et il avait peur de mal l'aborder.

Finalement, il opta pour une approche directe. Tant pis si le numéro 7 s'éloignait après ça, il fallait qu'il le prévînt à tout prix.

\- Tes cheveux… Tu devrais rester loin de Xemnas.

Le visage de Xigbar traversa son esprit, mais il le repoussa : le destin de l'Archer ne le regardait nullement.

Pas plus que celui de Saïx, officiellement, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser se transformer peu à peu. C'était une théorie totalement idiote, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais au plus profond de lui il savait que les Ténèbres changeaient les gens. Dans quelle mesure, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'occasion de le constater sur Saïx.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le vide.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu regagnes ta chambre, Axel, le congédia celui aux cheveux bleus sans le regarder.

Axel s'y était attendu, ainsi se leva-t-il. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois, puis s'éloigna en soupirant, résigné à ce que Saïx fût borné. Après autant de temps, il aurait pourtant dû avoir l'habitude.

Peu après, les yeux dorés de Saïx rencontrèrent leur reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et il porta une main à ses cheveux autrefois moins ternes.

« Tu es pathétique. »

Il secoua la tête et fixa la porte.

Quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il sortit de ses pensées, le Devin Lunaire se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme immatériel qui se tenait face à lui, et il lui rendit un regard déterminé tel qu'il ne lui en avait que rarement vu.

\- Non.

Le mot résonna dans son esprit, sonnant telle une délivrance, et un mince sourire en coin éclot sur les lèvres du jeune homme.


	10. Et toi et moi

**Chapitre 10**

**Et toi et moi**

La silhouette du Kingdom Hearts se découpait dans l'obscurité, traçant les contours du profil du Supérieur. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire des allers retours et Demyx n'avait plus écouté un mot de son discours depuis plus d'une heure, trop occupé à répéter en boucle les notes de son dernier single dans sa tête.

Soudain, le numéro 1 s'immobilisa et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Néanmoins, continua-t-il de sa voix profonde, les missions au Manoir Oblivion ont permis de récupérer des indices qu'il vous reste à décrypter.

Ses yeux d'ambre s'attardèrent sur Xigbar et Luxord qui se remettaient encore de leur dernière escapade, puis se posèrent sur Zexion et Vexen. Ce dernier le fixait avec intensité, fier du défi qu'il lui restait à relever, enfin quelque chose à la hauteur de son génie !

Le numéro 10 se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui et la cicatrice semblable à celle de l'Archer que s'était amusé à reproduire le malicieux Soldat Volant. Il planta ses yeux bleu lagon dans ceux de Xemnas sans ciller.

\- Quels sont ces indices ? Ni Xigbar ni moi n'en avons entendu parler avant de partir, souligna-t-il d'un ton qui contenait mal son irritation.

Des iris bleu océan se posèrent sur lui, et la Mélopée Nocturne remarqua qu'il manquait deux piercings à son oreille, désormais pourvue de deux lignes sanglantes sur la partie supérieure du lobe. Une nouvelle fois, la plaie était due au Sans Cœur steampunk qui prenait un malin plaisir à défigurer ou humilier un peu plus les membres de l'Organisation XIII.

Xemnas tourna la tête vers les deux anciens chercheurs et leur offrit de prendre la parole.

\- Une énigme, expliqua donc spontanément le Savant Glacial.

A ces mots, Axel et Saïx échangèrent un regard, et Demyx fouilla ses poches d'un air étonné. Zexion glissa un regard au blond qui le lui rendit en écarquillant les yeux.

« Toi ? » articula le musicien du bout des lèvres sans qu'aucun son s'en sortît.

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux éluda la question et reporta son attention sur Xigbar qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air tout à fait contrarié.

\- _« Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici. Essayez encore, remémorez-vous ces paroles oubliées, ces mots imprononcés. Tout d'abord, le vert a croisé son reflet. »_, récita l'émo sans effort apparent.

\- Nos recherches n'ont mené à rien, avoua Vexen, sourcils froncés. Cependant, nous pouvons supposer que ce message nous est directement adressé… ou à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Son intonation laissa penser à une question et il braqua les yeux sur les trois personnes qui étaient revenues de mission avec ce papier. Demyx haussa les épaules, incapable de comprendre ladite énigme, Axel arqua un sourcil et Saïx garda son air indéchiffrable. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu le papier dans les mains, personne n'avait été capable d'élucider son mystère, et ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

En revanche, le Devin Lunaire était intimement persuadé que c'était lié aux affiches et autres objets disposés à chaque étage du Manoir Oblivion, raisonnement que semblait également avoir suivi le numéro 8.

\- Et les affiches aux murs ? s'enquit-il.

Un silence s'ensuivit et tous le fixèrent avec un air de profonde incompréhension.

\- Des affiches ? Où t'as vu ça ? le questionna Xigbar sans se départir de son air grognon.

Ce foutu Soldat Volant ne l'avait pas amoché comme tous les autres, non, il s'était simplement contenté de l'humilier. En effet, l'Archer s'était vu offrir une toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et sa longue queue de cheval méchée de gris avait perdu près d'une vingtaine de centimètres, sans compter qu'il avait dû la raccourcir un peu plus pour égaliser.

Le pyromane prit un air contrarié.

\- Sur chaque étage… t'avais foutu ton cache-œil devant celui qu'il te reste ? se moqua celui aux cheveux rouges, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Il n'y avait rien, confirma Luxord en posant les yeux sur Axel. Tu as dû rêver, ou bien c'est le choc, continua-t-il sans le quitter du regard.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi, intervint Demyx en observant tour à tour les numéros 2 et 8. Il y avait même une fontaine et un miroir.

L'Archer éclata de rire, imité par Larxene. Une ride d'inquiétude se forma sur le front du numéro 4 qui se tourna alors vers Saïx.

\- Et toi, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et les certitudes de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes et du mélomane s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il fit signe que non.

\- Vous avez dû halluciner, vous étiez presque morts, conclut le scientifique d'un ton pragmatique. Sans doute une séquelle de votre dérive dans les Couloirs Obscurs.

\- Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour tenter de percer ce mystère, enchaîna Xemnas en les congédiant.

Il ouvrit un Couloir des Ténèbres et s'éclipsa sans autre forme de procès. Axel et Demyx échangèrent un regard, puis le rouquin attrapa le numéro 7 par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

\- A quoi tu joues, Saïx ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua l'autre en soutenant son regard.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges serra les dents et sa mâchoire trembla. Il serra une dernière fois les doigts sur le bras de son ancien meilleur ami et le relâcha pour tourner les talons, furibond.

Le Devin Lunaire poussa un soupir en le regardant partir. Il avait menti pour son bien : si personne n'avait vu les affiches, c'était donc qu'elles leurs étaient exclusivement destinées, et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre trouvât la clé de cette énigme. De plus, faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu lui permettait de pouvoir choisir son camp le moment venu. Plus le temps passait, plus les doutes qui l'assaillaient se faisaient de plus en plus lourds.

Et si Axel avait raison ? Et s'il fallait se méfier de Xemnas ?... Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne devait en aucun cas changer son comportement, sinon tout paraîtrait louche.

* * *

Rapport 1.b

« Saïx prépare quelque chose. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance et j'ai eu raison, « toujours suivre son instinct », comme on dit.

Pour le moment, je n'en parle pas à Xemnas, c'est bien plus intéressant de voir comment tout ça évolue… Je ne pense pas Demyx assez intelligent pour inventer une histoire pareille. En attendant, il reste cette énigme… Il faut que je m'en empare. »

* * *

Vexen avait pris soin de confier l'énigme à son assistant, qui l'avait lui-même dissimulée au cœur de son Lexicon. Autant dire que la récupérer ne serait pas chose aisée. Fort heureusement pour les intéressés, le numéro 6 gardait toujours son livre à portée de main, et contrairement à tous les autres membres qui n'invoquaient leurs armes qu'aux moments opportuns, Zexion sortait souvent la sienne pour y écrire ou y lire des choses dont tous se demandaient la nature.

Ainsi, il lui arrivait d'oublier son livre sur sa table de chevet le temps d'un dîner. C'était justement l'heure qu'avaient choisie les deux Similis pour tenter de récupérer le papier si convoité.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre du Conspirateur Ténébreux, Saïx hésita un instant avant de la pousser d'un geste déterminé. Après la réunion, il avait décidé de récupérer l'énoncé afin de pouvoir l'étudier plus avant, seul et à tête reposée, et en surveillant le scientifique il avait surpris sa conversation avec son assistant.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et le bruit d'un Couloir Obscur qu'on ouvrait résonna dans la pièce. Une silhouette furtive apparut puis s'immobilisa, fixant Saïx de son œil doré.

\- Xigbar… Que fais-tu ici ? l'interpela l'homme aux cheveux bleus d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua l'autre, un sourire froid sur le visage.

Tous deux se jaugèrent un instant et leur regard dériva d'un même mouvement sur le livre qui trônait là. Ce serait au premier qui s'emparerait du bouquin, et ce avant que quelqu'un ne vînt les chercher…

* * *

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas risqué ? demanda une nouvelle fois Demyx en regardant le contrebas d'un air anxieux.

\- Tant que tu tombes pas, se moqua Axel en lançant à son tour un coup d'œil aux filets qui bordaient la cabane et sur lesquels ils marchaient en équilibre.

Partis en mission de reconnaissance à la Jungle Profonde, les deux Similis faisaient prudemment le tour d'une cabane en haut d'un arbre qui semblait avoir été délaissée des années plus tôt.

\- C'était quoi, ce bruit ? repris la Mélopée Nocturne qui était tout sauf franc à cette hauteur.

Son regard se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment où il était certain d'avoir vu une silhouette passer furtivement dans l'ombre. Le souvenir de la dérouillée qu'il s'était prise au Manoir Oblivion lui revint en mémoire, aussi vif que s'il était une nouvelle fois propulsé dans le cadre en verre, et il observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil.

\- Essaie pas de te défiler, le réprimanda ce dernier, connaissant plutôt bien l'énergumène. On est en mission et je compte pas faire tout le boulot tout seul.

Il s'approcha du blond et se planta devant lui pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est bon, c'est retenu ? ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Les yeux du mélomane se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'obscurité de la cabane et il réprima un frisson en avalant sa salive. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit mais il suivit le rouquin, quasiment collé à lui et prêt à déguerpir au moindre murmure suspect.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle dans un silence oppressant et le blond agrippa le bras d'Axel pour lui faire signe de faire demi-tour. Agacé, le pyromane se dégagea d'un geste sec et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la composition de la cabane. Entièrement construite en bois et seul signe de civilisation qu'ils avaient déniché pour l'instant, elle dégageait une atmosphère à la fois accueillante et menaçante.

\- C'est du sang ? interrogea Demyx en s'agenouillant pour observer de plus près une tache rougeâtre au sol.

Il y passa son doigt et le liquide visqueux poissa son gant qu'il secoua avec un air totalement dégoûté. Axel haussa un sourcil intrigué en le regardant faire. Le numéro 9 était souvent très paradoxal, tantôt il fuyait comme une fillette, tantôt il faisait preuve d'un sang-froid voire d'un calme presque effrayant. Avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de juste milieu, et c'était la raison qui poussait celui aux cheveux rouges à croire qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot que ce qu'il laissait paraître – oisif, en revanche…

Oisif, veule, et paradoxal, voilà comment il pouvait qualifier Demyx. Seul comptait pour lui son intérêt personnel, une caractéristique que partageaient nombre de membres de L'Organisation XIII, exception faite de Lexaeus. Axel avait toujours agi en équipe, lui. Tout d'abord avec Saïx, puis Roxas le peu de temps que celui-ci avait partagé son existence. Désormais, il agissait en solo, du moins officiellement. Il était toujours attaché aux souvenirs de son enfance avec Isa, et certains gestes, certaines paroles du Devin Lunaire l'empêchaient toujours de totalement couper les liens avec lui… D'autant plus qu'il ne le souhaitait plus du tout. Il avait encore l'espoir fou de montrer à Saïx que bien que lui aussi voulût à tout prix récupérer son cœur, « vivre » sans était possible.

En attendant, il faisait ses missions en duo avec Demyx, et bien que loin d'être de tout repos, c'était somme toute une expérience agréable. Après tout, lui n'avait jamais détesté la Mélopée Nocturne.

Ce dernier se redressa et sursauta en entendant un cri suraigu percer l'obscurité. Au fond de la cabane, entre des draps éparpillés et repliés dans tous les sens, de petites boules de poils jaunes tachetées se débattaient pour aller explorer les environs, pataudes. Les deux Similis s'approchèrent, curieux et observèrent les petits félins qui crachèrent en les voyant, tout sauf menaçants.

Demyx sourit et tendit le bras pour en attraper un mais son geste fut stoppé par la méfiance de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Les petits piaillèrent, tout comme le numéro 9 avec son air boudeur, puis un grondement sinistre s'éleva dans leur dos.

Les deux compères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à la bête. C'était un léopard adulte, musclé et dans la fleur de l'âge qui ne détourna le regard que pour jeter un œil aux petits derrière les deux silhouettes en manteau. L'animal feula à nouveau et se déplaça dans la pièce dans un mouvement circulaire, sans quitter la menace des yeux.

\- Ça doit être leur mère, gémit Demyx qu'Axel empêchait de fuir à toute jambe en tenant fermement son bras.

\- Pas de geste brusque, le prévint-il. Cette fois je ne ramasserai pas tes morceaux.

Le numéro 8 esquissa un geste vers la sortie sans tourner le dos au fauve, et celui-ci gronda un peu plus fort. Le léopard se ramassa sur lui-même, les muscles bandés et prêt à sauter. Il décolla du sol quand Demyx prit l'initiative de fuir, tirant Axel qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

\- Cours, couuuurs ! hurla-t-il en sortant en trombe de la cabane. Il s'arrêta de justesse au bord du filet avant de tomber, mais le rouquin le heurta de plein fouet, le propulsant dans le vide.

Dans leur chute, ils évitèrent de justesse les griffes de Sabor qui passèrent à quelques centimètres seulement des yeux de l'assassin de l'Organisation.

\- On va s'écraser ! Je savais que j'aurais dû partir en mission avec Xiggy ! cria le mélomane en s'accrochant désespérément à l'autre, si bien que celui-ci ne pouvait plus esquisser un geste.

Il parvint néanmoins à décrocher le blond de son bras et attrapa une branche couverte de mousse à laquelle il se raccrocha.

Naturellement, le bois céda et tous deux continuèrent à tomber, attrapant tout ce qui leur tombait à portée de main pour ralentir leur chute. Ils se retrouvèrent empêtrés dans les lianes à quelques mètres du sol, et le numéro 8 fut obligé de les brûler pour qu'ils pussent enfin toucher terre.

La Mélopée Nocturne s'écrasa dans la boue, face contre terre dans un « splash » répugnant. Axel, quant à lui, se réceptionna sur les pieds et glissa à son tour, déséquilibré par le sol humide. Il se retrouva assis dans la boue, près de Demyx qui releva la tête, méconnaissable tant il était sale. Il passa une main sur chacun de ses yeux pour dégager la boue, puis observa ses mains d'un air horrifié.

\- J'ai perdu un gant… X-face va me tuer ! se lamenta-t-il en s'agrippant au col de son acolyte, salissant par la même occasion un peu plus son manteau.

\- On a fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que t'as perdu ton gant ?! s'exclama le pyromane, dépité.

Il fixa le blond quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant qui exprimait tout son soulagement d'être toujours en vie. Déjà qu'Isa avait toujours eu tendance à se moquer de lui, mais si on annonçait à Saïx qu'il était mort en tombant d'un arbre, il était certain qu'il aurait perdu tout son respect.

Même en l'absence de cœur, son ex-meilleur ami aurait été attristé par sa mort, pas vrai ?

Axel secoua la tête et rejeta Demyx dans la boue pour se relever. Ce dernier protesta et ne manqua pas de rire quand celui aux cheveux rouges retomba lourdement au sol après une énième glissade. Tous deux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un sol plus sec à quatre pattes, dans une posture totalement ridicule et indigne de membres d'une organisation d'êtres sans cœur.

\- Tout ça reste entre nous ? proposa Demyx d'un ton honteux en tendant la main à l'autre.

Axel hocha vivement la tête, ravi que l'initiative vînt de lui, puis il fixa le blond en réfléchissant.

\- Tu pourrais pas nous débarrasser de toute cette boue ? s'enquit-il.

Après tout, son élément était l'eau, il pouvait bien se rendre utile de temps en temps.

L'intéressé grimaça et marcha en s'éloignant.

\- Il y a une cascade, là-bas, déclara-t-il, soucieux de ne pas se fatiguer.

Son ton sûr de lui interpela Axel qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ? (L'autre hocha la tête sans se retourner.) Et tu as retenu ça ? s'étonna encore l'homme aux chakrams, réellement surpris.

Demyx tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin fier sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Et en effet, après un moment, le bruit de l'eau brassée par un courant fort se fit entendre, de plus en plus près. Les deux Similis débouchèrent sur une étendue d'eau où venaient se désaltérer une multitude d'espèces sauvages, toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres. Vexen aurait certainement été ravi, en un tel endroit, lui qui ne sortait que rarement de son labo.

Axel suivit le blond jusqu'au bord de la cascade où celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas pour ôter son manteau. Il le balança derrière lui tout en continuant à marcher, tout simplement heureux d'être dans son élément. Le musicien continua son strip-tease improvisé et se retrouva en boxer sous la cascade, ses vêtements disséminés un peu partout dans la nature sauvage – ce qui était _tout sauf_ une bonne idée. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil amusé en apercevant un motif de dauphin sur l'élastique du boxer de l'autre.

\- Demyx… La peluche de dauphin qu'il y avait dans le placard, c'était la tienne ? se moqua-t-il en tentant toutefois de conserver son sérieux.

L'autre fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, mais sa moue gênée ne trompa pas son camarade qui ricana.

\- Si je rapporte ça à Larxene…

Le mélomane perdit toute trace de joie et afficha un air menaçant et pour le moins convaincant.

\- Tu n'as aucun intérêt à lui parler, lui fit-il remarquer pour le dissuader.

\- Du calme, j'allais pas le faire, le rassura Axel en se demandant toutefois si c'était ou non la vérité.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et avança dans l'eau en retirant calmement son manteau pour le nettoyer.

\- Axel, tu veux écouter mon nouveau single ? demanda le numéro 9 d'un air passionné.

Le manieur de chakrams s'était toujours demandé comment Demyx arrivait à trouver de quoi écrire de nouvelles chansons, maintenant qu'il était un Simili, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il l'admirait presque d'être aussi insouciant.

Il acquiesça doucement, incertain, et le sitar se matérialisa dans les mains de son propriétaire dans une explosion de gouttes d'eau qui trempa le spectateur. Ils échangèrent un regard moqueur en voyant l'état dans lequel ils étaient : d'un côté, le dos massé par la cascade, Demyx, en boxer bleu, de la boue sur le menton et sa coupe mulet totalement à plat de l'autre Axel, torse nu, en train de s'acharner à nettoyer son manteau, les cheveux lissés par l'eau lui retombant par mèches devant les yeux. Un duo de pitoyables bras cassés et qui pourtant parvenaient à évacuer la pression ensemble.

La Mélopée Nocturne pinça quelques cordes et commença à jouer, l'eau clapotant en rythme autour de lui. C'était un spectacle, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt époustouflant, et les ondes sonores et aquatiques s'accordaient pour faire le show. Une mélodie semblable à celle de Moonlight Shadow résonna entre les arbres et soudain la terre se mit à trembler, stoppant aussitôt la prestation du musicien qui regarda autour de lui d'un air effrayé, comme s'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à courir en ramassant les vêtements abandonnés qui lui passaient à portée de main, certain d'en oublier la moitié.

\- Axel, fais quelque chose !

L'interpelé se tourna vers la source du chaos et enfila son manteau dans le même temps avant de fuir à la suite de l'autre. Poursuivis par un troupeau d'éléphants qui n'avaient pas semblé apprécier la musique, les deux Similis détalèrent à toutes jambes en slalomant entre les arbres. Dans sa course, Demyx posa le pied – nu – sur un serpent qui manqua de le mordre et un cri de fillette lui échappa.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de course folle que le blond eut l'idée d'ouvrir un Couloir Obscur. Il s'y engouffra aussitôt, Axel à sa suite, et les pachydermes furieux pilèrent devant le rideau de fumée noire.

Ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté du passage, essoufflés, et Demyx tomba à genoux dans le sable avant de se rouler dans l'eau qui revenait par rouleaux sur la plage. Il perça les tympans de son compagnon, hurlant que sa peau le brûlait, et le rouquin baissa sur lui un regard circonspect. Évidemment, traverser les ténèbres vêtu d'un pantalon à moitié tombé les hanches, d'un manteau ouvert, d'un seul gant et d'une seule botte était quelque chose de tout sauf anodin.

Celui aux cheveux rouges observa une chaussette orpheline se faire emporter par la marée et le musicien se releva, penaud et trempé des pieds à la tête.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? gémit-il d'un ton tout bonnement pathétique.

L'autre jeta un regard à la ronde puis haussa les épaules.

\- T'es déjà venu ici ? demanda-t-il, indifférent aux malheurs du blond.

Il nia d'un signe de tête et prêta un peu plus attention à son environnement. Autour d'eux s'étalaient du sable et de l'eau à perte de vue. La plage, bondée de touristes en sueur et en bikinis trop petits, était bordée par une forêt éparse mais verte, et de nombreux magasins étaient visibles loin en retrait. Par-delà les voix et les sons marins, on pouvait distinguer la circulation discrète de quelques voitures. Enfin, des surfeurs à la peau tannée glissaient avec grâce sur l'eau agitée et limpide.

Il était aisé de distinguer les autochtones au teint halé des touristes presque albinos qui s'étalaient avec paresse sur le sable chaud, mais les manteaux noirs de l'Organisation XIII étaient encore plus repérables qu'ils conservaient la chaleur – autant dire que deux individus suspects sur une plage telle que celle-ci n'auraient pas dû passer inaperçus. Malgré tout, personne ne semblait réellement leur prêter attention, sauf peut-être deux enfants aux yeux exorbités qui étaient en apnée depuis l'apparition des deux Similis.

Demyx leur fit signe de se taire avec un clin d'œil, puis trottina jusqu'à un coin isolé, suivi par un Axel aux aguets. Là, tous deux se firent face en silence, puis d'un même mouvement ils tournèrent la tête vers l'étendue de sable.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le reflux de l'eau, l'air pensif.

\- Autant en profiter ! se réjouit le musicien avec un grand sourire. Tu voulais pas aller à la plage avec Roxas un jour, justement ?

Il ne prit conscience de sa bêtise que lorsque le regard du manieur de chakrams se voila, et pesta intérieurement. Sans cesser de sourire, bien que d'une manière plus crispée, le mélomane souligna la présence d'un marchand de glaces, près d'un homme obèse dont le dessert tout juste acheté s'écrasa au sol dans un ralenti quasiment artistique. Axel haussa un sourcil intéressé et s'avança le premier sous le regard médusé du vendeur impressionné. Bien vite, le Simili se trouva un transat où il posa les fesses et dévisagea d'un œil courroucé son partenaire actuel.

\- A quoi ça sert de vendre des glaces s'ils en ont même pas à l'eau de mer ! grogna le pyromane.

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui, léchant sa glace au citron avec un air d'enfant. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à un moyen de changer les idées du numéro 8. Son regard se promena sur l'horizon et les passants, et il trouva la solution alors qu'il terminait le dernier morceau de son cornet de glace.

D'un bond, Demyx se leva et tira un Axel sceptique et peu motivé derrière lui. Étonné par le soudain entrain du plus veule membre de l'Organisation, le Simili concéda à le suivre. La lueur maligne dans les yeux du musicien n'augurait rien de bon, cependant le roux n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent face à un bar auquel ils s'assirent sans que cela ne surprît personne – à croire que les manteaux et la tenue incomplète de Demyx n'interpelaient personne.

Avec un sourire de défi à l'adresse de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, le joueur de sitar passa commande. L'autre arqua un sourcil quand il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait prendre tout en déposant l'argent sur la table.

\- C'est pas le moment de…

\- Je paye, lança nonchalamment le numéro 9 en indiquant l'argent, un sourire complice aux lèvres. C'est bon pour nous de nous changer les idées avant de rentrer, ajouta-t-il.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir avant de finalement accepter, songeant que jamais il ne parviendrait à faire changer d'avis quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Demyx, d'autant que le blond savait être très persuasif lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose – pour être plus exact, il se montrait vraiment très agaçant, encore plus que d'habitude.

Le musicien vit rapidement arriver devant lui un grand verre remplit de glace pilée dont se dégageait un fort parfum de rhum. A la couleur d'un vert tendre, Axel devina qu'il s'agissait d'un mojito et se demanda dans quel état pire que celui dans lequel il était déjà allait se retrouver son acolyte. Durant un bref instant, le visage furieux de Saïx s'imposa à son esprit, mais il s'empressa de commander à son tour pour se l'ôter de la tête.

La chaleur tropicale qui régnait dans ce monde et sa gourmandise naturelle le poussèrent à prendre quelque chose de sucré, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec un verre de punch au litchi, une première pour lui. Un regard en coin lancé à Demyx l'encouragea à en reprendre un second, et c'est ainsi que tout bascula…

* * *

La pointe d'une arme frôlant la peau tendre de sa gorge, Saïx n'eut d'autre choix que de fusiller l'Archer du regard. Le moindre mouvement lui aurait coûté la vie, il en était certain : Xigbar n'était pas quelqu'un dont il fallait barrer la route.

\- T'as beau être son second, t'as toujours un train de retard sur moi, le nargua le plus vieux en posant la main sur le Lexicon.

Il s'autorisa à détourner le regard, certain que ses réflexes lui permettraient de tirer avant que le numéro 7 ne pût invoquer sa claymore, et feuilleta négligemment le livre à la recherche de l'énigme. Après avoir tourné trois fois chaque page de l'objet, il fronça les sourcils de frustration et éloigna un peu plus le Devin Lunaire pour avoir tout le loisir de secouer le bouquin. Aucune feuille n'en tomba et un iris doré empli de colère et de frustration se braqua sur la porte avant que Xigbar ne disparût en hâte.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? interrogea Zexion d'un ton glacial lorsque la tranche de son précieux livre heurta le sol.

Il contourna Saïx et s'abaissa pour ramasser son bien et le reposer sur sa table de chevet sans jeter un regard à l'intrus. Ce ne fut que quand il eût achevé de le ranger qu'il daigna poser les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus, visiblement irrité.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais en ta possession le papier retrouvé dans la poche de Demyx, s'expliqua le Devin Lunaire. J'aimerais le récupérer, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Zexion le fixa un long moment, un sourcil arqué dans une moue à la fois sceptique et étonnée, puis il prit la parole.

\- C'est aussi ce que cherchait Xigbar ?

Les facultés de déduction du numéro 6 ne cesseraient jamais d'impressionner le second de Xemnas. Il était certain que le Conspirateur Ténébreux n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir le numéro 2, et pourtant il avait deviné qu'il s'était agi de lui sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Malgré tout, il n'appréciait pas le changement de sujet et son silence éloquent arracha une grimace crispée à son interlocuteur.

\- Demyx me l'a demandé plus tôt cet après-midi, s'excusa Zexion, le regard rivé à celui de Saïx comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Si tu le veux c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

L'homme à la claymore fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête avant de repartir d'un bon pas vers sa propre chambre. Si la Mélopée Nocturne, parti en mission, avait pris avec lui l'énigme, alors elle était désormais perdue à jamais… Saïx ne pouvait plus compter que sur sa mémoire.

Une respiration pesante au bout du couloir le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour apercevoir l'homme aux pensées insondables, Xemnas. Jamais le 7ème membre de l'Organisation n'avait réussi à savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans l'esprit du Supérieur, et il doutait de jamais y parvenir.

\- Seigneur Xemnas ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris de le voir dans ce coin de la citadelle.

\- J'ai à te parler, lui intima l'autre de sa voix grave.

Le numéro 1 tourna les talons, jusqu'à se trouver dans un coin isolé, une baie vitrée située en hauteur qui donnait à la fois sur Illusiopolis et permettait de surveiller un vaste hall de l'Illusiocitadelle.

\- Il faut surveiller les agissements d'Axel, commença-t-il en dardant sur l'autre son regard d'ambre liquide. On m'a rapporté qu'il agissait étrangement depuis la disparition de la Clé du Destin, et ses missions en compagnie du numéro 9 ne semblent pas arranger les choses.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que son comportement redevient normal, s'avança Saïx en contredisant Xemnas pour la toute première fois.

Son ton hésitant, presque embarrassé, tira un sourire en coin au Supérieur qui le regarda de haut. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans son attitude sonnait comme une sourde menace qui mit le Devin Lunaire sur ses gardes.

Ce dernier maudit intérieurement Xigbar et sa trop grande influence auprès du leader de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Assure-toi qu'il ne fasse pas échouer les missions, ordonna celui aux cheveux si pâles qu'ils reflétaient la lumière de l'astre nocturne. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Saïx détourna brièvement le regard avant de le planter avec assurance et soumission dans celui de son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Oui, Seigneur Xemnas.

L'autre ne le laissa pas partir si vite, les yeux plissés comme s'il devinait ses tourments.

\- Celui que tu as connu a disparu, lui rappela-t-il sans ménagement. Ne te laisse pas distraire par tes souvenirs.

La froideur de ses propos manqua de faire frissonner l'homme aux cheveux bleus, mais son visage resta impassible, seule une brève lueur dans son regard le trahit, et l'autre fronça les sourcils. Un sourire satisfait et un brin effrayant étira cependant ses lèvres quand il reprit la parole encore une fois.

\- N'hésite pas à me faire un rapport si quelque chose t'interpelle, ajouta-t-il sur un ton presque complice. Et je ne parle pas seulement du cas d'Axel…

Sur ces mots, il lui lança un long regard appuyé avant de disparaître dans un Couloir des Ténèbres, laissant l'homme aux cheveux bleus seul avec lui-même.

* * *

Rapport 6.a

« Jour 225 – Du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble...

Axel et Demyx sont en mission à la Jungle Profonde, un repérage est nécessaire dans ce monde. L'énigme est en possession du numéro IX, je n'espère plus la revoir un jour, il faudra compter uniquement sur mes souvenirs pour la tirer au clair. J'ai [barré] le sentiment [/barré] l'impression qu'elle est adressée à l'un de nous trois, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'en parler à Axel si je veux conserver les faveurs du Seigneur Xemnas.

Xigbar complote quelque chose dans son coin, je n'aime pas ça.

En parlant du Supérieur, il a l'air d'avoir une idée bien précise en tête… Il veut que je surveille Axel… A quoi peut-il bien lui servir ?

J'espère simplement qu'Axel va se ressaisir, [barré] je ne veux pas [/barré] il ferait certainement un Reflet des plus encombrants. »

* * *

Rapport 3.i

« Jour 63 :

Pas grand-chose de nouveau concernant les sujets… β a l'air plus pensif encore qu'habituellement, et Ω et lui semblent avoir des idées en tête. α et Δ sont comme d'habitude, quoique peut-être plus insouciants… »

* * *

Quelques heures après le dîner, alors que la majorité des membres avaient rejoint leurs quartiers, un Couloir Obscur s'ouvrit au beau milieu du Hall des Mélodies Creuses, endroit semblable à celui où s'étaient parlé Xemnas et Saïx un peu plus tôt.

Les deux seuls témoins de la scène furent un couple de Reflets qui se baladaient là en fuyant leurs responsabilités à la manière de Demyx. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, puis se remirent à onduler sur place en voyant deux silhouettes s'écrouler au sol, hilares. Les deux Similis inférieurs échangèrent un regard et communiquèrent trois minutes durant avant de partir chacun dans une direction différente.

A terre, Axel ôta finalement son bras des épaules du blond qui essayait de se relever sans grand succès. Quand ce dernier parvint à se remettre debout, son équilibre manquant le fit basculer en arrière et il atterrit sur les fesses avant de fixer un point invisible droit devant lui.

Son regard croisa celui d'Axel dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens – du moins encore plus que d'habitude – et il éclata encore de rire.

\- On aurait dû inviter Luxord, déclara le musicien en agitant un doigt en direction du passage désormais disparu.

Le rouquin secoua négativement la tête, si bien que des mèches rouges lui fouettèrent le visage.

\- Il aurait vidé le bar, déclara-t-il en appuyant ses propos par un faible coup de poing porté au sol.

Des pas résonnèrent au loin, accompagnés d'une voix de crécelle qui s'égosillait à râler après un Reflet.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla la blonde en entrant dans la pièce, hors d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, muette, en apercevant les deux hommes au milieu du hall. Ils la dévisagèrent et elle croisa les bras d'un air hautain. Demyx s'empressa aussitôt de ramper pour se cacher sous le manteau d'Axel, et celui-ci regarda tour à tour le cuir noir et la jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? siffla-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment tandis que le Reflet s'écartait prestement de sa trajectoire.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres fines en voyant l'air hébété du pyromane, et elle s'accroupit près de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Du bout des doigts, elle souleva l'arrière du manteau, dévoilant un Demyx tremblant. Son air démoniaque flamboya de plus belle lorsqu'elle laissa retomber le vêtement et ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur le visage surpris du numéro 8.

Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main d'un air assuré et ravi.

\- Tu dois avoir du mal à tenir debout, nota-t-elle en remarquant sa tenue débraillée et l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui. Laisse-moi t'aider à te ramener à ta chambre…

L'autre fronça violemment les sourcils face au sosie féminin de Drago Malfoy, un air profondément répugné sur le visage. Il dégagea la main offerte d'un mouvement sec et ne retint pas ses mots, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il disait.

\- T'es pas mon type, Larxene, va plutôt emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, gronda-t-il sans parvenir à la regarder directement plus de quelques centièmes de secondes, incapable de se concentrer.

Dans son dos, Demyx pouffa de rire puis couina lorsque la Nymphe Furieuse lui asséna un coup dans les côtes. Axel la repoussa de nouveau, agacé par son comportement et qu'elle s'en prît au blond en état de larve juvénile.

Un souffle brisa le silence, tout bas, et excéda un peu plus la blonde.

\- De toute façon cette sorcière est aussi plate qu'un mec, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Un coup de pied dans la tempe le fit taire et il glissa loin de sa cachette de fortune, recroquevillé en boule et les mains sur la tête pour se protéger le visage. La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans le but de l'achever, mais elle fut retenue par la manche par celui aux cheveux rouges.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'est ce moment que choisit le second Reflet pour introduire le Simili que lui-même avait été chercher.

Un air sceptique sur le visage, Zexion observa la scène de son coin. Il s'approcha de la Mélopée Nocturne qui tremblait en reniflant bruyamment, puis tourna la tête vers Larxene et Axel.

\- Tu t'occupes de lui ?

La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire sinistre qui lui fit froid dans le dos, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Il posa les doigts sur l'épaule du musicien qui arrêta de bouger et le dévisagea comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La main nue du numéro 9 écarta lentement la longue mèche qui lui barrait le visage et lorsqu'elle se posa sur sa joue, Zexion s'écarta comme s'il venait de le brûler, les joues colorées d'une teinte rosée due à l'embarras de la situation.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une jolie fille ? l'interrogea sincèrement le joueur de sitar éméché.

Le numéro 6 le redressa sèchement en le soulevant par le bras qu'il glissa par-dessus son épaule. De forts relents de rhum lui firent froncer le nez et il grimaça violemment.

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus amusé du tout.

\- Tu dragues mal, Demyx ! lui lança Axel avant de partir d'un rire qui manqua de le faire retomber au sol.

Il ferma vivement les yeux, pris de vertiges, et Larxene l'empêcha de tomber en retenant de justesse le numéro 8 qui s'écrasa de tout son poids contre elle. Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de la numéro 12 mais dans son dos le mélomane tapota l'épaule de Zexion pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Le plus jeune hocha la tête, sérieux, et donna un ordre aux deux Reflets qui sortirent aussitôt de la pièce.

\- Je raccompagne Demyx, lança-t-il ensuite à Larxene qui ricana en lançant une insinuation douteuse. Sois maudite, ajouta le numéro 6 à voix basse en quittant la pièce.

La sulfureuse blonde lui lança un regard noir puis baissa les yeux sur celui qui tentait de rester debout. Elle l'attira vers un mur de la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, et l'aida à y appuyer son dos. De là, elle avait une vue parfaite sur sa silhouette et était loin de s'en cacher, de plus, l'état d'ébriété dans lequel était Axel ne la faisait aucunement culpabiliser, bien au contraire…

Le rouquin s'appuya contre le mur, pris de soudains vertiges et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se retenir à l'épaule de Larxene pour ne pas tomber en avant. Celle-ci en profita pour se glisser contre lui. Du bout du doigt, elle traça l'un des tatouages en forme de larme inversée qui ornaient les pommettes du numéro 8 et l'éméché ne trouva pas la force de la repousser. Il lui adressa un regard presque suppliant, pâle comme la mort, puis détourna les yeux et un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la sadique femme.

Elle s'appuya sur lui dans une tentative de baiser mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra un peu plus qu'un simple signalement ne l'autorisait. Elle fusilla l'intrus du regard, peu impressionnée.

\- Je prends le relais, la congédia sèchement le Devin Lunaire.

A côté de lui, le couple de Reflets dansait joyeusement, ravi, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne les fusillât du regard. Ils se hâtèrent de fuir près de la baie vitrée, à l'abri de toute tentative d'annihilation, tandis que Saïx et Larxene se défiaient du regard. La membre la plus récente de l'Organisation serra les dents et les poings avant de tourner les talons d'un air rageur.

Quelques secondes après son départ, Axel se laissa glisser le long du mur et une fine couche de sueur se mit à couvrir son visage. Saïx resta debout devant lui, froid comme la glace et l'observa lutter contre les haut-le-cœur qui le secouaient régulièrement. Le rouquin posa la tête contre le mur dans une tentative désespérée de se maîtriser et se mit à respirer à fond.

\- Bois ça, lui ordonna l'autre en lui lançant une petite bouteille entamée de panacée dans les mains.

Axel ne se fit pas prier et ingurgita le breuvage d'une traite. Il retrouva quelques couleurs mais ses forces continuaient de l'abandonner petit à petit.

\- Lève-toi, reprit l'autre sur le même ton sec et cassant.

Deux yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, à la fois implorants et agacés.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te porte ? soupira l'homme aux cheveux bleus, tout sauf amusé.

Le pyromane soupira à son tour et s'appuya au mur pour se retenir. Tel un bambin il fit un pas et trébucha, pour atterrir dans les bras de son ancien meilleur ami tout comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Larxene. Cette fois, cependant, il prit l'alcool comme excuse et se laissa aller contre lui, allant jusqu'à passer les bras autour de lui dans une brève étreinte.

\- Aide-moi, Isa, susurra-t-il alors que son corps irradiait d'une chaleur presque insoutenable pour le second de Xemnas.

Celui-ci se crispa ostensiblement, puis s'écarta pour se poster à côté de lui et le soutenir.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, lui annonça-t-il sans relever plus.

Ils firent quelques pas avant que la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne l'arrêtât, retrouvant peu à peu de sa pâleur.

\- La tienne est plus proche, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et près des cuisines…

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, mais capitula en le voyant faiblir de plus en plus. Il hâta le pas, presque à porter l'autre Simili et ne ralentit qu'à la porte de sa chambre, sobre et sans fioritures contrairement à celle de certains autres membres.

Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte et se figea dans son geste, perturbé par l'attitude encore changeante d'Axel – décidément, l'alcool le rendait lunatique. L'homme aux chakrams, appuyé sur lui comme s'il était son seul rempart, glissa doucement une main dans les cheveux de l'azuré. Il en saisit une mèche entre deux doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extrêmement précieuse et en huma la fragrance, paupières closes. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Face à son geste, Saïx n'eut même pas le cœur de réagir, pris au dépourvu.

\- J'ai toujours aimé leur odeur, chuchota l'autre en lui lançant un regard en coin accompagné d'un faible sourire.

* * *

\- Demyx ! soupira Zexion en repoussant une nouvelle fois sa main.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser la Mélopée Nocturne seul dans cet état, d'autant plus que sa peau nécessitait quelques soins après avoir été mise à l'épreuve des Couloirs Obscurs sans la protection du manteau noir. Il lui avait offert quelques potions et avait remarqué que le stock de panacées de l'Organisation s'était épuisé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les missions au Manoir Oblivion.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre, Demyx était aussi infernal qu'un enfant capricieux. Il touchait à tout et s'amusait à commenter chaque couverture de livre de l'immense étagère qui recouvrait un mur de la pièce.

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement devant un petit objet qui n'était pas un livre. Dans le coin intérieur de l'une des étagères, stratégiquement placée dans l'ombre de deux romans penchés l'un vers l'autre, logeait une petite peluche. Avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son état d'énervement dû à l'alcool, le numéro 9 la prit entre ses paumes ouvertes et constata qu'elle représentait un loir. Il tourna des yeux intrigués vers le Conspirateur Ténébreux qui arbora un air gêné et la reposa à sa place.

\- Ca date de quand j'étais encore un enfant, expliqua-t-il sans pour autant regarder Demyx directement. (Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de lui, et encore moins de s'étendre sur sa vie privée.) Aeleus – Lexaeus, maintenant – me l'avait offerte.

\- Et tu l'as gardée, souligna l'autre avec un sourire sincère tel qu'on ne lui en avait que rarement vu.

Celui à la coupe émo hocha la tête et s'allongea sur son lit pour poursuivre la lecture qu'il avait débutée – Le Cid, de Corneille. Le musicien poursuivit son tour de la pièce, et Zexion reposa une nouvelle fois son livre.

\- Demyx, mets quelque chose sur toi, le pria-t-il d'un air las.

L'interpelé lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue. A la place du manteau noir, il portait une tenue stéréotypée hawaïenne composée d'un soutien-gorge en noix de coco et d'une jupe de feuilles de palmiers dont certaines menaçaient de tomber.

\- Et comment en es-tu arrivé à porter ça ? reprit l'autre dont le scepticisme et la condescendance étaient audibles.

\- On s'ennuyait, avec Axel, et on a vu un groupe de danseuses… Alors on a voulu faire pareil, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il fixa l'autre quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire en coin que Zexion redouta plus que tout le reste. Le blond agita les bras et commença à se déhancher dans ce qui semblait être une imitation ratée de la danse à laquelle ils avaient assisté, il tourna sur lui-même avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes au sol, prêt à vomir. Le plus jeune l'attira jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu es ridicule, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin lorsque la Mélopée Nocturne feignit d'être pudique quand il tenta de lui ôter les coques de fruits.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait un jour par avoir Demyx, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'une unique chaussette sauvée de justesse dans son lit, jamais le numéro 6 ne l'aurait cru, il aurait certainement lancé l'équivalent de l'Encyclopédie au visage de celui qui aurait osé l'insinuer. Et pourtant, c'était manifestement le cas.

Il ôta son manteau et s'allongea près de l'autre en laissant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur Demyx qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui, fixant son visage alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lecture. De nouveau, le mélomane écarta sa mèche et provoqua une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, curieux et étonnamment sérieux.

\- Arrête ça ! le réprimanda le jeune Simili en lui assénant fortuitement un coup de livre dans la foulée – fort heureusement, il était loin d'être épais.

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Demyx et il plissa les yeux de malice si bien que Zexion se demanda s'il était vraiment alcoolisé ou s'il faisait semblant depuis le début.

\- J'aime bien ta réaction.

* * *

Saïx croisa les bras avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, à l'endroit exact où se croisaient les deux traits de sa cicatrice.

\- Répète-moi ça encore une fois, s'il te plaît, pria-t-il Axel sans parvenir à définir comment il devait réagir.

Face à lui, assis sur son lit et un peu ragaillardi par une potion, Axel avait son manteau totalement ouvert et était vêtu, sous celui-ci, d'une tenue féminine typique des danseuses hawaïennes.

\- Allez, fais pas ton coincé, on a juste voulu s'amuser un peu !

\- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais plus de dignité que ça, avant, le gronda celui aux cheveux bleus.

Le numéro 8 se leva pour contester et se retrouva au sol dans la seconde, encore une fois pris de vertiges.

\- Sans doute le poids de ta dignité qui tente de revenir.

\- Depuis quand tu plaisantes, toi ? grogna le roux en se tenant la tête et en tentant de se rasseoir sur le lit à tâtons.

Il ouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à l'air sérieux de Saïx, puis s'allongea dos à lui. Il remarqua alors la vue imprenable sur le ciel qu'avait cette chambre, encore plus que toutes les autres. Ses yeux firent la navette entre le Kingdom Hearts et le regard perdu dans le vague du numéro 7, et il laissa échapper une plainte agacée, à la fois due à la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et à la situation.

\- Je vais aller dormir dans mon bureau, déclara finalement celui aux cheveux bleus après un long silence.

Axel lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un air impénétrable.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser ta chambre, précisa le premier sans comprendre.

Le second de Xemnas fronça les sourcils dans une moue contrariée.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de regagner ta chambre.

\- Mais je suis en état de rester seul ? répliqua l'autre ironiquement.

Ils se turent tous deux, réalisant que cette seule conversation était la représentation même de leur relation depuis l'arrivée et la disparition de Roxas. Ils soupirèrent de concert et le numéro 7 concéda à s'asseoir près de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur l'astre nocturne.

\- On se prenait pas autant la tête, avant tout ça, souffla Axel.

Ses yeux clos et sa respiration profonde firent tout d'abord croire à Saïx qu'il avait rêvé ces paroles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'appuya à la tête du lit pour s'allonger à moitié, deux iris verts le fixaient sans ciller.

\- En effet, articula-t-il prudemment.

\- Au fait… C'est moi qui ai l'énigme, précisa Axel en fermant les yeux. J'ai demandé à Demyx de la reprendre à Zexion.

S'il avait eu un cœur, celui de Saïx se serait certainement emballé à cette idée.

\- Par conséquent, tu l'as toujours en ta possession ?

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes rouvrit les paupières pour lui lancer un regard plein d'incompréhension. Le Devin Lunaire se perdit dans ces deux flammes vertes, d'une couleur entre l'émeraude et la jade, cette même couleur que les siens avaient également eue, une dizaine d'année plus tôt.

_La même couleur verte._

Saïx écarquilla les yeux et posa lentement une main crispée sur le bras d'Axel qui sursauta presque au contact.

\- Lea, tu te souviens de l'énigme ?

Celui aux cheveux rouges tiqua à l'entente de son ancien prénom et sur le ton grave que l'autre venait de prendre.

\- Vaguement…Elle parlait de se souvenir de quelque chose, du vert qui rencontre son reflet… des trucs incohérents comme ça.

L'esprit de Saïx se remémora brièvement les affiches que seuls eux trois avaient vus, les objets sur les tables et aux murs, les scènes de leur passé, les dessins semblables à ceux qu'Axel et lui avaient trouvés à certains endroits. Et si l'énigme était justement destinée au manieur de chakrams ?

\- Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. C'est moi qui devrais être bizarre, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

Celui aux cheveux bleus secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il porta un regard au Kingdom Hearts qui brillait de mille feux et dans la pénombre ses yeux se teintèrent d'un éclat déterminé et comme plein d'espoir.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la réponse, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, exposa-t-il à voix haute.

Il s'allongea près de son ancien meilleur ami, incrédule et incertain que sa réponse soit la bonne – mais c'était au moins une piste à explorer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de celui qui partageait sa chambre pour la nuit. C'était une sensation apaisante de le retrouver là, sans animosité, et les échos de son passé resurgissaient. Les paroles de Xemnas lui revinrent en tête mais il les balaya sans remords. C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait ses souvenirs, qu'il les accueillait avec plaisir.

La main d'Axel se posa sur son bras et il sentit peser sur lui le regard du rouquin. Sans le voir, il devina son sourire moqueur dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu m'as appelé Lea.

* * *

Axel se réveilla le lendemain à une heure déjà avancée de la journée. Tout en s'étirant longuement, il s'étonna du fait que personne ne fût venu le réveiller pour lui assigner une mission, puis ouvrit un œil en baillant et retint soudainement sa respiration en remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre habituelle. Un juron lui échappa et il s'efforça de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se souvenait d'avoir trouvé un monde inconnu, avec Demyx. Ils avaient bu et… à partir de là, c'était le néant total. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas avoir fini la nuit dans la chambre de Larxene – ou celle de Marluxia. Fort heureusement, la pièce rangée et son atmosphère étrangement familière écartèrent de suite ces hypothèses et le numéro 8 se leva, l'esprit plus serein.

Sur le bureau, un éclat de porcelaine attira son attention et il s'en approcha doucement. La tête lourde et la migraine menaçant de s'emparer de lui à nouveau, il vida la potion qui se trouvait sur son chemin et s'assit sur la chaise qui était soigneusement rangée sous le bureau avant d'examiner ce qui avait attiré son attention. Entre ses doigts dégantés – il se poserait la question d'où se trouvait ses vêtements plus tard -, il tenait d'une main tremblante un objet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

Un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il reposa avec mille précautions la tasse qu'il avait offerte à Isa pour se faire pardonner des années plus tôt, reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle gardait même cette légère fêlure que Lea lui avait faite dans toute sa maladresse et dont l'autre ne s'était jamais plaint une seule fois.

\- Alors tu l'as toujours ? souffla-t-il d'une voix teintée d'émotion.

Il jeta un œil au flacon de potion qu'il venait de finir et un faible rire amusé lui échappa. Après tout, il y avait certainement encore un espoir pour Saïx et lui de retrouver un semblant d'amitié, ou au minimum d'intérêt l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

A la Cour de la Confusion, Saïx était comme à son habitude absorbé dans la contemplation du Kingdom Hearts et les nombreuses réflexions que cette observation lui apportait. Les bras croisés, il songeait à l'énigme du Bolet Blanc et à la réponse qu'il entrevoyait sous une épaisse brume de doutes et de mystères.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans son dos mais il ne lui fut pas nécessaire de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Axel s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de lui à l'observer sous ses cils, et le Devin Lunaire lui accorda un regard curieux dans le reflet de la vitre.

\- Saïx, commença celui aux cheveux rouges d'un air penaud et hésitant.

Il posa les yeux sur la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui en se demandant s'il l'écoutait, puis aperçut le reflet d'iris dorés braqués sur lui. Le pyromane détourna le regard, comme embarrassé, avant de reprendre la parole avec un discret sourire en coin qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître. Il avait l'intention de le remercier de l'avoir sauvé de Larxene, mais la tasse d'Isa ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, entachant tout le sérieux de la situation.

\- Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour hier. Avec Demyx on venait de découvrir un nouveau monde, et…

\- Un nouveau monde ? le coupa net le 7ème membre en tournant la tête à moitié, d'un air intéressé.

Son interlocuteur marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils de frustration, perturbé que Saïx se focalisât sur la partie de son discours dont lui-même se moquait totalement. Malgré tout, il poursuivit la conversation, résigné à ce que l'homme aux cheveux bleus fût tout aussi borné que lui à éluder certains sujets.

\- On est tombés dessus par hasard en… cherchant à rentrer, répondit-t-il nonchalamment avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était une plage tropicale bondée, avec des touristes et des autochtones.

Le second de Xemnas sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre. A cet instant, Axel sut qu'il avait perdu son attention et un soupir lui échappa.

\- Je veux un rapport détaillé sur ce monde, tu es chargé de le transmettre à Demyx également, ordonna l'homme à la claymore de son ton sérieux.

L'autre acquiesça dans un nouveau soupir irrité, puis tourna les talons pour partir.

\- Axel, le retint son ancien ami sans pour autant bouger.

Il s'arrêta et tourna les yeux vers lui sans se retourner. Saïx savait qu'il l'écoutait.

Ce dernier n'ajouta pourtant rien, il fixa longuement la silhouette élancée de ses yeux impénétrables avec l'intention de lui transmettre un message qui ne vint jamais, puis l'observa partir jusqu'à ce que le Simili disparût dans l'ombre du couloir, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même.

Adossé au mur à quelques mètres à peine de la porte qu'il venait de passer, Axel fixait le carré de lumière qui se découpait face à lui. Il expira brièvement et chuchota d'une voix si basse et mélancolique que lui seul pouvait l'entendre :

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, _Saïx_…

Après plusieurs minutes, il quitta son emplacement pour aller rejoindre la dernière personne à qui il devait encore des excuses.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, Roxas, soupira Axel d'une voix chargée d'émotions en observant les deux Keyblades au sol.

Il s'accroupit et traça leur contour du bout des doigts. Un frisson traversa tout son corps lorsqu'il effleura la pierre dans laquelle elles étaient gravées. Une pierre rouge sang dans un océan de bleu, solitaire et preuve du néant dans lequel se trouvait désormais la Clé du Destin.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, reprit-il d'un ton cassé.

Il se redressa et posa une main sur ses yeux, les dents serrées. Les Similis n'étaient pas censés pouvoir pleurer… mais alors comment expliquer les deux perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues ?

\- J'aurais dû plus insister pour venir avec toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à la Preuve d'Existence, et même plusieurs mois après les faits, faire face à la réalité de la disparition de Roxas le vrillait d'une douleur insoutenable. Il posa un genou à terre, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva les yeux, honteux et énervé d'avoir été surpris dans une telle faiblesse.

\- Il te reste toujours Saïx.

Axel resta bouche bée, choqué de le voir à ses côtés. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus du Simili n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il s'attendait, mais Demyx l'aida à se relever avec un sourire en coin, sans se formaliser plus de son état ou de la situation. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas utilisé le sobriquet qu'il dédiait au Devin Lunaire.

Décidément, le garçon au sitar était vraiment quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, mais le numéro 8 ne doutait plus de pouvoir lui accorder – au moins une partie de – sa confiance.

Le rouquin ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de dévisager la Mélopée Nocturne en tentant d'analyser ses dernières paroles.

* * *

Rapport 4.i

« Jour 64 :

J'ai surpris hier β et Ω qui tentaient de me dérober des informations, et fort heureusement je n'avais déjà plus rien en ma possession.

α se rapproche de moi, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, si ce n'est que ça me sera certainement utile pour les recherches à venir. Malgré tout, m'occuper de lui me prend souvent beaucoup plus de temps que prévu… Il est également beaucoup plus proche de ∆ que ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

De son côté, Vexen ne paraît plus beaucoup, il doit travailler sur sa machine, mais il recommence à me tenir à l'écart. Ca ne peut signifier qu'une chose : l'expérience arrive à son terme. »

* * *

Rapport 3.r

« C'est Demyx qui m'a raccompagné, cette fois, et il a l'air de bien mieux tenir l'alcool que moi, sur ce coup…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir imaginé toute la journée d'hier, mais l'odeur de punch au litchi continue d'imprégner ma peau. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu sympathiser autant avec Demyx – _Demyx…_ – ni même si Saïx a vraiment relâché son masque d'impassibilité cette nuit ou si cette partie était réellement un rêve.

J'ai découvert qu'il gardait toujours certains de mes cadeaux dans sa chambre, c'était assez étonnant sur le coup, et un peu ironique... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'Isa n'a jamais été si démonstratif que ça… peut-être la perte de son cœur a-t-elle renforcé ce trait de son caractère ? En tout cas il a toujours la tasse que je lui avais offerte à l'époque… Je ne manquerai pas de le lui rappeler.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois j'ai été à la Preuve d'Existence. Cette fois, j'ai peut-être vraiment réussi à faire mes adieux à Roxas…

Je ne l'oublie pas. »

* * *

\- Il paraît que tu t'es pris un râteau par Axel ?

La foudre frappa à quelques centimètres du visage de Marluxia mais il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se protéger, un sourire mesquin et moqueur aux lèvres.

\- La ferme, son chien de garde est arrivé alors que j'avais tout juste réussi à me débarrasser de l'autre loque et de sa chérie. Quand on arrivera à nos fins, il me le paiera… Et je garderai Axel pour m'amuser un peu avec lui…

Le regard de vipère de Larxene se fit plus dur encore à mesure que son sourire sadique s'élargissait, et elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de son complice, sérieuse à nouveau.

\- Il faut se débarrasser de Saïx et Xigbar en premier si on ne veut pas qu'ils deviennent gênants… Sans ses sbires, Xemnas aura moins d'influence.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins un combattant redoutable, lui fit remarquer le numéro 11 sans perdre le Nord. Il nous donnera du fil à retordre. Et tu ne crois pas que les autres vont se rallier à sa cause ?

\- Ils complotent tous dans leur coin, j'en suis sûre et certaine… L'important est de ne pas se laisser distraire… On s'occupera d'eux quand ils seront trop confus pour savoir qui suivre.

Des pétales de fleurs dansèrent dans le vent et Marluxia les effleura du doigt tout en reprenant la parole.

\- Tu as une idée de comment t'y prendre ?

\- Fais-moi confiance… Il faut diviser pour mieux régner.

Le sourire étincelant de Larxene s'élargit un peu plus dans la nuit noire. Au-dessus d'eux dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un gratte-ciel, une silhouette encapuchonnée sourit à son tour.


End file.
